


The Magic of Cooking

by Dreaming247



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Cooking with Magic, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff and Humor, Intelligent Harry Potter, M/M, Romance, Strong Harry Potter, Wizard Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming247/pseuds/Dreaming247
Summary: Harry Potter has always liked cooking, but it wasn't until he met the new neighbor that he learned to LOVE cooking.  Even after he learned he was a wizard, cooking still was his passion and first love.  Harry took everything he could learn about cooking, magic, herbology, and potions and tried to find new ways to blend them together.  As the wizarding world tried to force him to fit the mold they had created for Harry, the more he became disenchanted with it.  So one night, while helping his teacher/father cook in a well known restaurant, he met the Headmaster of a prestigious cooking school. Under the guise of showing the man what his cooking was made of, Harry took the transfer exam...and got in.  Follow Harry as he enters the world of shokugekis and the elite and up-and-coming new chefs.
Relationships: Harry Potter/ Yukihira Souma/ Shinomiya Kojirou, Harry Potter/Yukihira Souma
Comments: 114
Kudos: 485
Collections: HP Crossovers Fanfics - WIP





	1. The Beginning of the Love of Food

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these original stories or characters. This story follows the Anime version of Food Wars rather than the Manga. Also, I am not a chef and I do not have anywhere near the level of cooking/food knowledge as the creators of the manga/anime. I may be vague or describe things that in real life may not be true, just go with it. It is fanfiction after all.  
> This story has not been reviewed by a second person for errors, so please excuse them. This story starts out in the younger years of Harry’s life and will jump around to match up with the Anime. I have plans to make this M/M with a high likelihood of a M/M/M. Still up in the air.

Chapter 1: The beginning of the love of food

In a perfectly normal (boring) neighborhood in the town of Surrey, in the back yard of 4 Privet Drive, little Harry Potter slowly peaked his head over the shrubs to peer into the backyard of the new neighbor. The house just behind his aunt and uncle’s house had been bought over a month ago and Harry and seen a lot of people coming and going with tools and building equipment. Harry was curious about why they had built a kitchen on the back porch. As far as he knew no one had a kitchen in the back yard…and Harry would have heard because his Aunt Petunia loved to gossip. Someone doing something so different would have been all the girls Petunia had tea with would have talked about.  
  
Little Harry watched the neighbor cut, dice, whisk, and simmer a delicious smelling meal in their brand-new backyard kitchen. Harry had never seen anyone move the way they did. There was no hesitation in their movement as they cooked their meal. They moved as if they knew exactly where everything was and what they needed to do. He almost didn’t need to look at what he was doing, he was so confident and efficient in his movements. Harry did not see any papers or books that would have been a recipe, and with all the new and unknown items being used Harry assumed some instructions would be needed. 

While Harry was made to cook some of the meals by his Aunt Petunia, they were simple and did not really have any special instructions. He had been made to watch the bacon, cook the eggs, and toast just that morning, which did not really use any of the interesting items the man was using. Harry was rather curious as to what he was cooking, and all of the new and interesting things he was using. It smelled really good and, what little he could see, looked really yummy too. Despite having learned well not to ask questions from his relatives, little Harry desperately wanted to know what the new neighbor was doing. 

“Hello little one. Would you like to come over and see what I am doing?” asked the neighbor.

Harry startled, he did not know he had been seen by him. The man had not even looked over in his direction! “I am not supposed to talk to strangers.” That is what his daycare teachers had told his class, and his aunt would say that to Dudley too. 

“Haha, you have me there little one. Well my name is Lucas Prince and I am a professional chef. You may call me Lucas. That means I cook for people as my job. What is your name little one?” 

Harry quietly contemplated the stranger. He was a tall man with short brown hair and warm honey colored eyes. He had a warm and happy smile, which transformed his whole face to a welcoming and safe vision to Harry. “My Auntie and Uncle call me freak or boy, but the teacher called me Harry and I am four years old.”

Harry watched as the smile on Lucas’ face seem to fall and turn a little sad. “Well I like the name Harry so I will call you Harry. Four years old huh…you look a little big to be four. Are you a giant? Since we are no longer strangers would you like to come on over?” Lucas waved his hand in a ‘come on over’ motion.

Harry gave a little smile, and giggle, as he shook his head. “I’m not a giant. I’m almost five. My birthday is at the end of July. I would like to know what you are doing. It smells really good!” 

Harry quickly made his way around the shrubs and into Lucas’ backyard. He slowed down just before reaching the outdoor kitchen counter and tried to peer into the pan, “What are you making Mr. Lucas? I have never seen some of the things you are using in the store. Are they special items?”

Lucas gave a small chuckle, “Ah…that makes much more sense. I was worried there for a second. I don’t know how to fend off a giant. Some of these ingredients are not commonly found in your normal grocery store but can be found in some of the more specialty grocery stores. The ones that cater to ethnic cooking. I decided I would like to have a spicy curry for lunch and so that is what I am making. Would you like to try some?”

Harry was surprised, Aunt Petunia never let him try any of the fancy dishes she made or got in restaurants. He was excited, he really wanted to try the yummy smelling food. “Could I please? I have never had curry before. What is it?” 

“Of course you may try it! I always need new opinions on the flavors and new dishes I love to make. Curry is a group of cuisine that originates from India and uses a lot of different spices. This one is on the spicy side of the spectrum and contains chicken. Here, try a bite.” As Lucas says this, he spoons some of the rice and curry dish into a small bowl and hands the bowl and spoon to Harry.

Harry takes the bowl and spoon and sniffs the dish. He gives a little sneeze as the spices in the curry, many of which he has never smelled before, tickles his nose. Harry blushes bright red and fearfully looks up at Lucas, worried he might have offended the kind man.

Lucas laughs, “Yeah, that can happen sometimes. Like I said, this dish is spicy, and the spices used can tickle the nose. Give it a taste, but maybe have more rice and less curry just in case it is too spicy for you.” 

With a small smile, Harry follows Lucas’ advice and tastes his first bite of curry. Harry’s eye widen as his mouth and his whole body warms a little from the spice. The rice was warm and fluffy, the chicken was juicy and soft, and the sauce tasted really good. “This is really good! It is warming up my whole body! How is it doing that? Is this…” Harry looks around and then whispers, “…is this magic?” 

Lucas lets out a loud and happy laugh as he dishes up his own meal and moves to sit at the table, “That is exactly what it is young Harry! The magic of food. Cooking is the ability to put individual and different ingredients together in different combinations and create so many different and exciting dishes. There are lots of possibilities and they can all be made to fit a particular feeling, location, season, or taste. You can make someone remember a fond memory, comfort them during a sad time, or cause them to feel joy all with your food. That is the magic of food and cooking.” 

Eyes wide and gleaming with excitement Harry whispers, “Wow…that is so amazing. Do you think you could teach me how to do that? Maybe if I cook breakfast or dinner like that, my auntie, uncle, and Dudley will be happier and nicer to me.” As Harry says this, continuing to eat the curry, he does not notice the sad and angry look on Lucas’ face.

“I would be honored to teach you how to cook Harry, but one thing you need to understand. Being able to cook like that takes a lot of time, practice, and training. I went to school specifically for cooking and it wasn’t an easy journey either.” 

Lucas watched as little Harry’s face fell and he slowly stopped eating. Seeing the sadness, and possible tears, start to form on Harry’s face Lucas knelt down and places his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Harry, I am not saying that you can’t learn how to cook like me, but I just want you to know that it won’t be easy. Does your Aunt have you help her cook often?”

“She has been having me cook breakfast most mornings before doing my other chores and I have been making dinner more often lately. Especially if it is a meal I have made before. If it is something new, she will have me watch until I know what to do.”

Harry watched as Lucas drew in a deep breath and bowed his head, worried that he had said something to upset the nice man. Harry hoped he hadn’t because he really wanted to learn how to cook like Mr. Lucas. “I’m sorry if I said something wrong. Aunty is always telling me how stupid I am. Please don’t be mad. I really want to learn to be a good cook like you.” 

Lucas let out the breath he had been holding and shook his head, “I am not mad at you little one. It is your relatives I am mad at. You shouldn’t be made to cook like that. There is nothing wrong with helping someone cook, like with stirring maybe cutting up stuff if you have been taught how to properly handle a knife, but cooking at the stove unattended. That you shouldn’t be doing. You should be made to cook a meal for your family as if you are a servant.” 

Harry stares as him in wonder, he had never heard someone say that his relatives were the bad ones. “Oh. I didn’t know that. While Aunty never lets Dudley in the kitchen, she has never said anything like that. She just yells at me when I get something wrong or I forget how to do something.”

Lucas goes quiet and seemed to be thinking something over. “I will teach you how to cook and how to become a real chef if you really like cooking, but we need to go over somethings first.”

“Yes!” Harry doesn’t even hesitate. Doesn’t even wait to see what the rules or requirements would be. He was going to learn how to cook like Mr. Lucas. 

Lucas gives a little chuckle as he moves to sit on a chair and waives Harry over to another, “Hold on their Little One. You don’t even know what I am going to say. First, I don’t like how your relatives are treating you so I would like to know more if you will tell me. Second, I will teach you how to cook but first I will teach you kitchen safety and how to properly handle kitchen tools. I don’t want you hurting yourself here or in your relative’s kitchen. Third, I think we need to come up with a story to tell your relatives as to why you will be with me.”

Little Harry nods along as Lucas talks, “I will tell you, but I don’t know what good it will do. I have told others and even thought they said they will help, nothing ever changes. Sometimes it gets worse. I want to learn everything, and I would like to be safe doing it. I don’t like it when I cut myself or burn myself. Aunty never makes it better like she does for Dudley.”

Lucas develops a grumpy look on his face and mumbles, “I don’t doubt it.” Lucas then quickly shakes his head and haves his hand as if to brush away his words, “No matter. Now we just need to come up with a story that will get you out of that house and here with me all day.” 

Harry wasn’t sure what to say. Why would they need to have a story? Well, Aunty never did lose the opportunity to have him do the chores. Maybe that is what Mr. Lucas meant. Some way to show that working with Mr. Lucas would be better than him doing the chores. “Sometimes Aunty has made me help other neighbors, like with groceries or with the yard, and gets something in return. Like Mrs. Flowers, she gave Aunty some of her jams when I helped with her garden. Maybe you can give Aunty some food? She likes to have the ladies over for tea and they talk and talk and talk.”

Lucas hums, “You might be on to something Little One. I did just move in and had some renovation done. I can say I need some help around the house and let her know about my cooking and offer something as payment. That just might work. Okay Little One, lets head on over.” 

Harry quickly hopped down and followed Mr. Lucas towards the front of number four. Oh, he really hoped this would work. He really wanted to learn how to cook like Mr. Lucas and it would get him away from his relatives for a time. _Please, whoever is listening, please let this work. Please!_


	2. Chapter 2: Snap Shots Through Time - Ages 5-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these original stories or characters. This story follows the Anime version of Food Wars rather than the Manga. Also, I am not a chef and I do not have anywhere near the level of cooking/food knowledge as the creators of the manga/anime. I may be vague or describe things that in real life may not be true, just go with it. It is fanfiction after all.   
> This story has not been reviewed by a second person for errors, so please excuse them. This story starts out in the younger years of Harry’s life and will jump around to match up with the Anime. I have plans to make this M/M with a high likelihood of a M/M/M. Still up in the air.   
> Italics are thoughts

Chapter 2: Snap Shots through Time – Ages 5 – 10

Being a well-known and well-traveled chef, Lucas has met and dealt with many different types of people. He had to learn how to talk with people that he disliked as much as deal with those that could not take a hint (the social climbing females trying to get an in any way they could). Lucas had to use all his skills and experience when dealing with the Dursleys. As much as he would like to reach across the table and wring Vernon and Petunia’s necks, he knew that wouldn’t help his efforts. _And he really, **really** , wanted to._

After Lucas explained who he was and what he did as a profession, the Dursleys were all to happy to “lend” out Harry as free labor in exchange for free gourmet food and delicacies. Petunia wasted no time in bragging to all the ladies of Privet Drive about the exchange and gleefully served the cookies and pastries that came home with the boy after working with Mr. Prince. Vernon would regularly invite business associates over for dinners where they would serve the food made by Mr. Prince (and Harry, but they didn’t know that part) and brag about being good friends with a well-known and famous chef.

Lucas did not care what they said so long as they did not stop Harry from visiting him every day and didn’t cause him any harm. While he never really had any aspirations to be a teacher, especially to a small child, Lucas was not going to let people like that squash the potential love for cooking that he himself had. He also knew that throughout this process he would inevitably raise Harry, and he intended to do his very best to ensure Harry grew into a well-rounded, loved, and respectful young man.

_No one has done right by you Little One since the death of your parents, and I am not going to allow myself to become the next in line. I will do right by you and help you wherever I can. I will teach you and give you the strength you need to do well in this world._

**Age 5** \- Just after the talk with the Dursleys

“As I said before we will start off with kitchen safety and food prep techniques. Here are a set of regular kitchen knives, you will use these until you can safely handle them and then we will move onto the bigger more professional knives. Does that make sense?”

Harry, sitting at the kitchen table, nods his head. “They are smaller and lighter so they will be easier for me to work with, right? As I get better, I will not hurt myself as much with the bigger knives, right?”

Lucas chuckles, “Hopefully not at all, but that is not realistic. I still cut myself sometimes. It just happens, but you are correct. So, I am going to give you some fruits and vegetables and we will start with some of the basic cutting techniques. Slicing, dicing, mincing, and julienning. Then we will move on to cooking surfaces.”

Harry excitedly nods his head and sits up on his knees. “I didn’t know there were so may ways to cut things. Do you use them all for the same ingredients or are they specific to certain ones?”

As Lucas gathers all of the items he says, “There are many different ways to prepare food, and while some of the techniques are specific to a certain type of ingredient, it usually depends on what type of dish or look you are going for.”

Harry thinks about that and mumbles, “I don’t know if I will remember everything. Maybe I should take notes.”

“Taking notes is always a good idea, especially for new terms that you have never heard or used before. I can give you some paper and a pencil if you would like? How is your writing doing? And school in general. Do you enjoy school?”

Harry seemed to deflate a bit at the question, “Kind of. I used to do really well in school, but when I brought home grades that were better then Dudley Aunty would get mad and call me a cheater. I would get punished, so I stopped trying. I do the work but then I put in some wrong answers. It is not easy being worse at school than Dudley.”

Lucas calmly puts down the items he had in his hands and kneels in front of little Harry and takes his hands in his own, “Your Aunt should never had done that, she should have praised you and encouraged your cousin to do better in school. I will work to get your aunt to allow you to do your best in school. I will use some excuse about needing smart and competent workers when working with a big shot chef like me.”

Lucas finishes his statement with a wink that had Harry giggling, “Okay Mr. Lucas. I will try my very best, and I would like to take notes if you don’t mind.”

Lucas ruffles Harry’s hair and stands up, “Not at all Little One.”

**Age 6** – Harry begins to “feel” the food and how it makes him feel

“Okay Little One, today we are going to continue with how different cooking techniques can change how a dish looks, tastes, and feels.”

Harry tilts his head to the left in confusion, “Do you mean the texture?”

Lucas slightly nods his head, “That too. What I am talking about it how the meal itself makes you feel. Do you know the meaning behind the term “comfort food”?

Harry quickly takes out his new notebook and pens, which he got from Lucas for his birthday ( _His first birthday present!)_ , and opens to a new page, “That is food that reminds someone of home or childhood right?” Not that Harry had much experience in that aspect, but the curry that Mr. Lucas served him is still his favorite and is his preferred dish on bad days.

“That is not a bad assessment, but not completely accurate. Comfort food can mean many different things and can be many different foods. It all depends upon the person, because it is them that is being comforted. In Western countries, these foods tend toward “heavy” foods such as mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, hearty soups, or sweet foods such as ice cream or chocolate. All these foods have certain molecular components (I’ll explain that later Little One) that triggers certain chemicals in the brain that causes the body to react in a way that makes the person feel better or calmer. Like you said, that can be a meal that reminds them of home or a specific memory of their childhood.” _I know I should try to simplify some of this, but if I start him young it will be easier later when I go more in-depth. And he is a smart child, he keeps up with me remarkably well._

Harry busily scribbles down all of what Lucas was saying and then asks, “How do you know what those meals would be? That almost seems impossible, especially if you have never met that person before!”

Lucas laughs and heads to the stove to remove the dishes he was making, “That is true, but you are not generally focusing on the dishes that would invoke that specific memory. Usually what you are doing is creating dishes that consist of ingredients or the finished project triggers those feelings. Now why do you think this is important?”

Harry sits back in the chair and begins to contemplate the question, and Lucas let him. He knew this was an abstract concept and may take Harry a bit to understand and comprehend. After a few moments, Lucas finishes dishing up the food he had been cooking and brings it over to the table where Harry was sitting, “ While you are thinking on that here is a practical taste test to see why using different techniques on the same dish will change the taste.”

Shaking his head, Harry sits up and takes the fork Mr.Lucas was holding out to him. Using his own fork, Lucas begins to explain the dishes, “This is the same dish but made with three different techniques. The one on the right is the traditional way many people make fried chicken, coating and dredging the chicken then frying it. The one in the middle has chicken that was marinated for about an hour, coat, dredged, then coat again and then fry it. The one on the left has been marinated, same marinade, and then sous vide in the marinade for two hours. Once cooled I then put it though a wash and dredge and then fried it up. Now, give each a taste and let me know what you think.”

Harry happily tries the fried chicken and immediately notices a difference in each one. “Wow! Even though they all taste great, each one has better flavor and more crunch! This is amazing. So, you didn’t really change the recipe, just how you prepped and cooked the chicken.” _This is amazing. Little changes in the prepping and cooking can make such a difference…and all without directions. Aunty would yell at me when I tried to change something because it didn’t feel right. Like if I did it a different way it would have tasted so much better. I had to follow the directions exactly or I would “ruin” in. This allows for so many different possibilities to play with food._ At that last thought, Harry giggled because “you’re not supposed to play with your food”.

Chuckling Lucas ate some of the chicken too, “Yup, and we will go into that in a minute. Have you found your answer yet? About the feelings of food?”

“I think there are two parts to that answer. One that starts with the chef. How does the chef want the people to feel his food or how he wants his food to make them feel. I know we have talked about how certain ingredients and combinations have temperatures and invoke visual flavors, and maybe that is a part of it. Taking the person on a journey to a specific place or feeling through the dish.”

Lucas tries not to smile and hurriedly stuffs another bite of chicken into his mouth, “Go on.” _I knew you were a quick one Harry._

“The other, I think, has to do with the actually feeling. And not just the actual emotion but a sense of being or self. Like something to wake you up in the morning or help you sleep at night. Something that will give you energy or contentedness. Either way, the chef would need to decide on the goal or objective of the dish and then create an ingredient list that would help achieve that objective.”

“I’m so proud I could almost cry kid. That was poetry, and very much on the money. You don’t want them to just think “that was a good meal” or that it tasted great. We already know that.” Harry laughs here because Lucas had put on an air of superiority much like his Aunty would when she was lording over someone. “You want them to **experience** the meal as a complete sensation and walk away still with that feeling flowing through them. Now this will not always be the goal. This is very difficult and time consuming, and for normal restaurant fair is not required. Especially for those that have limited budgets. Sometimes that sensation is not always achievable, but the great taste and quality can be.”

“Now one last question, but this one I want you to think about and not give me an answer. I want you to write it down in your notebook and I want you to ask yourself this question every year and see how or if the answer changes. How does cooking and the food you cook make you feel?”

Harry pauses and whispers, “How it makes me feel?” _I never really thought about it before. It was simply a chore that I didn’t hate. I know I am excited every time I come to Mr. Lucas’s house to learn. Is that what he means?_

Lucas smiles and then stands up and gathers the dishes, “Just think on it. Now come on, lets start your practical lesson.”

**Age 7** – Spices and Ethnic Cooking

“Okay Little One, today we are going to learn about spices and talk about ethnic cooking. Do you know what ethnic cooking or ethnic cuisine is?” Lucas knew this would be a bit of a trick question because the topic is somewhat controversial depending upon how it is used.

“Different foods from different regions around the world, right? Many of which use spices to a great degree.” Harry was really excited for this lesson. He had been wanting to learn how to cook some of the complicated and exotic looking dishes that he had seen Mr. Lucas make. _They look so yummy and smell so good, like an edible painting._

“Close. Ethnic cuisine is simply food groups that have been identified and/or claimed by a region or ethnic group. For example, Mexican or Latin American is a food group that is recognized by specific use of certain ingredients to make dishes that are common or first recognized as a signature of that cuisine; such as Fajitas, Enchiladas, Carne Asada, Tacos, Cuban Sandwiches, Empanadas, Tamales, and more. These larger food categories can be further broken down by region, county, or state. The United States does this with Barbecue styles, and they are usually named after the area they originate or most popular; such as St. Louis, Kansas City, Memphis, Texas, Carolinas, and so on. While they are all barbecue they are prepped differently, and the recipes have different bases, spices, and flavor levels.”

Once again, Harry had out his trusty notebook and was scribbling away as Lucas talked. “So, really any food could be considered ethnic, it would just depend upon where you are or what you identify as right? Because I’m British, anything other than British food would technically be considered “ethnic” to me. And the same would be for anyone else, British food would be considered “ethnic” to them?”

Lucas smiled as he started to lay out small dishes with different spices and herbs in them, “That’s right. Ethnic is an easy way to say food that is not native to your place of birth or at least where you grew up in. Let us say you are born in London, but you were raised from a young age in Germany. German food could be considered your native food as well because you grew up on that food as apposed to British food, which you might not be as familiar with.”

“Oh, that is confusing. But I think I understand what you are saying.” Lucas laughed at that while Harry turned to focus on the dishes, “What are all of these? Spices?” _So many colors…and smells. I think I recognize some of them, but there are so many I don’t know._

“Yes and no. Get your notebook ready, we are going to dig into the difference of spices and herbs and then I will start to work with you on how to combine spices in a way that doesn’t overpower them individually or the person you are serving too.”

Harry turns to a new page and started to sketch out a grid, “There is a difference? Overpower…do you mean intensity of the flavor or heat?”

Lucas gave a big belly laugh and takes a minute to control himself, “Oh Little One, this will be a long lesson. There are some key differences between the two and sometimes they can be both, just depends on what part of the plant you are using. The spices them selves can taste different depending on how they are harvested, preserved, prepped, and used in the dish. Some spices and herbs clash in taste and either don’t taste good together at all or one has a stronger flavor and you never taste the other. Some can go so well together they almost create a whole different flavor all together. Like I said, this will be long lesson, but sometimes the spices and herbs can make or break your dish.”

Harry drops his head to the table with a _thunk_ , “Aya, so much to learn. You were not kidding that it takes a lot of learning to be a chef.” _How am I going to remember all of this? I don’t want to let Mr. Lucas down, but I don’t think I am smart enough for this._

Chuckling, Lucas tussles Harry’s hair, “Anyone can be a cook Little One, but only a few can be considered real chefs. But I believe in you. You have the want, the passion, and the drive. I have seen you make split second decisions when cooking for an assignment and make something I didn’t know you could do yet. You have a gift Little One, and I want to see you nurture it to the highest degree. And remember, failing is simply figuring out a way not to do something and it will help you grow into a better and well-rounded chef.”

Harry raises his head and beams at Mr. Lucas, “I really do love cooking and learning from you Mr. Lucas. I will do my best to make you proud.”

“You already make me proud Harry. Don’t doubt that. Just do your best and I’ll help you where I can. Now, the best way to learn how to cook food that is essential to a regions cuisine is to go there and learn from those that essentially live and breathe that type of food.” _And won’t that be a fun conversation, trying to convince those people to allow me to take Harry with me abroad._

Harry, thinking along the same lines as Lucas, slumped forward and thunked his head on the table again, “There is no way that Aunty and Uncle will let me go. They don’t want to pay for anything for me and I don’t I need an ID to travel? I wish I could travel like you do.” _Why couldn’t Mr. Lucas be my guardian? Even better my Daddy!_

_So dramatic. And so little faith in my ability to charm people._ “Ye of little faith. I will do some sweet talking and I am confident that they will let me take you with me. I will also get the papers needed to get you a passport so you can travel with me. Subsequently…there is something I would like to ask you.” Here Lucas pauses because he isn’t sure if he is overstepping his bounds.

Harry lifted his head and smiled as Lucas talked about how he would help him travel, “What about?”

“How would you feel about me trying to have your relatives transfer their guardianship to me? You could live here with me and we would still provide your relatives with food, I am not above bribery, but I would be responsible for you.”

Harry felt his jaw drop and he just stared at Mr. Lucas. _Did I just hear that correctly? Did he really want to be my guardian…to take care of me?_ “Are you serious? Why would you want to do that?”

_Okay, not the reaction I was expecting._ “Why wouldn’t I? You are a great kid and I love having you here. If you don’t want to it’s…”

“NO!!” Harry quickly interrupted Mr. Lucas, “No I want you to be my guardian! I want you to be my daddy, but I know that is too much to ask. I just don’t want you to feel obligated to take me in. I don’t know how I can repay you for all that you have done for me and given me.” Harry breaks off as he begins to cry.

“Oh, Little One. I would absolutely love to be your daddy, and if that is what you really want I will do my best to make it happen. Let’s start out with the guardianship and see if you can handle me full time and then we can move on up to adoption. And I want you to know this is in no way an obligation. I really do love you Little One, and I would be delighted to take care of you.”

Harry jumped up and ran around the table and leapt into Mr. Lucas’s arms, “Yes! Yes please!” Harry was now full on sobbing and Lucas just held him tight and let him get out his feelings. _That went so much better than I had hoped. Let it out my son. I have you and I will never let you go._

**Age 8** – Presentation of food and how colors and shapes effects appeal

“Wow! It’s so tall!” Harry stared open mouth up at the beautiful Eiffel Tower. Mr. Lucas has been successful in getting the Dursley’s to sign over temporary guardianship to him and had promptly taken Harry out of the country. For the rest of the summer they had gone to several popular tourist areas allowing Harry to experience so many things that the Dursley’s had denied him. They had gone to Germany, Spain, and Ireland visiting historical sites, beaches, and of course tasting the local cuisine. 

For the winter break Lucas had decided they were going to France and promptly took Harry to Paris as soon as school broke for holiday. “Did you know the Eiffel Tower was completed in 1889 and measures around 300 meters?”

“So cool. So, Daddy, what are we doing today?” Even on holiday, Harry was always eager to learn more. Even more so because Mr. Lucas had given Harry permission to call him Daddy, even though officially he was still just Harry’s temporary guardian. _I will never get tired of saying that! I can’t wait until it is official._

 _I will never get tired of hearing him say that._ “So eager. Well the next lesson is on presentation, both food and self, which is the art of modifying, arranging, or decorating food. And of oneself if you think about it. Why do you think both are important?”

Harry looks at everyone around them as the walk down the lawn back to the sidewalk and contemplates the question. “I know presentation of a person can help tell someone a little about that person, both personality and behavior. For food is just as…astc…how it looks?”

Lucas chuckles as Harry stumbled over the word, “I think you were trying to say aesthetics, and while it does include looks it is more than that. As you said, with people the type of clothing and how they present themselves can tell a person if they are neat and orderly, if they are confident or subconscious about something, what colors they like, and even what culture they identify with. With food, colors, shapes, and presentation can made a simple dish look fancy or make a dish look un-appetizing. Sometimes presentation can also be used as a way to make individual ingredients or small dishes stackable which allows for different flavors and textures all together.”

“Huh…interesting. Are there certain rules to follow or is it personal preference?” _I wonder if it like the odd number rule or how certain colors work best with their compliment._

Lucas begins to lead Harry down the road towards a restaurant, “Let’s go inside a restaurant and have a bit of a practical lesson. You will need your notebook again because this is another big lesson.” Placing a hand on Harry’s should he steers him into a café.

“Of course it is. I think all your lessons are big ones. How will this be a practical lesson? I don’t think they will let you go into the kitchen and teach.”

“You’re not wrong, and no they probably won’t. First, we will order our desired meals and then we will go over the chef’s choice of presentation and discuss what we like, dislike, and what we would change.” Lucas pauses his lecture to tell the hostess they would like a table for two and they promptly are seated. “Now the first thing you need to think about is the plate itself. The size, color, decoration/design, and will any of this clash with your dish and potential layout. Then you need to think about what you are plating and how your colors and textures will hold up to your layout, movement of the plate during serving, and temperature change. Then you can move on to the color arrangement of the food, the flavor combinations, and other design elements.”

Harry quickly writes down everything his daddy says but was distracted by learning something new about his daddy, “I didn’t know you spoke French. Do you speak other languages too?” When Lucas had spoken to the hostess he had done so in French and that had been the first time Harry and heard him speak in any language other than English.

“Yes, I can speak Italian, a little Spanish since it is similar to Italian, and Japanese. I can teach you these languages too, if you wish.” _My bright little star. He just absorbs information like I have never seen before. He can just listen or watch someone do something and almost instantly be able to replicate or complete the action. It’s like magic sometimes._

Harry enthusiastically nodded his head, “Yes please! I would love to learn those languages and others. Why did you learn Japanese? Isn’t that one of the really hard ones to learn?”

“I learned it while I was studying abroad. The majority of my fellow peers and instructors were either Japanese or spoke it, so it was prudent of me to learn. Now, what are you hungry for? I can help you translate the menu and pick your lunch.”

Lucas helps Harry to translate the menu and they tell the waiter their order and receive their drinks. Harry takes a sip and then remembers, “Daddy, you said we would also be talking about personal presentation. How are you going to teach that?”

“I am glad you asked Little One. We will be replacing and building you a suitable wardrobe for a young man that is an aspiring chef. I haven’t taken any jobs in recent years, unless they were short engagements, but now that you can travel with me and are able to assist me in the kitchen I will be taking you with me as my sous chef-in-training. You will need to look a certain way for many of these locations, events, and restaurants when not in your chefs clothes, which we will also be getting you fit for.”

“Really?!? Thank you so much Daddy! When and where will we be going?”

Lucas chuckles at his son’s enthusiasm, “Shh, calm down. I will be accepting jobs that are within you school breaks, and if there are some that are during school I will see if I can work something out with your school. I don’t think your relatives will have an issue with any of it.”

“I can’t wait. Do you really think I am ready to help you in a professional kitchen?” Harry was nervous. He had never helped in a profession kitchen that had to deal with customers and other chefs.

“I do believe you are ready, and with the title ‘in-training’ others will know that you might be slower or less knowledgeable than them and should not cause you an issues. If they do though you will let me know right?” Lucas wasn’t worried about the few places that he had already tentatively accepted jobs with, he knew the head chefs well and had already explained that he would be bring his son who what training to be a chef. They had all be welcoming and enthusiastic about a new chef learning in their kitchens, but there are always a few who would cause trouble just because they could.

“If you think I am ready Daddy, then I will do my best to help where I can and learn where I can’t.” _I won’t let you down Daddy. I will make you so proud of me._

“Well it is settled then. After lunch and your first lesson we will go clothes shopping and start on that lesson.” _I wonder if he will be as enthusiastic for shopping once we are done today. Probably not._ With a quiet snicker Lucas begins the lecture anew with Harry once again hurriedly writing down all that he can.

**Age 9** – Back in France, this time in the South of France

They were back in France, but this time Lucas took them to the southern region of France. Lucas wanted to Harry to better understand how regional cuisine can be similar but still distinct from its counterparts. “Welcome to the Southern region of France Little One. What do you think?”

“It’s so pretty here! It reminds be of areas in Italy. The buildings all look so big and decorative! Where are we again?” _It’s by the sea too! Look at all the boats! I wonder if we will go to the markets._

Lucas smiled while directing Harry towards the waiting taxi, “We are in Marseille, which is the third largest city in France and the biggest port city in France. This is where the Basilica Notre-Dame de la Garde, not to be confused with the Cathedral Notre-Dame de Paris, which you saw last time we were in France. There are several other historical sites and museums if you wish to visit while we are hear.” _My little sponge always wanting to learn new things. I think he will enjoy this city, especially the Old Port and coastal areas._

“Yes! I would love too. Are we going to the restaurant first or the hotel?” _As much as I would like to visit the restaurant, I am a little tired. I was so excited to be coming that I didn’t sleep all that much last night._

Knowing exactly what his son was thinking, Lucas gave a little chuckle. “Lucky for you the restaurant we will be working in is in the resort hotel. So you can have a little nap before we meet with the head chef and kitchen staff.”

Harry gives his daddy a sheepish look, “I was hoping you didn’t really notice, but I was too excited! This is a big job and I will be helping you in the kitchen again.” _I love cooking with my daddy and learning all I can from the new people I meet._

“Haha, yes I noticed. I heard you puttering around last night and knew you would have trouble sleeping due to excitement. But it is understandable. You feeling more confident in your French? Here you will be able to interact with some of the patrons and workers, most of which may speak primarily in French.”

“Yeah, I feel more confident in speaking it. I am really happy I get to practice it so soon.”

“Well good, here is your chance to start. We have arrived at the hotel and I would like you to check us in speaking only French. As much as you can anyways.” _Let’s see how much he has retained and how he interacts with a stranger in a foreign language._

Lucas watches as Harry greets the front desk clerk and proceed to check them in. He can tell the lady knew he was a foreigner, probably due to the accent, but was charmed by him and his somewhat choppy French. _He is doing well, and she is charmed by him. He is a very polite and sweet boy, what is not to be charmed by. And there is the smile that can melt hearts. I can almost see the hearts in the clerk’s eyes and if it wasn’t unprofessional, she would have hugged him._

Harry nods his head and turned to his daddy, “Daddy, she wants to know if we need help with our bags and if there is anything else we need before she hands over the key cards.” Harry was blushing a little because he knew he messed up a bit, but the clerk had been nice enough to help him when he stumbled.

“You may tell her that we would like some help with our bags and ask if she could inform the Chef that we have arrived and will meet him at 3 o’clock in the kitchens.” _This reminds me, I will need to have a talk about dealing with…_

“Daddy, the bellhop is here with the luggage cart. Let’s go!” Harry was really starting to feel his lack of sleep and just wanted a small nap.

“Okay son, lets help load this up and head to our room.”

*Small time skip to hotel room*

“Harry, I know you want to take a nap, but I need to talk to you about something really quick before you do.” Lucas really did want to let him sleep, but he needed to have this conversation first. _I need him to be prepared for anything that he may face, especially since he will be going out and interacting with the guests this time around._

Harry, who had flopped himself down on the first available bed, rolls over and sits up, “What about? Is anything wrong?”

Lucas quickly moves to reassure him, “No there isn’t anything wrong. I just wish to talk to you about something I am not sure if you have experience and may very well experience now and in the future. I know you like reading a lot of books and watch the educational shows on the television, have you come across the concept of ethnocentrism?”

Harry tilts his head in thought, “I don’t think so, or at least not the term. But breaking down the word it sounds like self-centrism.” _I think._

“Close, but it applies to an identity group rather than just a person. Instead of the person simply thinking they themselves are better than someone, it could a person or persons thinking they are better because they are apart of a nationality, state, country, or other collective group.”

“Oh, kind of like in the shows that how people being snooty because of their money or looks. So, it would be like extreme national pride?” _That makes no sense though. Why would someone think they are better simply because they are a particular nationality or a part of a certain group? How do you learn and grow as a person, professional, or expert in your field if you don’t take in everything around you and learn new things or from those that are better than you?_

Lucas bobs his head a bit, “Something like that. There are groups that think that their way is the best, and in some cases the only way, and this can cause them to be derisive toward anything that isn’t them or their way. This can especially be prevalent when foreigners try to emulate the homeland culture or cuisine. Do you see where I am going with this?” _I want to see if he can sus out what I am saying without just telling him. I want to make sure he really understands._

“You are saying that because we are not French, cooking in a French restaurant, in a really fancy resort hotel, that most likely native French men and women may look down on us and think us less than a French chef? Kind of like how the Dursleys were with me?” Harry was saddened by this thought; he couldn’t understand why people would act this way. _I understand that I will probably experience this many times throughout my life, but it makes no sense._

Lucas pulls Harry into a hug seeing how downtrodden his son had become. “Unfortunately, that is an accurate statement. Now not everyone will do this, and sometimes it has nothing to do with being a foreigner. You may get some that will act that way simply because of your age. Do you know how to deal with those type of people and encounters?”

Harry simply shook his head; he really couldn’t think of anything. If it was anything like dealing with his relatives, nothing he said would make a difference.

“You simply let your cooking and actions speak for you. As you have no doubt experienced with your relatives, words have little meaning. Now, not to say you cannot say something back, but simply denying their statements or worse will simply solidify their opinion. But it is difficult to deny food that blows their mind away. You make them food that simply makes them be quiet.”

Harry simply nods his head. _Make food that leaves them speechless huh. I think I can try to do that. I know I still have a lot to learn, but I will do so and make sure no one can deny that my cooking is good._

Lucas squeezes Harry to his chest and then backs off, “Now, go ahead and get some sleep. I’ll wake you when we need to head to the kitchens.”

“Okay, thanks Daddy.”

“Love you son.”

**Age 10** – Putting your own spin on a dish (just before the Hogwarts letters start arriving)

“Okay Little One. So, we have kind of touched on this topic before, but we are going to talk about putting your own spin on a dish. But first I have something for you.” _I know we talked about this, but it was so long ago. I hope he still wants this._

Harry abandons the couch where he had been watching Chopped ( _The speed in which they come up with their dishes and everything is so awesome!)_ and hurried over to his Daddy, “Yay! I love making a dish different than the original. What do you want to talk about Daddy?”

Lucas takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out as he kneels down in front of Harry, “ Remember what we talked about all those years ago. About how I am your temporary guardian? And about how we would see if you want to make it permanent?”

Harry’s eyes got really wide, “Do you mean…about me wanting you to be my Daddy. I mean my real official Daddy.” _Is he talking about adopting me? Please let it be that and not that he doesn’t want me anymore!_

Lucas nods his head, “Yes, I said let us see if you could stand me, and since you are still here, I guess that you can.” Harry giggles and starts to fidget in barely contained excitement. This seems to be a promising path for this conversation. “Well I was able to get the Dursleys to sign the adoption papers relinquishing their guardianship of you to me permently. All that I need to do is sign them and file them with the courts. Would you like that?”

Harry barely let his Daddy finish the sentence before launching himself at him, “ **YES**!! Be my official Daddy!” Harry suddenly backs off, which causes Lucas to frown in confusion. “Do you really want me? Even with the weird things that happen around me? Like the floating bowls, or the way I can sense things before they happen or about people, or…”

Lucas covers Harry’s mouth to silence him, “I would want you if you had three feet and were purple. I love you my son, even if you have special powers. You are my Little One.”

“Then yes” Harry gives a single exaggerated nod to show how serious he was.

“Good, I will sign the papers and then I will file them tomorrow.” Lucas quickly signs the adoption papers and then turns to Harry, “As a celebration let us have a food battle. We will both make a cake, just a small one, but you have to make it special. What type of cake do you want to do?”

“Chocolate!”

Lucas gives a deep belly laugh, “I am not sure why I even asked. Okay chocolate cake it is. You have twenty minutes to decide on what you are going to do and then we will begin.”

Harry jumps up in the air and pumps his fist, “Alright! And I am going to beat you!”

“Hahaha, we will see Little One, we will see.”

_This will be so awesome. A food battle with my Daddy! Let’s go!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Here is the end of the second chapter. The Hogwarts years will start in the next one. I will be changing some things, so it won’t follow the books exactly. I know I haven’t gone too much into magic yet, and I won’t being going too into depth in general. Just hang with me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. You're a Wizard Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry receives his Hogwarts letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Full disclaimer in first chapter.  
> This chapter is when they learn about magic, and I will be changing some things, so it doesn’t follow the cannon exactly.   
> Italics are thoughts

Chapter 3: You’re a Wizard Harry

**Just as the letter arrives**

Harry was in the backyard practicing Tai Chi, which had been recommended by his daddy when he had an emotional blowup during a stressful cooking session a couple of years ago, when a barn owl flew down and dropped a letter on the grass in front of him. “What was that? I didn’t know owls were active during the day.” Harry mumbled as he picked up the letter and read the address. _Hadrian Potter-Prince, Backyard of Number 5 Marsh Lane? What kind of address is this? This doesn’t feel like normal paper either. It feels almost like some of the fancy menu paper I have seen at some of the restaurants we have been to._

Harry ran into the house and called for his daddy, “Daddy! Come look at this letter an owl just dropped off!” Sliding to a stop in front of his daddy he handed over the letter.

Lucas took the letter and raised an eyebrow after seeing the seal on the back, “An owl you said? This is a bit eccentric. Well, let us open the letter and see what this is all about.” Lucas breaks the wax seal and pulls out the letter. As he reads the letter the other eyebrow joined its twin.

“Well, if this letter is to be believed it would explain some of the things you can do Harry.”

“What do you mean? What does it say Daddy?” Harry moves around and sits himself next to his daddy on the couch.

“Well, it is an acceptance letter to a magic school called Hogwarts. The school would start on September 1st, and as far as I can see it is a boarding school.”

Harry immediately starts shaking his head, “Well then I can’t go. There is no way I can leave you and I wouldn’t be able to cook with you.”

Lucas puts down the letter and turns to face Harry, “Hold on Little One. We don’t know anything for certain. Let us respond and see if we can get some questions answered before you decide what to do. If you really do have magic, you might need to learn how to control it to help prevent any overflow like you had that one time.”

Harry blushed at that statement. _I blow up one time and I will never live it down._ “Okay, I understand what you are trying to say. Does it say how we can send a reply?”

“It says “we await your owl”. Do you know if the owl that delivered the letter is still here?”

“I’m not sure, I’ll go check.” Harry quickly gets up and heads to the backyard to see if the owl was still handing around. Harry looks to the surrounding trees and spots the owl, “Hey Mister, or Missus, Owl can you take a response back to where the letter came from?” _Jeeze, really Harry. Talking to an animal as if it can understand what you are saying. Whoa!_ Just then the owl had taken flight and winged its way over to Harry, landing on his shoulder. “It may be a few minutes before we have a letter ready, but if you behave, I can take you inside and get you some water and maybe some bacon?”

The owl gives a hoot and ruffles its feathers, “I will take that as a yes. Let’s go inside and see if my daddy has started on the letter.” Harry walks very carefully inside and calls for his daddy. “Daddy, I found the owl. I think it will take the letter back when you are done writing it.”

Lucas looks up from the letter he had started writing, “That’s good. Can you think of any questions you would like answered? I am going to be asking some questions, but mostly I am going to be asking for someone to come and give us a more in-depth explanation about everything.”

Harry bends down to let the owl move itself to the back of one of the kitchen chairs before he makes his way to the kitchen to gather the before mentioned treats, “I don’t want to stop my lessons and practice cooking. And going places with you. I also want to still take normal classes…do they even have normal non-magical classes?”

“Okay, I’ll list those along with a few others and hopefully they will send someone soon to talk to us. Alright, I am all done here. Mr. Owl if you would be so kind as to take this letter to Mrs. McGonagall.”

The owl quickly flew over and held out his leg. Lucas tied the letter to the owl and then carefully carried it to the backyard. “Thank you for your assistance my friend.” The owl gives a hoot and winged away with the letter. “Alright Little One, guess now we wait. Why don’t you finish up your exercises and then we can start dinner?”

“Okay Daddy!”

***Later that day in the Deputy Headmistresses office***

Minerva glanced up as an owl flew into her office, “Hello there, that was a quick reply. I usually do not see any replies until the next day. Thank you.” Minerva removed the letter from the owl’s leg before it winged its way toward the Owlery. _I wonder who could be replying to their letter so fast._

She opened the letter and began to read, “Well, this is an interesting development.” _I wonder if Albus knows about this. I remember that night and that is not a name he ever mentioned as someone living there. I wonder how Mr. Potter, or Mr. Prince I should say, got adopted when he was supposed to be with his relatives._

Minerva retrieved some parchment and begin to draft a letter to Mr. Prince, letting him know that she would be arriving at the address of the previous letter at noon the next day. She knew Albus would want to know this information, but she wanted to get all of the information herself before she told anyone else. _I never did agree with his choice of placing young Mr. Potter with those people, and now he has somehow been adopted by someone not them. I would like to know why and see if this person is any good for the little baby that lost everything too soon._

Minerva called for a house elf to deliver the finished letter to the Owlery, “Tinky.”

With a small pop the house elf appeared before the Deputy Headmistress, “Yes Deputy Missus. What can Tinky be doing for you?”

“Could you please take this to the Owlery and have an owl deliver this quickly please.” Minerva handed the letter to Tinky, who took the letter and with a small bow popped away.

_I wonder how you have been doing young Harry Potter. I look forward to meeting you and your new father._

***Next day with Lucas and Harry***

Harry was pacing in the living room and starting to drive Lucas a little crazy, “Son, it will be alright. Just sit down before you wear a groove in the floor.”

“Sorry, Daddy. I’m just nervous. As much as I would love to learn magic, I don’t want to leave you or stop learning to cook.” _If I can’t cook, I am NOT going!_

Just as Lucas was going to respond they heard a weird clapping noise and then a knock, strangely enough, at their backdoor. Lucas looks over at his son to reassure him and then walks to the door to open it. “You know, usually guests knock on the front door. You are?”

“Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am sorry, but the mode of transport I use is best done were others cannot see. I will explain more once inside if I may?”

Lucas steps aside, “Yes, please come in. Little One, could you please bring the tea while I gather lunch? Please have a seat ma’am.”

“Yes Daddy.” Harry quickly gathered the tea tray and brought it to the living room and places it on the coffee table. “How do you like your tea?”

Minerva sits down in an available chair, “Thank you Mr. Prince. I take sugar and a little bit of lemon. Do did not have to provide lunch, though I do thank you.”

Lucas brings over three plates, each with a sandwich, a small salad, and fruit. “It is no problem; we love to cook, and it was a good assignment for Harry. Please let us know how you like it, so we can see if he has passed.” Lucas chuckles at the put-upon face that Harry makes in his direction.

Minerva also chuckles at the face Harry was making and picked up her plate. She picked up the sandwich and took a bite, “Oh my, this is delicious. Is this salmon?”

Harry finished making Prof. McGonagall’s tea and placed it on the table before her, “Yes, it is smoked salmon, tomatoes, cheese, and a sauce containing horseradish and avocado. The salad has a sweet vinaigrette, walnuts, and blue cheese crumbles.” Harry turns to his daddy, “So did I pass?”

Lucas takes a bite of his own sandwich, which was a simple, but no less delicious, fried fish sandwich, “I say you did. I love what you did with the batter and the spices you added. I like that you added panko to give it a different texture. The vegetables are crisp and fresh. The salad mixes well with both sandwiches…I say you pass.”

Harry pumps a fist in the air, “Yes!”

_I wonder what that is about? What did he pass?_ “If you don’t mind me asking, what was that about? What did you pass and why would you need to?” Minerva was curious, did young Mr. Prince make the lunch? If he did and didn’t use a recipe or just put everything together…well…that would be amazing.

“Not at all. I am a professional chef, which is how I met my son. He wanted to learn how to cook and I could see that he really meant it, so I decided to teach him what I know. One of the ways I teach and have him test his skills and knowledge is to create meals or dishes with a goal in mind. He was assigned to come up with a light lunch that would still satisfy and not bog down the body or mind, which was important due to the conversation that was to come.”

Harry bounced a bit in his seat, “Yeah, we do this almost every day, but I was a bit worried because I didn’t know what your tastes would be. It’s different from cooking in a restaurant where the patron has some choice over what they eat. For this lunch and assignment, I was going in blind. I hope you do enjoy it and let me know what you think.”

Minerva was astounded. _This young man created this delightful dish from scratch with very little guidance it sounds like. I wonder if this will transfer over to his magical education._ “It was very well done. The taste was unexpected but delightful. It was light but definitely had me going back for another bite. The sauce and dressing did not clash at all and were both refreshing. You did an exceptionally good job.” Minerva smiles as she watches Harry give a small wiggle in happiness. “But I think we should move on the main topic of our conversation.”

Lucas places his plate down on the coffee table and turns to face the Deputy Headmistress, “Yes, there are a few questions and concerns we have about what we have learned. One of the biggest concerns is there seems to be no material listed for non-magical education. Why is this?”

Minerva nodded her head, that was a question she received a lot from Muggle-raised students and their parents who had gone into the muggle education system, “In Hogwarts we do not dedicate any formal class time to non-magical education, but there is the option to have self-study sessions added to the student’s time-table. We do have the ability to submit homeschool program assignments for grading during the school years for those that wish to continue their non-magical education. I have brought the information packets and paperwork with me, which can be filled out and filed before the end of the day if you wish.” She hands over the papers to Lucas and then takes a sip of her tea.

Lucas places the papers on the table with a nod of thanks, “The next concern is, if you haven’t figured out, my son is training to be a chef like me and would like to continue that education if he does go to Hogwarts…” 

Harry at this point quickly interrupts his daddy, “I will not go if I cannot continue to learn how to be a chef. End of discussion!”

“Son, it is not nice to interrupt. No matter how much you would like to. But as you can see he is adamant about not going if he cannot pursue his passion. What can we do about that?”

This caused Minerva to pause. She had yet to come across the possibility of a student refusing to come to Hogwarts simply because of a hobby. _But…maybe it is more than that._ Minerva looks down at the dirty lunch dishes and remembered the level of emotion that young Mr. Prince has exuded when talking about cooking. _I have seen others show similar excitement when talking about something they love and have gone on to make it their specialty or profession. I wonder how we can accommodate this request. It isn’t like it would be too difficult and it isn’t an extreme request either. Hmm._ “I think we can work something out, but I have no precedent for such a request. I will see what I can do and get back to you on if we can accommodate your request. I would not want such a talent to be wasted.”

“That is understandable. We don’t expect you to have all of the answers right now. Another question, is Hogwarts a boarding school? What is the break schedule and policies for leaving? Another way I teach my son is to take him with me on jobs and the are often abroad and for long periods of time.”

“Hogwarts is a boarding school and it has three holiday breaks when the students can return home. Summer break starts around the third week of June and school starts September 1st, well that is when the students board the train for school. Christmas break starts the week before Christmas and students return January 1st. Easter break is two weeks and the date varies a bit but is the week of and after the holiday. Students do not have off campus excursions until their third year and it is only to the nearby magical village. We can see if there is a way to add extensions of days if your trips extend past the pre-determined holiday breaks, but it would be best if you could keep them to those time frames. It can be difficult for students to catch-up on schoolwork.”

Just as Harry was about to protest Lucas puts him in a head lock and answers before he could, “That is acceptable. I can understand how some of the classes could be difficult without personal or practical teaching. I will write you when I have jobs that I will be taking Harry with me set up. We can also set up how he is going to travel from the school to me or wherever we are going. Next question is how do we gather his school supplies. I don’t think these items will be found in a local store.”

Harry finally gets himself out of the headlock and pouts at his daddy. Harry wasn’t all that happy with some of the answers he was getting. There were too many restrictions, he could fall behind in his cooking. “Daddy, what about me falling behind in my cooking?”

Before Lucas could respond Minerva sits down her cup, “Young Mr. Prince, I understand that you worry about being behind in your cooking, but just think about all of the new things that you would be learning. Some of what you learn could potentially transfer over to cooking, such as Herbology, Potions, and even Charms. Maybe during the time you are at Hogwarts you can see if there is a way for you to use the knowledge we will teach you in your cooking. One thing that you will need to understand and accept is that you **need** to train in your magic. If you do not, your magic can go wild with your emotions and as you grow so does your magic capacity. You can hurt yourself or others. This is important for you to understand.”

This stops both father and son in their tracks. While Harry was thinking about what she had said about combining magic and cooking, Lucas was focusing on the more important issue. The possibility that his son’s magic could hurt him, which was a concern he had following the blow-up a few years ago. “I had wondered if that was a possibility. There was an explosive event a few years ago, and it was concerning.”

Minerva inclined her head, “Yes, young witches and wizards can have incidents of accidental magic when their emotions run high or are under a high amount of stress. This is why they have to go to schools or in special circumstances tutors. Those are usually employed when there is a specific type of magical talent or creature talent found in the family.”

Harry had intently listened to what the Deputy Headmistress had said trying to find a way to get out of some of this, but upon hearing the family talent bit he slumped forward. He didn’t think he had any family talent that would allow for tutors. “Creature talent? How do you find out if you have a talent? Would someone that didn’t have a magical family even have a talent like that?”

“It all depends upon the family line, there are some families that may have ancestors that were of magical lineage or have squib, which is someone who was born into a magical family but they themselves do not have access to their magic. But that is a moot point since you were born to magical parents Mr. Prince, so you will probably have some talents to discover.” After she said this Minerva saw confused looks on both of the Prince’s faces.

“What do you mean by that Deputy Headmistress? As far as we know, Harry’s family was all non-magical. Though to be fair the Dursleys did not have anything nice to say about Harry or his parents.”

Minerva was dumbfounded. She just could not seem to comprehend what she just heard. How could this be? “Are you telling me that you knew nothing about your parents Harry? That you knew nothing about your heritage or circumstances?”

Father and son look toward each other and in sync say, “No.”

“This will be a long discussion boys. Best make another pot of tea and get some snacks. We will be here awhile.”

_I can’t believe that Harry has no idea. Well…it is best they know before Harry goes to Hogwarts. Merlin help me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: The next chapter will get into the Hogwarts years. Thank you for all that have followed, favorited, or left me a comment. I’m glad that everyone is liking the story so far.


	4. Snap Shots Through Time- Hogwarts Years 1 & 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Years 1&2 and some of the Breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Full disclaimer in first chapter.  
> This chapter is the start of Harry’s Hogwarts Years, and I will be changing some things, so it doesn’t follow the cannon exactly.  
> Italics are thoughts  
> //Parseltongue//

Chapter 4: Snap Shots Through Time- Hogwarts Years

*Lucas’s POV*

The Professor had not been kidding. It had taken the Professor the rest of the day to thoroughly explain the wizarding history they knew nothing about. They had no idea that Harry’s parents had been murdered and his Little One had escaped the same fate by some miracle. She had taken the time to explain some of the expectations that his son could expect and some of the possible issues he could face. Lucas was not sure about letting his Little One go to a world that seem to think his little boy, who really only cared about cooking, would be a second coming of Merlin or some avenging knight in shining armor. 

_They will be in for a rude awakening. While my Little One does have a bit of a justice fighter inside, it isn’t anything to the extent they will be expecting._ Lucas hoped the Wizarding World was not too harsh on his son when they began to understand where his priorities lied.

The professor had returned the next day to take them to Diagon Alley, where they learned about his Little One’s inheritance. They had taken several hours going over the accounts and assigning guardianship to Lucas, which still showed the Dursley’s as Harry’s guardians. They also had stopped any payments to them for Harry’s care, and had requested the remittance provided for their caring of Harry to be returned since they had not been his guardian for several years. Lucas still wondered what his Little One had asked the goblin about before they left, but he was being secretive…but after seeing the look on his son’s face he was not sure he wanted to know. _I pity whoever caused that look to cross my Little One’s face…that was a very diabolical and sinister look._

After they had lunch, the professor had taken them around the alley to get Harry’s supplies. Everything was going well until they went into the bookstore and the apothecary. Oh lord did his Little One go crazy. They got the standard supplies for the first years, but then Harry went around and bought just about every book that looked interesting…meaning possible to use in cooking somehow. _Good thing we got the multiple compartment trunk._ He did the same with potion ingredients. He was quizzing the salesman like he was an inspector trying to solve a murder. That was when they met the resident Potion Master of Hogwarts.

*Flashback*

Harry had been rapidly spitting out questions about how some of the ingredients were magical when a tall pale skinned man with shoulder-length black hair spoke up, “That is a lot of questions that many who sell the ingredients do not always know. Your best bet is to question a potions master or researcher. I can recommend some books to help you along if you like.”

Harry spun around and then smiled at the man, “That would be most helpful sir. Do you know how I could possible get in contact with someone in either of those positions?” Lucas gave a small cough as if to prompt Harry, “Oh, I’m sorry. My name is Hadrian Prince. May I have the honor of knowing you name as well?”

The man blinked several times, just looking at Harry as if he did not know what to make of him. Lucas did wonder why he had this look of mixed derision and surprise. “My name is Severus Snape, but you may call me Professor Snape. I am the Potions Master and professor for Hogwarts. I was under the impression that your last name was Potter Mr. Prince. When did that change?”

Harry blinked and tilted his head in confusion, “My name is officially Hadrian Potter-Prince and has been since earlier this year. Unofficially I have been going by Prince when my daddy became my temporary guardian since I was seven. How did you know my name?”

Lucas came up and placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder, “Remember Little One, your scar is very distinctive and seems to be an identifier for you.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot about that.”

Lucas ruffled Harry’s hair with a small chuckle, “No worries Little One. I’m Lucas Prince, his adoptive father. I believe I overheard your earlier conversation. It would be most appreciated if you could give him some guidance in gathering research information. What do you say Little One?”

“Oh yes, thank you sir. I would be most appreciative of your help and guidance. Would you mind if I come to ask you questions too? I am trying to find ways to incorporate magic into my cooking.”

Severus raises an eyebrow in confusion, “Why would try to do that?”

“Because that is what I am going to be, I’m going to be a chef just like my daddy. Professor McGonagall suggested I try and see if I can incorporate the different forms of magic into my cooking, since that was a condition to my acceptance into Hogwarts. I am not going to let my cooking skills fall behind because I have to go to a boarding school.”

“Interesting. I believe I would be interested in what you come up with. Just so you know Mr. Prince, I do not accept dunderheads or slackers in my class. Potions can be dangerous if not taken seriously, so do not slack on your schooling in favor of your other interests.” _Well, this is an interesting development. So far, I have not seen any of the arrogance of his father, though to be fair his adopted father is standing right there. He does remind me of his mother though. I will see how he acts throughout the year and try to see his mother and not his late father. Hmm…I wonder how this year will go. I do not think Mr. Prince will be anything like Albus expects him to be._

*End Flashback*

Lucas shook his head and turned to look at his son, who was currently devouring another Herbology book. This one had to do with the medicinal differences between magical and their non-magical plant counterparts. Shaking his head, he called, “Little One, you better finish packing. Tomorrow we have to head to Kings Cross so you can catch the train.”

Harry looks up and, after marking his place and laying down the book, ran over to his daddy, “I don’t want to go! I don’t want to leave you. I have never been away from you for this long of a time since we have met. I don’t think I can do this.” Harry had started to cry as he gripped his daddy as hard as he could.

Lucas help onto his son just as hard, “Oh Little One, there is nothing to cry about. I know this will be different, but this will be a good experience for you. Just think of all the new and wonderful things you get to learn. You will also be coming with me over the holidays and we will write. Your lovely Hedwig will be of great help there. It will be okay.”

“I know, I just don’t want to leave you. I will try to stay positive. Love you Daddy.”

“Love you too son. Now let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow is the start of your big adventure.”

**Year 1** – Ravenclaw and a search for more knowledge

Oh, the uproar Harry caused when he had been sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor like his parents had been. Harry had been more interested in how the food has materialized on the plates than the stir he had caused and had peppered the upper years with dozens of questions before they told him it was done by house elves but they didn’t know much else.

When Professor Flitwick, who was his head of house, handed him his timetable the next morning Harry had been happy to see that he did have his self-study blocks added in. “Mr. Potter-Prince, I have been informed you will be doing self-study and have received your home school packets. You may pick them up from me in my office during your first block, which will be after lunch today. You may use the designated self-study rooms, the library, or the common room.”

“Thank you, sir, but if you please. I prefer to go by Prince. I will be sure to come by and pick them up from you.” Flitwick nodded and continued to distribute timetables to the rest of his house.

* * *

Harry found that he really enjoyed his Potion classes, even though he was not sure if Professor Snape liked him or was indifferent. He did not seem to be an overly nice individual, but it could be due to needing to be strict because of the dangerousness of the subject. Harry was a regular in the professor’s office outside of class going over plant and potion theory to better understand how they work.

“I know some about medicinal cooking and the uses of spices and herbs to add health benefits to one’s cooking, but can you do that with pre-made potions. By that, I mean potions that were made and then just add them to the dish you are making?”

Severus tilts his head in thought before answering, “I am not entirely sure, some potions are designed to be placed into drinks and foods; but those potions usually have some nefarious agenda and the taste of the food is the last thing on the persons mind. There are many potions that need to be taken on a full stomach, but they do not have to be combined in food to be affective. Potions in general do not have a pleasant taste, some are downright foul, and any attempts to flavor them have resulted in failure of some kind.”

“Hmmm, I wonder if you make the potion is stages with the meal would that mask the potions flavor? Or maybe find more appealing alternatives that don’t affect the taste of the food. What makes a potion magical? Is it the ingredients themselves or the innate magic held within?”

Severus shakes his head with a small, blink and you miss it, smile, “I can see that you will be trouble for me Mr. Prince. Sit down and pull out your notebook. I will try to explain what I can now and then give you some books to read to help you better understand.”

* * *

Harry was just as inquisitive and persistent in his quest for knowledge, especially pertaining to his cooking, in all his classes. Well…History of Magic was mostly self-study as well; he did do research on other Wizarding Worlds outside of England and how they did magic differently though. The only issue he really had was dodging the annoying Gryffindor duo of Granger and Weasley. Both, for some unknown reason, seemed to think they should be his friends and should know everything he did. 

Granger especially seemed to love sticking her nose into his business. The fit she threw when she learned about the muggle-education self-study option…it was to say the least unseemly. Both Gryffindors regularly tried to break-up his studying and tried to get him interested in what was going on with the third-floor corridor that the Headmaster had warned everyone away from. Harry wanted nothing to do with that, or them, and did his absolute best to evade them. 

He found the easiest way to do this was to hang out with his Slytherin friends. During one of this self-study sessions in the library, a group of Slytherin first years had come across him and were curious about what he was doing. He quickly struck up a friendship with Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, and interestingly enough a few of the upper years like Marcus Flint, Terry Higgs, and Avery Montague.

Over time he was able to gather friends in all the houses, but it was the Hufflepuffs that gave him one of the best pieces of information of all…where the kitchens were. At first the elves had been distraught when he asked to cook with them, thinking that Harry was not satisfied with their cooking. Once Harry was able to calm them down and explain his love and passion in being a chef and wanting to learn from them and cook with them, they were more than welcoming. 

* * *

During the second week of school Professor McGonagall had pulled Harry aside after dinner, “Mr. Prince, as you requested, I have found a way for you to continue your lessons in cooking. If you follow me, I will show you your cooking space.”

As Harry followed the professor he asked, “How will I receive my daddy’s lessons? Will you bring him here?” Oh, Harry hoped that was what they were going to do. He really wanted to learn from his daddy still.

“I spoke with your father, and while there may be some instances where he could travel here, we came up with another option. I have contacted several chefs from local restaurants and asked them if they would teach you. I emphasized your quest to incorporate magic into cooking, and how you would probably do a majority of your cooking in the muggle world. I have already had several reply in the affirmative.”

“Really? That would be amazing! Thank you for doing this. I know how chefs can be, and how many don’t always want to leave their work to teach. Thank you so much!” This was amazing, and more than Harry would have ever thought she would do.

Professor McGonagall gave Harry a small smile as she stopped at a portrait of a very elaborate dining hall set for a big event, “It is no problem Mr. Prince. I saw and heard how much this meant to you and I wish to help further your education in your passion just as much as in your regular education. Now this is the portrait that leads to your cooking space. There is an antechamber where the chefs will floo in, so only you and a handful of staff will know the location and password, which is Allspice.”

As the password was spoken, the portrait opened, and the professor waved Harry forward. As Harry entered his new cooking space his jaw dropped, “Oh my lord!! This is amazing! Look at some of these appliances!! These are top of line professional equipment.” Harry turned a puzzled look towards the professor, “How…why…” He was speechless.

The professor smiled and said, “When I was getting this room set up I sent a letter to your father and asked him what you needed in your space and then I asked the chefs that agreed to teach you if there were magical equivalents. This is the result, and they were bought using your inheritance, so they are yours to keep.”

Harry just ran around his new cooking space, looking at everything that he now had. _I can’t wait to get started!_

Harry turned to the Professor with a large smile, “What would you like? Let’s break this kitchen in!”

* * *

Harry was about ready to scream. The stupid Gryffindor duo just would not leave him alone. He tried everything, including bribing the devil twins with some of his food to prank them. Even that did not work! Harry was at his wits end. The only real escape he had, besides his dorm, was his cooking space.

Oh, and did Harry love his cooking space. He had waxed poetically in a letter to his daddy, and to anyone who asked. The chefs that came to teach him to cook were amazing as well. He was learning so much about how to use magic and magical ingredients in his dishes. While he was not thrilled when they said he could not experiment yet, he understood why. It was similar to potions; something could go wrong and either the dish or the effects could be disastrous.

Harry spent as much time as he could in his kitchen relearning spices and herbs that he thought he knew. He was amazed at the differences between the magical and non-magical strains and how they affect the taste and texture. He also quizzed the house elves about their cooking and what techniques and dishes they knew. They were a great help when it came to getting ingredients in the magical world.

Over time, Harry noticed that he could almost sense or feel what was going on with his cooking. Almost like his magic was another sense giving him information about what was going on with his dish. Sometimes he was able to know the exact moment to pull out the noodles or when the meat was cooked just right. His teachers also noticed he seemed to be able to choose the top-quality ingredients or the freshest of the offerings. 

When Harry brought this to Professor Snape’s attention, he was drug into his potions lab and was ruthlessly quizzed on what he could sense from the ingredients put before him. “Sometimes, a wizard’s or witch’s magic will present itself in talents that are inherent to their family line. The Potters have a talent for transfiguration, the Animagus ability in particular; the Princes, which is my mother’s family, have a talent for Potions; and the Blacks are known for the Metamorphous ability. Other times, a person’s magic may develop specialized talents that pertains to the individual’s passions or non-magical abilities. In your case, you have a deep passion for cooking, and it may have developed into a type of “sixth-sense” when it comes to your cooking. Hmm…I wonder if it would branch out…hmmm. Your mother had this ability to just know when something was wrong or going to happen. Almost like a precognitive ability. I wonder if that was a talent she possessed and passed to you.”

Harry tilted his head as he thought back to some of the instances where he would have strong feelings about things, “Maybe. I know there have been a few times where I got an overwhelming feeling about a dish or a person. Once I actually went out to the customer and talked them into another dish entirely. I just **knew** they were not going to enjoy the dish they had chosen and talked them into one I knew they were going to love. They went with my choice and commended me on my bold move to essentially tell a total stranger, one that was paying an exuberant amount to dine at this high-end restaurant, what they should be eating. Especially when they didn’t ask for recommendations.”

Severus nodded his head, “That does seem like you could have some precognitive abilities. We will have to test this some more. Well, no time like the present.” At this, Severus gets up and begins walking towards the door to the hallway.

“Hey, where are you going?” Harry scrambled to keep up with the professor’s long legs.

Severus never broke stride as he swept down the hallway, cloak billowing behind him, towards the stairs to the upper levels, “To your kitchen. You will attempt to read me and make me a dish that I would love. Preferably one I have never had before.”

“You just want me to cook something for you!” Harry laughed all the while doing a weird half skip half power-walk in attempts to keep up.

“No, we are going to be testing your cooking skills and magical sense. The fact that food will be made and tasted, and graded, by me is neither here-nor-there.”

“Riiiight. Not at all.” Severus just smirked at Harry’s sarcastic remark.

* * *

Harry was so excited! It was finally Christmas break and he was going to see his daddy again! Harry all but threw himself into Professor McGonagall’s office and practically bounded his way to her desk. “Well, Mr. Prince…I can see you are not excited at all for this trip. It isn’t too late to cancel and stay here.” 

“Ha-ha…not a chance! Did my daddy tell you where I was flooing to? He didn’t say in his last letter to me.” He was not staying for a second more than he needed to. No matter how much the Idiot Duo (He decided the name change was needed since Weasley and Granger seemed to not understand the meaning of ‘no’ and ‘go away’) and the Headmaster tried to persuade otherwise.

“That was because we were trying to find a good address for you to floo to at in your final destination. Which we have done, and you will be flooing to the Magic Consulate in Sᾶo Paulo, Brazil where your father will pick you up.”

“Brazil!?! Yes! I haven’t been to South America yet. This will be so much fun. Can I go through now?”

“Yes, the address is Sᾶo Paulo Magic Consulate Reception. Do you remember how to floo? Do you have everything you need?”

Harry nodded his head and motioned to his backpack, “Yes ma’am. I have everything I need in my hold-all backpack. Have a great break Professor. I’ll bring you back something!”

Professor McGonagall inclined her head, “That isn’t necessary but appreciated. You have a wonderful break as well, and here is the floo back address. You should make arrangements with the consulate to do so. Goodbye Mr. Prince.” Harry nodded and flooed away.

* * *

Harry came flying out of the floo and right into his daddy. “Oh man…I do NOT like flooing! I think I’m going to be sick.”

Lucas chuckled as he righted himself and his son, “Yeah, that does not look like a fun trip. How are you Little One? Let me look at you.” Lucas stepped back and looked over his son, whom he had not seen in almost four months. Lucas noticed his hair was getting longer but he looked like his happy little boy. Assured, Lucas grabbed up his son for a big hug.

Harry all but melted into his daddy’s hug. He missed this. “I’m doing good daddy. How about you? Where are we going?”

“I have a friend that works at a restaurant that was all too happy to have us come help and give you some firsthand experience with South American cooking. You can also practice your Portuguese while here. Let’s get you checked in and get your return floo appointment set and the head to the hotel. You can tell me all about what you are learning when we get there.”

Once they got to the hotel Harry began to regale all that he had been doing to his daddy, “Professor Snape thinks I might have some precognitive abilities, which has been manifesting in “intuitive” cooking. He has been “testing” me by showing up and telling me to cook him something and then “grading” me. Really I think he is just using it as an excuse to eat my cooking.”

“Ha-ha… you probably are not completely wrong. That is an interesting concept though. We will have to try it out and see if we can help hone that skill. That would help in picking the best ingredients and help with pairing and contrasting flavors. Especially for cooking competitions that surprise you with ingredients and restrictions.”

Harry nodded his head and then paused. Lucas saw the contemplative look on his son’s face and asked, “What is it Little One?”

Hesitantly, Harry asked, “I know I have always called you Daddy, and you call me Little One…and I love it when you do, but I think I maybe need to stop being so childish. Would you be upset if I called you Dad or Father instead?”

Lucas’s lips tilted into a small smile and he shook his head, “I don’t mind whatever you call me. I understand the want to be more grown-up and you may address me as Dad or Father, but do not be afraid to use Daddy either. You will always be my Little One, and while I may address you as Son or Harry, that will never change.” Lucas then pulls his son into a hug.

“Thanks Daddy.”

“Love you Little One. Now let’s unpack and get this vacation started.”

“Okay!”

* * *

“I don’t care about your conspiracy theories and there is no way that Professor Snape is trying to steal anything. I am not helping you search anything. Leave me alone Weasley, Granger.” Harry was about to lose his mind! They would not give up trying to convince him to find out what was on the third-floor corridor, or who was supposedly trying to steal whatever it was. Despite his efforts, they had been able to corner him outside of the Great Hall just after dinner.

“Come on Harry, aren’t you a little curious about what is hidden there? And we saw Snape running toward there the night the troll got into the school and saw him limping afterwards. Isn’t that a little fishy?” Weasley was trying to herd him away from the stairs that lead to the Ravenclaw dorms but was not doing a very good job of being subtle.

“Professor Snape, Ronald,” Weasley rolls his eyes, “We know that it had something to do with Nicholas Flamel, because of Hagrid letting slip that information when we learned about the dragon (“Dragon? What dragon? What are you two talking about?”) and through my research I have narrowed it down to the Sorcerer’s Stone.” 

Granger stated this with such a high and mighty air, Harry could not help rolling his eyes. “And I care because? What does this have to do with me? Nothing! And now I am going to my dorm to study and sleep. Goodbye.” Harry tries to move around them but Weasley grabs onto his arm. “Where do you think you are going Potter? You need to come with us to protect the stone.”

Harry looked at him like he was crazy, “Why would I need to do anything? Or you for that matter? You are making no sense and let go of me.” Harry tries to wrench his arm out of Weasley’s grip but could not. “Let me go now!”

“Is there a problem here?” Harry gave a sigh of relief. Professor Snape had arrived just in time. “Sir, I don’t know what is going on but these two will not leave me alone and keep going on about some stone on the third floor. Then Weasley grabbed me and wouldn’t let me go. I was just trying to go back to my dorm.”

Upon Professor Snape’s arrival, Weasley had let go of Harry’s arm but they were determined to get him to come with them, “We were just talking about a project. He is our partner and he refuses to help with the assignment.” Harry turned to look at Granger as she flat out lied. “We have no classes together that has assigned some project, and I would never choose to be your partner.”

Professor Snape turns and sneers down at the duo, “Well it seems you two have been making up lies, that will be a week of detention for the both of you. You will serve them with Mr. Flitch. Head back to your dorms immediately.” Weasley opened his mouth to protest but was quickly shushed by Granger who pulled him away.

“Thank you, sir. They just won’t leave me alone about whatever is on that floor. I don’t know why, but I have been doing my best to avoid them. I just couldn’t get away fast enough tonight.” 

Professor Snape nodded his head, “Please do your best to continue your efforts. It is best for everyone that they stay away from that floor. Well, I will escort you to your dorms to ensure they do not accost you on the way, and I will inform their head of house.”

“Thank you, Professor. Also, just so you know, they seem to think you are trying to steal whatever is there. They seemed to be stalking you or at least running across you being suspicious.”

Professor Snape gave a small snort, “Why am I not surprised. Dunderheads the both. Don’t worry about them, just focus on your studies. Final exams are coming up and I expect nothing less than an O from you Mr. Prince.”

Harry nods with a smile, “Yes sir!”

* * *

Harry had been successful in evading the Idiot Due and the Headmaster in the end. Unknown to the student populous, Professor Quirrell had managed to get to the Mirror of Erised but had not been able to figure out how to retrieve the stone. In the end he had broken the mirror, which had resulted in the loss of the stone, and Voldemort’s specter had fled, leaving the corpse of the Professor behind, but the students has just been told he had had an accident and died as a result of faulty spell work. 

Headmaster Dumbledore had tried to talk to Harry about where he was living and returning to the Dursley’s, but both Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall had run interference. He was never leaving is daddy and going back to the Dursleys. Nope…no way…end of discussion.

Harry dodged around the large group of redheads, waving at the twins when they called out, and raced through the barrier to the non-magical world. It did not take Harry long to find his daddy, which he rushed right to for a hug, “Whoa, slow down Little One.” Harry just burrows into his daddy, “Well, if you have everything we can head on home. We will get you settled in and then next week we will be flying off to the United States.”

As Lucas steers Harry towards the parking lot he asks, “Where in the US are we going?”

“It will be a few different places. We will start in New York City and then we will go through a few of the southern states.”

“Woo Hoo! Yes! But first…sleep. Man, those tests were hard!”

Lucas chuckled and helped put his sons’ stuff into the car, “I bet they were, and yes you can sleep before we go.”

**Year 2** – Gaining a Familiar and learning about exotic ingredients

Harry had a blast traveling and cooking with his father over the summer. They had visited several magical alleys as well as the tradition of cooking for restaurants or resorts. Just before his twelfth birthday, Harry happened to come upon a serpent in one of the alleys animal emporiums that intrigued him. That was when Harry learned he was a parselmouth and could talk to snakes! It was during this first conversation with a snake that it had claimed him as his…and that was how Harry gained a familiar.

Lucas, luckily, didn’t mind the new addition and encouraged Harry to learn all that he could about his new familiar as well as his newly discovered talent. During their travels they were able to find books on parselmouths and the language itself, including spell and ritual books. Harry’s research leads them to finding out his new familiar was a magical Horned Snake, also known as the Chinese Dragon. Harry found that they had many abilities such as invisibility, flight, and changing their size. They had been hunted to near extinction in some areas due to their value as potion ingredients.

Harry’s familiar, who was named Skylark, had a tendency to shrink himself to the size of a small garden snake and hide himself in his hair, which had been getting longer. 

_//Can I ask…why are you always in my hair?//_

_//So I can always be with you and not impede your movement and stay hidden. Also, you hair is so warm.//_

Harry shook his head and a small chuckle, which caught his daddy’s attention. “What’s so funny?”

“Just Sky. I asked why he was always in my hair and it was due to staying with me and being warm. I guess my hair acts like an insulator, and he is much warmer up there.”

“Ha-ha…just as long as he doesn’t slip out and in in the food you are cooking if should be fine. But do make sure he stays hidden, especially if he insists on coming when we are cooking in someone else’s kitchen.”

Harry nodded his head, and then paused at hissing coming from his hair. “Ha-ha. He said to have more faith in his ability to blend in…and I am not translating the rest of that.”

Lucas rolled his eyes, “Yes. Yes. Well, do you have everything you need for your next year?” 

Harry had received his Hogwarts letter with his final grades and second year supplies while they have been in Louisiana. Harry had screamed and jumped around when he saw he had made O’s across the board. Lucas had been happy for his Little One and they had celebrated with a dessert cook off. When they had gone to the magical alleys in New Orleans to get Harry’s new supplies, they had come across an intriguing problem.

“Why would your teacher have you get all of these fictional stories? None of these are spell books either? What yahoo would have you get those useless paperweights. No! First of all, I don’t stock those useless things. Second, here are some good books that you should get instead.”

The bookkeeper had proceeded to load up Harry with a plethora of books he insisted would be more useful than the “complete set of narcissistic nonsense” (his wording, not Harry’s). Harry also asked him about using magic in cooking, which caused another whirlwind of activity from the bookkeeper.

“Yup, I have everything I need and then some I think.”

“As usual then. Well, let us get to Kings Cross and get you onto the train.”

* * *

**Knock Knock**

“Come in.”

“Hello Professor Snape, how was your summer break?”

Professor Snape looked up from inventorying his potions supplies to see his favorite student. Not that he would tell anyone that. “It was enjoyable. There were no dunderheads for miles.”

“Ha-ha…most enjoyable indeed. I wanted to come and introduce you to my familiar. I found him while traveling through the United States. // _Skylark, come out and meet my potions professor.//”_

Professor Snape had frozen when he heard the hissing of Parseltongue come from his student and then paled when he saw the Horned Snake rise from Harry’s hair, “Do you know what you have there? Are you aware you were speaking Parseltongue?”

“Yes sir. He is a Horned Snake and he has told me he hasn’t developed his venom yet. I learned I was a Parselmouth when I met Skylark, that’s his name by the way.”

“Well, when he does develop his venom, I expect you to develop an anti-venom just in-case. Also, do you understand the stigma Parseltongue has in Britain? I do not think you should hide your abilities; I just want you to be prepared.”

Harry nodded his head as Skylar flew out of his hair to explore, “When I learned about my ability I did as much research as I could and did comprehend the negative outlook wizards in Britain have for Parselmouths and snakes in general. Thank you for your concern though.”

“As long as you know. Now, it is almost dinner so head on up to the great hall.”

* * *

Harry could not believe his eyes and ears. The bookkeeper had been right…the books and the writer were useless. _Who cares what his favorite color was! What does this have anything to do with Defense Against Dark Arts? *Sigh* Another class I am going to have to self-study in again._

Harry about screamed in frustration when Lockhart had presented the Cornish Pixies, and then did scream in frustration when he released them and then…RAN. A. WAY!! He thought the idiot had learned from when he did the same thing in the Gryffindor/Slytherin class. 

“You little nuisances come anywhere near me and I will flambe you and serve you for dinner.” said Harry as he emitted a menacing aura. Amazingly enough, that seemed to work, and the pixies avoided Harry allowing him to escape unscathed. “I am going to Professor Flitwick and reporting that idiot. He is going to get someone hurt or worse. Tch.”

_Hmmm…that reminds me. I wonder what magical creature ingredients would do in cooking. I know there are some creature parts that have been used in magical candies to give them some special effect, but I wonder if they could be used in regular dishes without an obvious magical affect._

“I’ll go ask Professor Snape after I see Professor Flitwick. I wonder if I should seek out the Care of Magical Creatures professor too.”

* * *

Even though Harry really didn’t know much about his parents, thus didn’t have a strong connection to them, he felt it was a bit in poor taste to celebrate on the day of their death and himself being orphaned. With that and the troll incident last year, Harry had gotten permission to stay in his cooking space for the evening from several professors; just in case they needed to know where he was.

Harry was focused on tasting and understanding the differences of the magical and non-magical ingredients in dishes. He would make the same dish but in one use the magical version and in another use the non-magical version and then in a third do half-and-half. He wanted to see if there was a noticeable difference and, if there was too much of a magical output, find a way to mitigate the effect to less obvious levels.

Harry looked up when he heard a knock on the portrait and walked over to see who it was. When he opened the entrance, he saw Professor Snape on the other side. “I didn’t lose track of time, did I? I thought I would still have another hour before curfew.”

“Mr. Prince, have you been in here the entire time? Did you leave your cooking space at any time for anything?”

Confused, Harry slowly shook his head, “No…what is going on sir?”

“There had been an incident and we are doing a count of all students. Your head of house is currently helping to investigate the incident and I was asked to oversee his house, which includes you. Please wrap up and clean your area. I will be escorting you back to your dorm.”

“Okay, sir. Please come in and sit while I work. It will be a few minutes; I was at a stopping point luckily. Can you tell me anything about what happened? I didn’t hear anything while I was in here, but I am not sure if I am close to where the incident occurred.”

Professor Snape sat down and watched as Harry began cleaning his workstation, “Not much is known at this time, but as students were leaving the Great Hall after the feast, they came upon Mrs. Norris stiff and hanging from one of the torches. There also was a message written on the wall just beside her. This was all located several floors above here, so unless you left your kitchen you probably would not have heard anything.”

“Oh no. I hope you and the other professors can figure it out. Well, I am done here. Ready when you are professor.”

“We should have a better understanding soon.” The professor paused here and then smirked before saying, “After all we have the great Gilderoy Lockhart, how could be possibly not.”

Harry tripped and almost fell over laughing, “Oh man…of course he is sticking his big nose into this. My condolences Professor, I pray you keep your patience and sanity.”

Professor Snape gave a snort, “Don’t we all.”

* * *

It wasn’t too long after the first incident that several students also were discovered petrified. The professors still seemed to not know exactly what was going on, and everyone was jumping at shadows. 

Harry, once again, was dodging the Idiot Duo (This time about whatever was causing the petrification) and now the littlest Weasley was added in. Harry was convinced she was stalking him, and it was freaking him out! “You don’t understand. She pops up everywhere. She sent me some candy and a love-sick note over Christmas break, while I was in Germany, about how we are destined to be together…stop laughing! This is serious. I need your help!”

Harry blew out a frustrating breath as he watched his friends’ die from laughing. Marcus and Anthony were the calmest, just snickering a little as they read Quidditch magazines. It was Blaise, Tracy, and Theo that were about ready to fall onto the floor with laughter. “You are lucky this is your own common room. This unsightly behavior is most unbecoming.”

That didn’t help at all. In fact, it made it worse! It wasn’t until they heard the silky restrains of their head of house that they finally began to quiet down. “Now this is unusual. What is the cause of all this jocularity? You are disturbing the students that are trying to study.”

As Harry opened his mouth to answer, Malfoy butted in with a whine, “Professor, aren’t you going to mention the invader to our common room?” Harry and his friends all rolled their eyes.

“Mr. Malfoy, I do believe you need to get your eyes checked. There is no invasion going on. Do any of you see an invasion?” They were all snickering now.

“But Professor, Potter is in our common room. They must have let him in and that isn’t allowed.”

Harry turned to Marcus and Anthony, “Where in the handbook or _Hogwarts A History_ does it say that rule?” Turning back towards Malfoy after the upper years shook their heads with a smirk, “You do know I have been in here before, right? And it’s Prince.”

Malfoy sputtered and began to turn red, with either anger or embarrassment…or both. He went to respond but was cut off by Professor Snape, “Mr. Malfoy, they are correct. There is no rule that says other houses cannot visit other common rooms, and Mr. **Prince** has been in the Slytherin common room on multiple occasions and no issues have arisen from those visits. Until now…is there anything else Mr. Malfoy, or may I return to my grading?”

Haven been quite nicely shut down, Malfoy hurried away with his tail between his legs. The professor then turned his attention back to the group, “What was the cause of all the laughter?”

Harry hung his head as that set the group off again, “The youngest Weasley is stalking me and going off about destiny and what not. She is convinced that we belong together…and won’t leave me alone either! And they just…shut up guys…just laugh at my predicament.”

Professor Snape simply raised an eyebrow, then said, “Well then, I feel I must warn you about the danger you will be facing in a few weeks.”

The caught everyone’s attention,” What do you mean Professor?”

He gave a small smirk, “The illustrious Lockhart has decided to have the school celebrate Valentine’s Day…to which there will be the option to send singing valentines to their crush.” As the group, sans Harry, broke down in laughter again, Professor Snape turned and walked away with a small chuckle of his own.

“Nooooooo! That is it! I am hiding in my cooking space all day! No one will come in, and I will not go out. Ugh…this is horrible. Shut up guys! Really, it isn’t that funny.” Harry just buried his head in his arms as they continued to laugh at his plight.

* * *

Harry looked up as the owl post came in during breakfast looking for Hedwig. He was expecting a letter from his daddy about Easter Break, but it wasn’t Hedwig headed his way. Harry didn’t recognize the owl until he saw the wax seal on the letter. Harry quickly untied the letter, giving the owl a bit of bacon as a thank you, and eagerly opened it. As he read the letter a very creepy happy smile crawled its way across his face. It was almost diabolical in nature and cause some of his surrounding housemates to scoot away.

Letting out a dark chuckle, Harry put the letter into his bag and made his way to Professor McGonagall, who was sitting at the head table. “Professor, if you have the time, I need to speak to you about some business I need to see to.”

“Of course, Mr. Prince. Let us be off…before the Headmaster makes his appearance. I know how much he tries to limit your movement outside of school, even though he has no say.” The professor continued to grumble as she led the way to her office. “What can I do for you Mr. Prince?”

“Well…let me tell you some of the backstory so you can better understand why I did what I am doing. Especially because it will seem mean-spirited if I don’t.”

Professor McGonagall waved towards a chair in invitation to sit, “Well, have a seat and please tell me what you are willing.”

“As you know, I travel with my father to learn how to cook and how restaurants and other businesses work. I have been doing so for a long time, primarily as the sous chef to my father, but on occasion I have overseen a dish or order. While working in a small, but well known, restaurant I met a man who was very interested in how I came up with the limited special dish he had eaten. I was nine, and naive, and I loved talking to people about my food. I talked about several dishes and sauces that I use in my cooking, and he was very attentive, which wasn’t something I always experienced because I was a little kid. 

It wasn’t until a year later that I found out he was the head chef of some big fancy restaurant in France, which had been slowing going down hill the year before we met. When I read about the restaurant’s sudden comeback and innovative dishes, I was curious. We happened to be in France that year and we went by, only to find out he had been using my recipes and claiming them for his own. I confronted him about it. I really didn’t mind all that much that he was using my ideas, but I just wanted him to acknowledge that they were **my** ideas, not his. Let’s just say that didn’t go over well.

He said many derogatory things about me, my cooking (which makes no sense since he was using it to boost his reputation, but I digress), and Englishman and English cuisine in general. He told be there was nothing I could do about it, and truthfully there wasn’t. I checked, and since I had no original documentation, I couldn’t claim it as mine legally. I have rectified that since then. I have dozens of patents for recipes, sauces, and spice combinations.

It wasn’t until I went to Gringotts and learned of my inheritance that I came up with a plan to…essential get my revenge. I know it is petty, but I work hard for my craft and if he would have just acknowledged that I was the original creator I would not have minded him using my ideas to help his restaurant. So, I asked the goblin that had walked my father and I through my inheritance and finances about this idea I had. Which seemed to play to their sense of business and financial justice. *shrugs*”

“You are not wrong Mr. Prince. Even though I do not yet know what you had planned, it does sound like something the goblins would back and see to success. I also understand where you are coming from. While it may seem petty you have no legal way to fight, and having known you for this long I see you do have a Slytherin side (Which is probably nurtured by your Slytherin friends and Professor Snape) and this would be something they would do. Do not fear condemnation from me. Please continue.”

Harry takes a sip of the tea that had popped onto the desk not too long ago, “My idea was simple, use my connections and their connections (if they had any) to essentially blacklist the restaurant. Have the story of what he did circulate around other chefs, businesses, suppliers, connoisseurs, and others who work within that world and simple suck the money and business away from him. To the point where he would have to sell or go bankrupt. Then I would offer to buy it from him, anonymously, so he could “save face” if you will. Then I would turn the restaurant into the one thing he hates the most…an English cuisine restaurant and have it be more successful than he could ever hope to be. I just received a letter from my financial advisor that we are in negotiations to finally purchase it. I really would like to be there when it is done…to let him know how he caused his own downfall.”

Professor McGonagall had simply sat and listened as Harry finished his story. _He is defiantly the child of Lily and James Potter. That was a masterful plan of, not quite, underhanded deeds to get what he wanted. He didn’t lie, but he was in the shadows orchestrating the whole thing. He plays the long game as well as the short I see._ “Well, that was very well thought out, and for one so young. Do you have a meeting time set up already?”

“Yes, it would be this weekend. So, two days. I would need to floo to Gringotts and then we would travel from there. I should be back my Sunday.”

“Okay, I will allow this. Please come to my office after breakfast and you may use my floo. Please be careful, and good luck.”

“Thank you, ma’am. 

**Short Time Skip**

Harry watched from the shadows as the soon-to-be former head chef of _Bon Manger_ signed the paperwork that made it his. “Now _Monsieur_ Rene, here is the check from Marauder Inc. for the agreed upon amount. You no longer have any legal rights to the business, connection, or items that were connected to _Bon Manger,_ which means if you decide to start up another restaurant you cannot use any of the dishes or recipes recognizable or registered to _Bon Manger._ Do you understand?”

_Monsieur_ Rene nodded his head as the lawyer spoke, “Yes. I understand what you are saying. Do you think you can tell me what is to become of my restaurant? I couldn’t find anything on the company that graciously bought me out.”

The lawyer, which happened to be Harry’s goblin financial advisor under a glamour, tilted his head towards the shadowed doorway and silently asked Harry what he wanted to do. Harry stepped out of the shadows with a congenial smile on his face, “Why I plan to redo the entire thing and present the best English Cuisine restaurant France has ever had.”

_Monsieur_ Rene’s jaw dropped, “What!?! You can’t do that. It would never work here. An English restaurant would never flourish in France. Who are you to say such things?!?”

Harry, still with a smile, raised his eyebrows, “You do not remember me. I am the “little English boy” whom you stole “your” best recipes from and told the world they were “your genius”. I do believe I am quoting you right.”

“What? Why are you here? What do you have to do with this transaction?”

“Why? I am the owner of Marauder Inc. and because you not only stole from me and insulted me, you refused to acknowledge my work in the stolen recipes. I decided I would take what was so precious to you and turn it into something you hate. Not only that but do better than you ever could. You were failing before you stole my recipes, and only rose higher than you could have done on your own because of them. I simply returned your path to its original direction; you would have had to sell by now anyways if you hadn’t stolen from me. Have a good night _Monsieur_ and do please keep track of the progress of my new restaurant. I would like you to see just how inept you are, being beaten by a twelve-year-old.”

With that, Harry turned and walked back into the shadows where his father waited. “Do you think I went to far? Was I too cruel?”

Lucas hugged his son close, “In this industry, sometimes you have to be cutthroat and swift in your dealings. Considering you asked for simple acknowledgement in the beginning and you offered a decent deal to him, I don’t think so. You could have been much crueler if you wished too. Now you just have to make good on your words and make this restaurant the best they have ever seen. Do you have a name yet?”

“The Pale Horse.”

Lucas gave a snort before reciting, “ _And I looked, and behold a pale horse; and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him._ Fitting.”

“I thought so.”

* * *

Harry had not been as lucky this year in avoiding whatever the Idiot Due was trying to involve him in. Somehow, they had found out that a creature had been responsible for the petrified students and where it was coming from. Ron, upon finding out his sister was in the Chamber of Secrets, drug Harry and forced him to help him get her back. 

Don’t ask him how, or why, but during the battle (i.e. running away) with the Basilisk Harry had (somehow) gained possession of the Gryffindor Sword and was able to kill the humongous snake. Not without suffering a wound of his own. As he lay there, feeling the burn of the poison rushing through his body, Harry cursed the redhead, his sister, and himself. _I can’t die. I can’t leave my Daddy behind. I can’t! Please, someone, anyone, help me!_

The fire-bird that had helped Harry in the beginning of the fight, by blinding the behemoth, landed next to him and began to cry. During all this, the specter that had caused all the incidents throughout the year had been monologuing like all movie villains did. As Harry’s head grew clearer, he started to connect the dots and knew what he had to do. Once he was fully healed, he grabbed the fang that had wounded him and buried it in the diary, which housed the spirit until then, destroying it. 

The fire-bird, later he learned it was called a Phoenix, thankfully was able to carry them up the pipe and back to the interior of the castle. Harry was promptly taken to the hospital wing for a full examination by Professor Snape, despite the Headmaster’s wishes. During the exam by Madam Pomfrey, they learned Harry still had the venom and the tears flowing through his blood but didn’t seem to be causing any issues. 

“This is highly unusual, but there is no written or known record of a survivor or the use of Phoenix tears to combat the Basilisk venom. From what my readings say, it looks like you may be immune to poisons and venomes…of all kinds. I would feel better if Professor Snape tests this theory…calm down Mr. Prince. We are not going to feed you poison and see if you live or die. It will be done using your blood only. I will take several samples to which Professor Snape will run tests to see what happens. Really.”

“I will send you the results by post, or if you wish, I can apparate to your current location at the time and go over the results in person.”

“That probably would be preferable, sir. I know my father will be very concerned and would like to know as much as possible about what it means and if there would be any future concerns.”

Professor Snape nods his head, “Very well. I will send an owl when I have the results, to which I as you to reply with your location. Depending upon travel time, please make sure you will be in the same location for several days.”

“Of course, sir. Thank you.”

“It is no problem Mr. Prince. Now you should get some rest. You seem to have a busy summer ahead of you”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: This was a lot longer than I originally planned. The next two years will be in the next chapter.  
> Thank you to everyone that has favorited, followed, or reviewed!  
> Until next time.


	5. Snap Shot- Hogwarts Year 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Harry's third year in Hogwarts

Chapter 5: Snap Shots Through Time- Hogwarts Years (3rd year)

Oh…Harry was pissed. No, beyond pissed. When the Headmaster and several of the other professors had asked him about what happened, Harry had told them about how Ron had basically kidnapped him and forced him to go into the Chamber or Secrets to get his sister. The professors were all for doling out some form of punishment, but the Headmaster basically waved it off, “Now, it isn’t that serious. He was distressed about the disappearance of his sister and sought help from his friend…”

“I am not his friend! And he didn’t ask, he just grabbed me and wouldn’t let me go. I wanted nothing to do with the chamber or anything that went on there. I wouldn’t have gone anywhere near that place if I had had a choice!”

“Now Mr. Potter, (It’s Prince, old man!) you don’t mean that. After all, it is natural for young Ronald to seek the help of the wizarding worlds Savior (I’m not the wizarding world’s anything!) to help him save his sister.”

Harry couldn’t believe his ears, the old man seemed to be in his own world. Harry turned to look at Professor Snape and McGonagall, hoping to get some back-up against the Headmaster. “Albus, I am not sure what you have been hearing or what you may be thinking, but Mr. **Prince** is not required to rescue anyone. He is a twelve-year-old boy here to study magic, not to go off into dangerous situations that even adults would have issues with. Also, there is no friendship between Mr. and Ms. Weasley and Mr. Prince, so there is no reason for Mr. Weasley’s actions. If anything, he should have gone to one of the professors for help.”

Just as the Headmaster was about to argue Professor McGonagall’s point, Madam Pomfrey hurried over and shooed everyone out, “Now that is enough. My patient needs rest so everyone out.”

Not to long after everyone left Skylark came flying in and was hissing up a storm, // _How could you leave me in your nest and go fight with the King of Serpents?!? I am your familiar I am supposed to be with you during times of need…you needed me! //_

_//I didn’t plan on squaring off with a giant snake! I was dragged there and then was left with no choice but to defend myself. Believe me, if I could have, I would never have gone near the chamber. //_

_//Well, from now on you will take me with you wherever you go! I can’t leave you alone or you will go and get yourself into trouble again! //_

_/Ha-ha, if you wish. You will just have to be careful when I’m doing practices in potions and DADA. And when I am cooking. Thank you Skylark, for worrying about me. //_

_//You’re my human. Of course I am going to worry about you. //_

**Time Skip**

Just as Harry was about to race off through the barrier into the non-magical world, a hand fell onto his shoulder, “Mr. Prince, I am here to help explain the situation to your father despite what the Headmaster says. Let us be on our way quickly as to not attract unwanted attention. Please lead the way.”

“Of course, sir.” Harry walked through the barrier and, once locating his daddy, led Professor Snape to him. “Dad!”

Lucas gathered his son into his arms and held him tight, “Hello Little One. How was the rest of your school year? Why is one of your professors here with you?”

“Mr. Prince, I think it would be best to have this conversation at your home. There were some incidents this year, and at some point, your son was involved but not under his own volition.”

Lucas studied both his son and the professor and read the seriousness of the situation, “Okay. Come this way, the car is parked not too far.”

**Short Time Skip**

“Okay Professor Snape, please explain to me what was going in the school this past year. I know Harry mentioned something about students getting petrified with no known cause but didn’t seemed too worried about it. How did my son get involved?”

As Professor Snape explained what happened, and what didn’t happen, Lucas got progressively more tense and angry, “And there will be no consequences to the boy that could have gotten my Little One killed? That is ridiculous!”

Harry, who had been unpacking in his room, rushed in at his daddy’s shout, “Dad? Is everything alright?”

“Not really, but not much I can do about it now. Professor… (Please, call me Severus) Severus, is my son safe at your school. This incident could have killed my son, sounds like it almost did, and I wasn’t even notified that there were concerning events going on.”

“Normally I would say that Hogwarts is safe, but with your son being who or more precisely what he is…I am not entirely sure. We do our utmost best to keep the students safe, but it seems that the Dark Lord is becoming more active with each year. And he still must go to school to train his magic. He does a very good job of avoiding those that would drag him into such nonsense but, as with this time, it isn’t always going to be that way.”

“Dad, it really wasn’t as bad as it sounds…at least on my end. I was safe until that idiot dragged me to help.” Lucas just sighed and gathered his son close.

Severus contemplated a possible solution as he watched the father and son comfort each other, “If it would make you feel better Mr. Prince (Lucas, please), I could offer my services to teach your son dueling techniques. Both in magical and non-magical techniques. This could help him stay safe, and if he gets grabbed again, he could fight them off. Would that help to alleviate some of your worry?”

Lucas heaved a sigh, “That would be a start, and much appreciated. I would in the very least like this to happen, even if we can’t find some way to restrict your interaction with whatever the Headmaster is trying to do. I will contact the goblins and see if they have any insight into ways we can do that. What would be your rate for the lessons? Would you like to be paid by the lesson or by the week?”

Severus blinked in astonishment, “Rate…I do not expect payment for teaching Harry how to protect himself.” Lucas and Harry interrupt him, “No…” Lucas continues, “You will be compensated for your time and efforts. Either you set a price, or we will.”

Severus was stunned. He never expected to receive compensation for his efforts. He usually only received money from the potions that he sold during the summer, never any other time he provided his services. “Fine…my price will be unlimited access to Harry’s cooking.”

“Ha! I told you he was only after my food!” Harry jumped up and pointed at his dad in triumph, who simply laughed at the two.

“You will need to work out the details, but that sounds reasonable to me. How about you Little One?”

Harry nods his head, “Yeah, I could deal with that. It just means the Professor (You may call me Severus when we are out of school or not in class) will be my official tester.” Harry walks away rubbing his hands together with a wicked smile on his face.

“Oh dear, well don’t be too hard on him. That goes for the both of you.”

_Next year will certainly be interesting. I will need to start planning where, when, and what fighting techniques I will teaching him. Hmm._

* * *

Harry and his father were back in France, but this time is was for business of a different kind. Harry was the proud, and legal, owner of a prime restaurant building and location and needed to rebuild it in his image. He had once again employed the goblins, who recommended a construction company of magicals who also refurbished and was in the first stages or redesigning and restructuring his new restaurant.

“Mr. Prince, what kind of look are you wanting for your main dining room? You said you were going to be doing primarily English cuisine, do you wish to also have a more old-English cottage look or more modern. It would fit better with the clientele and surrounding buildings.”

“Actually, Mr. Short, I was thinking along the line of castles. I have decided on the name The Pale Horse and I would like to continue with some of the gothic theme. I would like to give it a more stone castle feel, where knights and nobles could pop out of a doorway at any moment. Fire sconces, tapestries, candlelight, the whole works. I would like to utilize many of the family heirlooms I have archived in the family vaults to give it authenticity. Stain glass windows will allow for sunlight to come in during the day, but at night it would primarily be fire and candlelight. Do you think this would be possible?”

“Yes, Mr. Prince. I believe we can work up some design options and have them ready to show you by the end of the week. If you would provide a list, and pictures if possible, of items you would like to potentially incorporate that would help as well.”

“Of course, Master Griphook had all of the information you would need. If you just contact him, he will send it right over. I will see you back here by Friday?”

“Yes sir.”

*Short Time Skip*

“Dad, do you have the list of chefs that have expressed interest in working as my co-head chef?”

Lucas shuffles through several piles of paper, “Yes…it is here somewhere…ah! Here it is. As you specified, they are all magical based cooks, and have all replied with dates they were available for trials. The first of which will be here tonight. What are you going to have them do?

“Well, I would like them to help me build the menu, but I also need to gauge their cooking skills. So, I was thinking of giving them one dish to cook and then ask them to complete the courses. I would like to see how they cook and how they envision their dishes and complete meal sets. I would also like to gauge how much magic they use in their cooking.”

“Sounds like a plan. How are you going to introduce yourself to them?”

“Well, I planned on you acting as if you’re are the owner or manager and that I am another prospective chef and we will be “battling”. I want to see how they would treat me without knowing who I am. I also want to see if they would take direction from me.”

“That will definitely help eliminate some people who would not be good for your restaurant.

“Yeah, I need someone I can trust to run the restaurant and the kitchen the way I want it run while I am gone. Which means they have to be able to answer to me and allow me control of my own kitchen when I am here. Especially when it comes to the menu and special events. I have heard about that “consultant” that is going around and trying to implement a strict regime of how and what should be cooked in restaurants. I don’t want someone like that in my kitchen or able to influence my staff.”

Lucas nodded his head and looked at his son, “I too have heard about the Japanese man trying to sterilize the gourmet industry…the restaurant industry as a whole really. If I remember correctly, he was thrown out of his family and banned from their land and the school the run. What was his name…oh well, it will come to me.”

“Yeah, I really don’t want anything like that in my business Dad. Not at all. Well, what is next after the chef?”

* * *

Harry sighed, “We are never going to find anyone before the summer is up! Ugh! You wouldn’t think it would be this hard to find someone that is innovative and can deal with taking orders from a kid.”

Lucas laughed as he returned from escorting the previous applicant, “As you may remember, there are many chefs that can do so but they are secure in their place and their cooking. When you are trying to become head chef to a new restaurant, they generally do not have the same level of experience or confidence in themselves to weather the storm of taking orders or being seen as less than a teenager.”

Harry waved his hand towards his father, “Yeah, yeah…talk sense why don’t you. That still doesn’t help me.” Lucas just laughs. “Are there any more today?”

“There is one left, a Lucian Gray from America. He has dual citizenship and studied under several different schools. He graduated from Ilvermony before he traveled abroad. He looks promising. He should be here in about an hour.”

“Okay, I will go and get everything ready. Please let this be the one!”

*Short Time Skip*

Lucian Gray was a twenty-seven-year-old man with short brown hair with happy whiskey colored eyes. He was quick with a smile and very polite. He didn’t automatically dismiss Harry as some busboy or assistant to his father. _Already so much better than the others who have come through. Alright Dad, you’re up._

Lucas smiled as he began introductions, “Hello Mr. Gray, I am Lucas Prince and I will be conduction this interview today. This young man is Harry is will also be participating in this interview. The owner has structured the interview in a two-step cook-off style. You will both be required to make the same dish and then you both will work together to complete the full course that you would serve with the first dish. Any questions?”

Mr. Gray slightly raised his hand, “More asking for clarification, in the first dish we have to make are we doing so in whatever way we would have done, or do we follow a specific recipe? When we work together to finish the courses, do we choose whose dish we use or will you judge the first dish and then choose yourself?”

Harry was impressed, he didn’t make any of the recurring complaints or questions the other applicants had voiced. _It looks like he wouldn’t have much of an issue working with me…but we will see if that changes, once we are in the kitchen._

“You may make the specified dish however you would like, but that does bring up the question. Would you have an issue following a recipe or would you wish to change it every time?”

Mr. Gray shook his head, “Oh no. I can follow a recipe and don’t have a problem doing so. Now, if I thought there was another way of doing so or found there were multiple requests to change or add something from customers, I would bring it up. If we run out of a certain ingredient or I know of a good substitute to an allergy issue occurs, I would change that specific dish, but as a whole no. I would follow the recipe put forth by the owner or head chef.”

“Good answer. The answer to your second question is I would judge your first dish and then choose. You will both also be tasting each other’s dish too. This will help you to build the later courses.”

“Understand, sir. What will be the dish we are going to make?”

“The dish you will be making is Beef Wellington. You may use whatever is in the kitchen and if you brought any ingredients you may use them too.”

*Short Time Skip*

“This looks delicious Mr. Gray. Please tell us what you have done.”

“I let the beef tenderloin marinate in a mixture of soy sauce, olive oil, lemon juice, Worcestershire sauce, garlic powder, basil, parsley, and black pepper. As the meat was marinating, I prepared the _duxelles_ using magical staghorn mushrooms which have a nuttier flavor than traditional mushrooms used. I paired this with oven roasted potatoes and a cold broccoli salad. Enjoy!”

Harry bounced over with a fork already heading towards the dish, “This looks so yummy! Let’s have a taste.” Harry cuts himself and piece and making sure to get all of the layers on his fork. _MMMM. This is so good! The marinade was a great choice and to use the spice versus the actual garlic clove makes sure it doesn’t overpower the duxelles. The mushroom’s nutty flavor also provides another level of flavor that works well with the ham and the potatoes. The broccoli salad is like a coleslaw, which many restaurants in America pair with potatoes and beef but is provides a different texture…oh and there are raisins in here. So awesome._

Lucas also takes a bite, “Very well executed Mr. Gray. Your marinade choice and the mushrooms you used were well thought out and complement each other well. I see your American roots in your side dishes, which were equally wonderful. I like the choice of broccoli over cabbage and the inclusion of the raisins. Very well done. Alright, next dish.”

“This is a spicy Beef Wellington. I made a fruity/spicy marinated with a peach wine base. The _duxelles_ I made used black trumpet mushrooms which add a smoky component to the dish. I also added a crepe layer to ensure a crispy pastry exterior. For the sides I made a potato gnocchi with a light white sauce, which also has hints of spice and smoke. I then added a small fruit salad to compliment the fruity marinade.”

Mr. Gray took a bite of Harry’s dish and about fell to his knees, “Oh my God, this is ridiculously good. How did you get this bursting affect for the different flavors? Wow, the sauce you used for the gnocchi is spectacular too.”

Harry beamed at Mr. Gray, “Thank you! I used powdered magical bursting mushrooms in the marinade. When the mushrooms are ground and placed in a sauce or marinade, I found they had a tendency to absorb different flavors and create little flavor packed pockets within the marinade or sauce. I did this here so the flavors were not lost in the mix but would surprise you as you eat. I used smoked paprika in the sauce, but I also smoked the sauce to further bring out the smoke flavor in the paprika. When you eat the fruit before the beef it gives you a different flavor effect.”

“This is genius Harry, I never thought to add potion-based ingredients that were not traditionally used in cooking. How did you get the paprika to not overpower your white sauce? I know the magical version can be too strong when smoked.”

“Thank you, Mr. Gray. I used a mix of non-magical and magical paprika which I smoked. This allows for more of the flavor to be highlighted without losing the smoky flavor too.”

“Brilliant!”

Lucas just smiled as he continued to eat his son’s work. _My Little One continues to surprise me. Very innovative for sure. And it seems that Mr. Gray also agrees. This is looking even more promising than before._ “Well, after trying both dishes, I have chosen Harry’s dish to be the dish you base your remaining courses from.”

“No complaints here! I look forward to hearing what ideas Harry comes up with. And you both may call me Lucian or Luc. Either will work.”

“Alright Luc! Let’s head to the kitchen and come up with an amazing menu!”

Sometime later, Harry comes out of the kitchen and walks up to his father, “He is it! Luc is great. He has no problem with listening to my ideas and helps me work through them. I intentionally made some suggestions that were not the best and he was polite when pointing that out and offered reasons why. He then offered other options that still would have been in-line with the overall idea I had. He also didn’t have any issue with taking charge and suggesting ideas for his assigned dishes. They all work well with main dish we made. I don’t need him to cook, I just want to tell him the rest of it.”

Lucas listened, watching as Harry bounced on his toes, as he praised the new (potentially) co-head chef of The Pale Horse. “Okay, if you have decided. I have not seen anything that would be a concern and agree with your assessment. Go ahead and ask Lucian to come back in here.”

“Yes Daddy!”

Soon, both Lucian and Harry were back in front of Lucas, “Lucian, as you know we are trying to find a chef for this new restaurant. What you may not know is that it we are actually looking for a co-head chef. The head chef and owner is standing to your right.”

Lucian turned his head and looked at Harry, “No way! You are the owner of this restaurant? How did that come about? You are young, and I didn’t think some places would sell to a teenage?”

Harry tilted his head, “You are not going to ask why I am the head chef, just the owner? And it was through a business deal with my company that I inherited and the one I created.”

“I have tasted your food and heard your ideas. I can see why you would place yourself as head chef, and I have no issues with that. Why would you need a co-head chef through?”

“I am still attending Hogwarts and I can’t get away from the castle except during holiday breaks. I also like to travel with my father to learn new techniques and cuisines. This means I need someone that will handle the restaurant during my absence, and I need to be able to trust they won’t try to make my restaurant their own.”

Lucian nodded his head, “I can understand that. I forgot that Hogwarts was a boarding school, since I went to Ilvermony and they allowed more freedom for the students. Did you have more questions you needed me to answer?”

Harry shook his head with a big grin, “Nope, I have chosen you! You will be my co-head chef and help to run my kitchen and restaurant. I will have others that will help with the running of the restaurant as well as the finances. So, it won’t all be on your shoulders. Do you accept?”

“I most excitedly accept to work with you and your staff.”

“Good. Now the fun part. Telling you who I am and the history behind the restaurant.”

Lucian furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “Who you are?”

Harry smirked, “Yes, see my name is Hadrian Potter-Prince, but I go by Harry Prince.”

“WHAT?!?”

* * *

 **Year 3** – Godfathers and Emotional Experiences

Harry was thoroughly confused. People had been coming up to him hinting at some “unfortunate” thing, that he had no clue about. When he would ask them to elaborate, they would quickly walk away. Harry wanted answers, so he headed to his favorite professor for some answers.

Harry knocked on the portrait for Professor Snape’s office and heard a reply, and opened the portrait, “Hello Professor.”

“Harry. Remember you may call me Severus in private if you wish.”

“Yes, sir. I wasn’t sure if you had extended that privilege to school as well. I was wondering, do you know why everyone keeps coming up to me and expressing concern or condolences? No one will tell me anything.”

“Have a seat Harry. What they are probably referring to is the escape of Sirius Black, who was your Godfather and the secret keeper to the Fidelius Charm used to keep your family safe from the Dark Lord. It was that same night, after the death of your parents, that Black then went after Peter Pettigrew, another friend, and killed Pettigrew and twelve non-magicals in the same area. He was sent to Azkaban Prison for life. Around the end of July, he somehow escaped what was known as an un-escapable prison. The assumption is he is trying to find you to finish the work of the Dark Lord.”

“You don’t sound so sure of that Severus. Do you think there is another story?”

Severus sighed as he sat back in his chair, “I was in the same grade as Potter, Black, and the others. While they were…to put it nicely they were prankster bullies. Even so, Potter and Black had a brother-like bond and I cannot see Black betraying your parents. Much less being in the Dark Lords coterie. Black hated his family, which did support the Dark Lord, and had run away to live with the Potters. Pettigrew on the other hand, he was very much a follower and a freeloader. He wasn’t good at much and tended to be more of a groupie. They did try to include him in their antics, but it seemed he was more of a pet than a friend. He is one I could see abandoning ship for protection and going to the other side for power.”

“Hmm. That is concerning. Did you read anything about the trial that would have given more evidence to support your theory?”

“Interestingly enough, as far as I know, there was no trial. He was immediately taken to Azkaban.”

Harry shook his head in disbelief, “That cannot be legal. I guess I will have my lawyers look into this, as an interest in my continued safety. Since no one is willing to tell me anything about what is going on. Thank you for doing so.”

Severus nodded his head and then called for a house elf for some tea and snacks. “Now, tell me how your summer went outside of our training sessions. Also, once you get your schedule, bring it to me so we can set up sometimes to continue our sessions.”

Harry smiled and bounced a bit in his chair, “Will do, Severus. Oh, you won’t believe my summer! I pulled a Slytherin earlier in the year and became the owner of a restaurant. I have been working all summer to redo the restaurant in my image and build a whole new staff and menu.”

Severus finished pouring their tea, grabbed himself a few treats, and settled in for a good story. “Please to elaborate Harry, and do not leave anything out.”

* * *

Harry hated Dementors. By sheer luck he had been able to avoid having any real contact with them on the train, but he wasn’t so lucky at the one Quidditch game he went to see. _Just another reason for me to use these events for experimenting with my cooking._

It was during their DADA lesson on Bogarts that Harry learned why he had such a bad reaction. Professor Lupin had explained to him about how Dementors operated and how to combat them. _So, I just need to learn how to cast the Patronus Charm and I should be able to combat these side effects._

Later that same week, Harry stayed after the potions lesson was complete to ask Severus for help. “Severus, do you think you can teach me the Patronus Charm, so I don’t have the fainting issues again?”

Severus turned towards him, “Why have you not asked your DADA professor for help?”

“I did, but essentially he said it was a difficult charm and that he didn’t have the time to do so. There might have been more, but I left after the ‘no’ message was received.” Harry may or may not have pouted as he said this.

Severus leaned back onto his desk and folded his arms in thought, “Well, he wasn’t incorrect in stating it is a difficult charm. There are many who can’t properly produce a Patronus, merely the elementary form of mist. But I do understand the need and want to be able to combat those creatures. Yes, I will help you. But, remember, this is a difficult charm and it may take a while for you to even produce the mist. Do not be discouraged if you struggle.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you for all of your help.”

“Well, I expect my customary payment to be that much better then.”

Harry laughed as he made his way to the door, “Yes, sir. I will cook you a full course meal on one of those days.”

* * *

“Hey Harry, did you hear about what happened in the Slytherin/Gryffindor Care of Magical Creatures class?”

Harry looked up as Blaise and his other Slytherin friends joined him in the library, “I think so, not sure how much was true or not. I know Professor Hagrid showed the Hippogriffs, like in our class. Then, depending on who you ask, one got lose and mauled a student or Malfoy got his comeuppance and is being a Drama Queen. Something like that?”

His friends had been sniggering during his recounting of the house gossip, when Blaise replied, “Close. Malfoy had been behaving up until the idiot insulted the Hippogriff he was petting, which then reared back and slashed his arm.”

They all rolled their eyes before Theo continued, “You would have thought the animal had ripped his arm off with the way he was carrying on. And Parkinson is not any better.” Theo changes to a falsetto voice in imitation of Parkinson, “Oh Drakey, how do you feel? Oh, do you need me to help with anything? Drakey, how horrible this is, I hope you don’t scar.”

Harry and his friends all crack up laughing and had to quickly hush themselves before Ms. Pince came over and threw them out of the Library. “Oh Merlin, that is the worst part right there. Parkinson hovering.”

By then, they had been joined my Marcus and Anthony. “I heard that he was going to write his father about the incident. I think his goal is to get the Hippogriff executed, as revenge against it and the Professor.”

“That’s horrible! If he insulted the animal, then it was his fault! Professor Hagrid clearly stated they were proud creatures and to be genial to them. Which he should clearly understand, since he is the same damn way.” Another round of snickers erupts.

“Yeah, but Harry…this is Malfoy. And his father would be only too delighted to try and besmirch Dumbledore’s name and reputation. Not to mention Hagrid’s.”

“Still, I wonder if there is a way around this. That makes me think of something. I know there are many creatures that provide potion ingredients and other supplies…I wonder if I should start a menagerie of my own to cut down on cost. I wonder if anything could be used in cooking…hmm.”

“And he’s gone.” Flint said, and the others just laughed.

* * *

By the time Halloween had rolled around, Harry was well on his way to owning and running several farms and businesses that would allow for him to be self-sufficient. He wouldn’t have to worry about produce or meat quality, because he would have control over the beginning and ending product. 

His goblin advisors had all been thoroughly impressed with his ideas, as well as the fact he wanted to use these projects to help those that couldn’t find work in the magical world for one reason or another.

“I would like you to reach out to squibs (really need to find a better name for those that don’t have access to their magic), first generation magicals (muggle-born), and creatures that have restrictions one them. I would like them to help work and tend to the land, produce, animals, and buildings. I will house them on the land, and they will get paid for their work as well. If they have any skills that would go along with my goals, such as butchering, storage, research into herbology or produce, I would also like them to do that. What do you think?” Harry was so grateful for the communication mirrors the goblins had employed. It made these random ideas he gets that much easier to implement.

“That would be doable Mr. Prince. We can start by buying up unused or unclaimed land. Are there any areas you are wanting to look in particular?”

“Not really, but do not restrict yourself to the UK. I know there are some plants and animals that just do not thrive in this environment and there are people all over that could use the help. Feel free to purchase land in other countries and regions. Offer people and beings in those areas the same option.”

“Of course, we will start right away. I do have a suggestion.” Harry nods his head to continue. “It might be prudent to also sell some of the products of these lands to build up equity, because you will burn a great deal of your current stash in start-up costs. As you start to produce products, you can begin to generate renewable income to help offset the initial costs and wages for those working. I am assuming the wages may be lower due to being rent free on your land?”

“That sounds like a sound idea, and yes. That should be clearly expressed to those that wish to live on the land. If they do so their wages will be lower due to being rent free, but only so much as it would be to cover rent. Once we build the housing, we can discuss what that amount would be.”

“Very well, Mr. Prince. We will get right on that.”

“Thank you Griphook. How has the initial objective been?”

“Final paperwork has been processed and forwarded to the appropriate offices, as well as a cease and desist order against the persecution of the creature.”

“Awesome work Griphook. Please give yourself a thousand-gallon bonus for your excellent work.” _Professor Hagrid will be happy to know the Hippogriff will not be executed._

Griphook flashed a wicked grin, “Will do, sir. Until next time.” And the mirror went back to normal.

Just as Harry was placing the communication mirror down there was a knock on his kitchen door. Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was well past curfew, “Crap. I didn’t mean to stay here this late. Oh well.”

When Harry opened the door, he saw his head of house, “Professor Flitwick, I am terribly sorry about being out past curfew. I lost track of time as I was discussing business with my advisors.”

“Yes, well fortunately for you, Mr. Prince, there was an incident and all students are being transferred to the Great Hall. Please follow me, and there will be no punishment this time. Just try to limit this happening again.”

Harry quickly followed the professor towards the great hall, “Another incident? And around Halloween. There seems to be a pattern forming. What happened this time?”

“There seems to have been a break-in attempt on the Gryffindor Tower by Sirius Black. As a full-scale search is being conducted all students are going to be sleeping in the Great Hall tonight. As I was doing a student count, I noticed your absence and came to fetch you.”

_Hmm… that is interesting. If he was trying to get to me wouldn’t he have gone to the Ravenclaw dorms? Unless he assumed, I would be a Gryffindor like my parents. That reminds me, I need to check on the progress of the investigation into his arrest._

* * *

Harry heard from his lawyers that were investigating Black’s arrest just before Christmas Break. So far, they found there were no records of an interrogation or trail, which means he was placed in prison illegally according to all laws active at the time. He asked them to prepare both a statement of intent and to launch in enquiry into the actions of the Ministry at the time. Hopefully, this will help get to the bottom of the mystery. 

Harry also hoped it would stop the overprotective measures the Headmaster was trying to implement on him. He tried to prevent Harry from visiting the wizarding village, even though he had the signed permission slip from his daddy. Professor Snape and his head of house both put a stop to such actions, but that didn’t stop the Headmaster from trying other things.

Harry and his father had stopped at the restaurant in France to check on the renovations and how everything was going. Harry was supper excited about the amazing progress they had made, “This is great! It looks like we should be able to open in January or February. Luc, how is the staff hiring going? Oh, and sometime soon you should be receiving shipments from HP Farms of produce and meat. At some point, herbs, spices, and other ingredients should also be coming in.”

Luc nodded his head and made a note on his clipboard, “Okay, I’ll make a note to keep an eye out for them. Did the original vendors have issues? Oh, and the hiring is going well. We are almost full staff, just a few more dining room staff and we will be good.”

Harry shook his head with a smile and began to rock back-and-forth on his feet, “No, there wasn’t an issue. I just decided I would like to produce or raise my own ingredients. Hence HP Farms. It will be small and basic items at first, so some stuff will still come in from the original vendors, but over time it will all come from HP Farms.”

Luc simply shook his head, “Why am I not surprised. Everything should be done by the beginning to mid-January, and we can begin training the staff around then. We can have the soft opening in February and fully open by the end of month or beginning or March. Does that sound good?”

“Sounds awesome! Let me know when you plan on doing the training and openings. I would like to be here for some of it, as much as I can anyways.

“Will do, Boss. All we have left is to approve the menu, the graphics, and advertisement. Then you can have your vacation.”

“Yes! Okay, show me what you have.”

*Time Skip*

Lucas had outdone himself with this lesson. There were in Denmark at one of the premier molecular gastronomy institues, Nakiri International, which was run by one of Lucas’s good friends Soe Nakiri. “Soe! It’s great to see you again my friend and thank you for letting me bring my son to your facility. How is your wife and daughter doing?”

Soe Nakiri walked toward Lucas with his arms open to give him a hug, “Lucas! I was excited to hear from you and to hear you have a son! When did this happen? I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone. They are doing wonderful. Alice is in Japan attending the Academy with her friend and cousin.”

Lucas stepped back from the hug with a smile and gave a small chuckle, “That’s good to hear. Well, I wasn’t, and still am not seeing anyone, but I met this cute little monster and adopted him.”

“Hey!” Harry exclaimed. He had finally stopped gapping at the building and all the shiny appliances he could see through the windows. “I was not a monster. You love me and you know it.”

Both men laugh at Harry’s statement, before Lucas makes introductions, “Soe, this is my son Hadrian Prince. Little One, this is one of my longtime friends Soe Nakiri, who is the founder of this facility.

Harry steps forwards and puts his hand out to shake Mr. Nakiri’s hand, “It is a pleasure to meet you sir, and thank you for the opportunity to see your business. I haven’t really learned much about molecular gastronomy, just heard about it.”

Soe shakes Harry’s hand with a smile, “Please, call me Soe (Harry then, please) and I am delighted to show off my research. I take it your father hasn’t explained everything.” At that Harry shakes his head with a confused look towards his daddy, who simply smiles back. “You will be spending you holiday break here learning what me and my staff can teach you before you have to go back to school.”

Harry almost explodes with delight, “Really?!? Oh, that would be wonderful! I will do my utmost best to be a good student! Yes, yes, yes!”

Both men bust out laughing at the excited spectacle that was Harry, “Well, I am glad to have such an eager student. Let’s start with a tour and then I can introduce you to some of your teachers.”

Harry nods his head with a bright smile, “Yes! Let’s begin.”

* * *

One morning during breakfast, conversations exploded all throughout the great hall as students who received the Daily Prophet began to read the front-page news. Harry, who didn’t subscribe to the gossip rag in disguise, leaned over to look at Terry Boot’s paper, “What had caused such a ruckus this time?”

Terry shifted the paper so Harry could see it better, “It says that Sirius Black may not actually have been a Death Eater or the criminal he was made out to be. Apparently, there was in inquiry into the records of his arrest and trial. Only to find out there was no interrogation or trail of any kind. He was simply thrown into prison based of what everyone suspected or assumed. No evidence was presented or noted that definitively showed Black had done anything.”

Harry, keeping with the fact he didn’t know anything, widened his eyes in surprise before asking, “Isn’t that illegal? In the muggle world, you couldn’t do that even if he said he did it when arrested. They would still have a trial if he plead not guilty.”

Terry shook his head, “It isn’t, but according to the paper, the ministry is trying to use the excuse of the war and there was “overwhelming evidence at the time”, which would be why they did what they did. From what I have read, whoever started the inquiry isn’t going to let that fly. They have temporarily halted the Kiss-on-sight order for Black, and if he turned himself in to Madam Bones or with a lawyer, he would be given a new trial.”

“Hmm…I wonder if he will. I am not sure if I would trust the people that threw me into prison without a by-your-leave to keep their word on a fair trial. Or not to be kissed and someone go “oops”.”

Terry snorted a laugh, “Yeah, wouldn’t blame the bloke.”

About a week later, Professor Flitwick pulled Harry out of class, “Mr. Prince, if you would come with me please.”

Harry quickly gathered his stuff and hurried after his head of house. As they were making their way towards the professor’s office Harry asked, “What is this about Professor? Has something happened to my Father?”

Professor Flitwick shook his head as he waved Harry into his office, “No, Mr. Prince, nothing like that. It turns out that Sirius Black must have seen the newspaper and turned himself in with a lawyer. They quickly held a trail and it was discovered that there had been a huge miscarriage of justice. Mr. Black is asking to see you. We have contacted your father, who will be meeting you at St. Mungos, where Mr. Black is recovering.”

“Not to say I don’t want to see my godfather, but why am I being allowed to see him by his request alone?” Harry was a little suspicious about motives, seeing as they didn’t even ask if he wanted to see the man.

Professor Flitwick looked at Harry for a minute before answering, “One piece of evidence that came about due to the new trail was that Peter Pettigrew, the actual secret keeper that night, is apparently an unregistered Animagus and is currently residing within Hogwarts. This is a convenient, and legitimate, excuse to get you away from the castle without alerting the culprit. Other precautions are being taken for the rest of the student body as well.”

Harry nodded his head at that statement. It made sense somewhat, especially if they fear what the individual would do if found out. More than likely, the individual had been masquerading as a pet thus having immediate access to the students and could cause harm at any time. The professor handed Harry some floo powder, “You will be flooing to St. Mungos reception where your father should meet you. We will send someone to inform you when it is safe for you to return. Enjoy your visit Mr. Prince.” And with that Harry flooed away.

Harry, still having trouble with the floo, once again went flying out of the fireplace as he arrived at the hospital. Luckily, his father was waiting to catch him, “Whoa Little One. Still haven’t gotten the hand of the floo yet huh?” After Lucas finished brushing the soot off of his son, he pulled him into a hug.

“No, and I don’t think I ever will. So, what do you think Mr. Black is wanting to talk about Dad?”

Lucas, having already discovered the room they were to meet Mr. Black, began to lead Harry towards the lifts, “I am not sure, but probably about custody. I am not sure if he has been informed of your adoption.”

Harry stopped and looked up at his dad, “He can’t contest the adoption, right?”

Lucas shook his head and put his arm around son’s shoulders, “No, but if he is under the assumption that you are with someone else or possibly foster care, he may want to offer you his hospitality.”

“Okay” Harry whispered. Harry didn’t like the possibility of someone trying to take him away from his daddy. Not that he, nor his daddy, would allow that to happen. They finally reached their destination and Lucas knocked on the door.

The door was opened by, “Professor Lupin? What are you doing here, sir?”

Before the professor could respond another voice called out, “Moony, who is it? Is it Harry? Let him in!”

Professor Lupin moves to the side and waves them in, “Yes, Sirius. It is Harry and his adoptive father Mr. Prince.”

Harry watched Mr. Black’s face as Professor Lupin said this. He wasn’t disappointed, there was confusion and possibly disappointment, but luckily no anger. “Hello Mr. Black. It is good to hear everything has worked out. I assume you have not been told, but I was adopted by my father when I was seven. Even so, I would like to get to know you and learn more about my birth mother and father.”

“No, I wasn’t aware you were adopted, but it is good to see you have family. I would love to tell you stories about your birth parents, and Mooney (You may call me Remus) would help too. We both were best friends with your father and knew your mother well. How did you meet your adoptive father…Mr. Prince was it?”

Lucas nodded his head and waved Harry over to a chair, “Yes Mr. Black. I happened to have moved next door to Harry’s maternal aunt and uncle around the time he was five. He was a curious little monster (Hey! Again, not a monster and you love me.) and expressed an interest in my profession. I am a professional chef and I was all too happy to teach an eager student. It helped to get Harry out of that house…they were not the nicest of people and were more concerned with their comfort and reputation than Harry.”

“Sirius please, or Padfoot. That is the name given to my animagus form. Please both of you have a seat and have some snacks. I would like to hear more about how you met and how Harry grew up. It could be awhile before they send for you again.”

Father and son got comfortable and begin to tell Sirius and Remus all about meeting, cooking, and traveling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: So this chapter grew legs and it was too long to include both 3 & 4 years like I originally planned.  
> I would like to thank everyone that has favorited, followed, and/or reviewed my story. I am glad everyone is liking my idea so far. I am almost done with year 4, so it should be out soon.


	6. Snap Shots - Hogwarts Year 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's fourth year and the Triwizard Tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Full disclaimer in first chapter.  
> This chapter is the fourth of Harry’s Hogwarts Years, and I will be changing some things, so it doesn’t follow the cannon exactly. There is a lot going on these two years, so be prepared.  
> Italics are thoughts  
> //Parseltongue//

Chapter 6: Snap Shots – Hogwarts Years (4)

Pettigrew had been successfully captured and sentenced to Azkaban for his crimes. The Weasley’s had been horrified to find out they had been housing the criminal this whole time, and that he had been essentially sleeping in the same room as their young children. Malfoy had a field day with that information and used it to get the hot tempered younger Weasley’s into detention often. He would not stop talking about it, and it was getting on everyone’s nerves. Harry was about ready to switch his sugar for salt when he makes his coffee next; and since Malfoy likes a little coffee with his sugar it would generate an extraordinarily strong reaction.

Sirius spent the rest of the school year in St. Mungos recovering from his stint in prison and his trip to Hogwarts. When he was released Sirius, and Remus was dragged along, made his way to the Prince’s residence in Surry. “Good morning Harry, Lucas. Is this the outdoor kitchen you lured Harry in with? Why do you have a kitchen in the backyard?”

Lucas chuckled as he and Harry finished making lunch, “Yes this is the kitchen I used to lure the little monster (Daaaddddyyy!) to me. I like to be outside and cooking, especially when I want to use the herbs and produce I grow in my garden. It’s just a different way to doing something rather mundane. We are almost done, why don’t you two set the table, everything is on the table, and then we can eat.”

“Yes sir!” snapping a salute, Sirius made his way over to the table and helped Remus set the table for four. “What did you two make for lunch?”

“We decided on Italian today, so we made Lasagna, garlic bread, and a salad. Nothing too complicated. How have you two been? Please serve yourself.”

Sirius went straight for the food, which he had been sniffing constantly since he sat down, and left Remus to do the talking. “So far so good. Sirius was given a clean bill of health about two weeks ago and has been working on his finances and housing since. After it came out I was a werewolf, and resigned, I have…” Just then Sirius let out the loudest, and rather obscene, moan ever. (Oh Mirlin thishis so goud.) “Sirius, chew your food and don’t talk with your mouth full. Show some manners please.”

Sirius swallowed his current mouthful, “Remy, you have to try this. This is the best thing I have ever tasted. I think my mouth may be in nirvana.” He began wolfing down his food again.

“Be that as it may, you are being terribly rud-mumph…” As Remus had been lecturing him, Sirius had stuffed a forkful of the lasagna into his mouth mid-sentence. Just as he was removing the fork, Remus also let out a moan.

Harry and Lucas couldn’t take it anymore. They had been silently laughing during the comedy routine, but with that last moan they cracked up laughing. “You two are too much. Stop arguing and just eat before it gets cold.”

The next few minutes are filled with the sounds of clinking silverware and delighted noises, before Harry turns to his father, “Dad, where are we going this summer? I know I will need to check in on the restaurant, but that shouldn’t take too long. So, we should be able to travel again this summer yes?”

“Yes, we will be heading to India first to introduce you to different culture’s way of using magic. I was talking with your cooking teachers and they told me about how other cultures use magic differently and have different understandings of possible ingredients and other matters. They have put me into contact with several magical chefs in several countries that are willing to teach you some of what they know. I have also asked them about your ability to speak to snakes and they have said they can help with that too.”

As Harry was dancing in his chair celebrating the summer plans, Sirius and Remus started coughing in shock, “What do you mean ability to talk to snakes?”

Harry stops dancing and blinks at the two still trying to calm their reactions, “Yeah, I can talk to snakes. Have you not seen Skylark yet?” When they two men choked out a no, Harry turned to look towards the trees and hissed.

Skylark reviled himself with an answering hiss and flew over to settled onto Harry’s head, “This is Skylark, my familiar and friend.” Harry then hissed introductions to Skylark, who nodded his head in acknowledgment.

Remus was the first to recover from their coughing fit, “That is a Magical Horned Serpent. I thought they were extinct. How did you find him?”

“When we were in America for a trip when I stumbled across him in one of the animal emporiums we visited. He claimed me as his human, and I didn’t protest.” As Harry spoke, he began to clear the table of their dishes.

Sirius, after finally calming down, shook his head at the newest surprise his godson presented him, “Well, you need to let us know when our travel days are so we can be all packed and ready to go.”

Both Princes turned to look at Sirius while Remus merely nodded. “What do you mean you can be ready to go?” Harry turned to look at his father, “Are they coming with us?”

Lucas then turned to his son, “I had no plans for them to come, but if you don’t mind, they may come along. Just know, while there will be time for sight-seeing this is primarily a learning trip. Please do not disrupt his schedule and his classes. This is for your safety…Harry can get testy if you keep him from his classes and cooking.”

Remus and Sirius simply laugh as Harry whined at his father, “Dad! You make me sound like I am uncontrollable…or in the very least violent.”

Lucas laughed as he started cleaning the dishes, “Little One, do remember I was there when some of the young chefs tried to intrude on your lessons or mess with your dish…you can be scary when it comes to your cooking. Does _Bon Manger_ ring a bell?”

Harry blushes and looks away in a pout, “Whatever. I am going to start packing. I assume we will be leaving soon?”

Lucas chuckles under his breath at his son’s pout, “Yes, everyone should be ready to go in two days. That is when our portkey will be read to depart.”

“What?!? Two days! Crap, we have so much to do. Mooney hurry up. We need to go to the bank and the we need to get clothes for the areas, and…” Remus began pushing Sirius towards the hidden spot they could apparate from, “We will, but we need to go now. See you two soon! (BYE!!!) You don’t have to shout Siri…” *Pop*

The Princes simply laughed and began to prepare for their trip.

* * *

 **Year 4** – Unwilling participation and International Relations

Normally, Harry didn’t mind going back to Hogwarts but this year it was different. He had had such a great time with his dad and godfathers in the different countries they visited. But most of all, he had really enjoyed learning the different types of magic. There was so much magic that Hogwarts just didn’t teach. He loved learning Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures but there was so much more out there. 

He had learned about using the innate Life Magic in every animal, plant, and mineral and how that could be used in cooking. Specifically, in how to tell the quality and potency of the ingredient. It also helped in the preparation and cooking of the ingredient and finding the peak point of the ingredients and dish.

He also learned about Intention Magic, which specifically dealt with the charms branch. He learned about putting emotions and feelings into the dish so the consumer would feel or experience it themselves. This could be used to enhance the effects of the dish to the point of full-body reactions.

Harry also was introduced to several Parsel Magicians when they were India, who explained the history and capabilities of Parsel Magic. Contrary to the fears of British Wizards, Parsel magic was equally defensive and offensive. Particularly when it came to healing and potions.

Unfortunately, Harry had to return to Hogwarts to continue his education. Harry and his friends had been catching up in their compartment when Weasley made an unwanted entrance, “Harry, you really need to get away from these slimy snakes. Especially with what is going on this year, you really should come sit with me and Hermione.”

Theo was the first to respond, “First off, it is Hermione and me. Second, snakes are not slimy. Simply scaly. Third, what are you talking about?”

Blaise takes the opportunity to speak before the redhead could, “I am assuming you are talking about the big event that is happening, but no one is talking about. Malfoy has also been alluding to something, but even he doesn’t know the particulars. So, I doubt your father, being the rule bidder he is, would tell you anything when others have kept the overall secret just that…secret.” 

Weasley had been getting progressively redder throughout the conversation and seemed to be a split second from exploding when Granger showed up, “Ronald, leave before you say something you are not supposed to. We will talk to Harry later…” Granger continued to lecture Weasley as she dragged him away from their compartment.

“I don’t understand why they can’t leave me alone. I tell them every year that I am not their friend and for them to stay away, but they never listen. I wonder what is happening this year that has everyone in a tizzy. I think my godfather knows something, because he was being a bit cryptic before I left for the train. He told me to be careful and stay out of trouble.”

No one seemed to know, so they went back to their original conversation before they were rudely interrupted.

* * *

“Mr. Prince, a moment before you leave.” Harry turned back toward Professor Flitwick, “I know you usually like to cook in the hours before dinner, but if you recall, today is when the visiting schools will arrive. Everyone is required to be outside to greet them.”

Harry vaguely recalled the Headmaster saying something about the other two schools coming when he had announced the Triwizard Tournament. Harry, like many of his fellow Ravenclaws, had immediately set out to research the tournament upon its announcement. Unlike the other students, who had run to the Hogwarts Library or the Ravenclaw common room library, Harry had gone down to the Chamber of Secrets.

During one the many conversations with his favorite professor about various topics, the Chamber had been brought up. When Harry had expressed his want to see what was still there, and to see if the Basilisk was still whole, Severus had all but thrown him over his shoulder and high-tailed it to the entrance. They had discovered the corpse of the Basilisk was still intact, which sent Severus into La-La Land, and that there was another chamber behind where the snake had nested. The chamber had contained Slytherin’s personal library, which is where Harry went for his information. 

And Harry was not happy about what he had discovered. The biggest concern being the reason they had discontinued the tournament all those years ago…the death toll. “Yes Professor, I do remember hearing about it. I understand and will be there with the rest of the school.” Flitwick nodded his head and handed him a pass for his next class.

*Short Time Skip*

Harry was somewhat impressed with the shows the visiting students put on but was mostly laughing at those that were fan-boying over the famous Quidditch player and the boys making fools of themselves around the Beauxbatons Academy girls. Harry was excited to continue practicing his French and maybe learning more languages, he wasn’t sure exactly where Drumstrang Institute was located so didn’t know what language they would speak.

After dinner was finished, the Headmaster had stood up and explained how the selection for the school champions would commence. Harry was relieved that the choice was going to be made by an impartial judge, and there was going to be an age limit. He really didn’t want anyone trying to choose him simply because of some nonsensical preconceived notion about the “Boy-Who-Lived”. He wanted nothing to do with it, he didn’t even want to see the tasks, and didn’t want to get roped into it accidently.

When the Headmaster stated the date of the choosing of the champions though, Harry’s heart and head dropped. “What’s wrong Harry?”

Harry didn’t even bother looking up to see who ask, “It had to be Halloween. Why Halloween?” Harry began to lightly thump his head on the table.

A slightly French accented voice spoke next, “What is wrong with Halloween?”

“Something always happens on Halloween, and it is never good! I just know something will go wrong, somehow.”

* * *

*Knock Knock* “Professor? I received your message.” Harry didn’t have to wait long before the portrait into Severus’s office opened.

“Come in Mr. Prince, I will be with you momentarily.”

Harry quickly makes himself comfortable and pulls out his homework while he waited. About fifteen minutes later, Severus appears with a box in his hand, “Harry, I have finished with rendering the Basilisk and have received the final products.”

“Awesome, you have already taken what you would like as well?”

“Yes, and I appreciate your gift. There is also something that I think you will like. The Goblins were most helpful with completing the request.”

Harry was curious now, what possibly could Severus have had the goblins make? Harry opened the box and began looking through all the new ingredients that came from the snake. It wasn’t until he moved all the vials and containers to his storage compartment in his trunk that he saw something at the bottom. Harry wasn’t sure what he was looking at, but it looked like clothing, “What is this? This looks like clothing of some kind.”

“That would be correct, I had the goblins use the Basilisk skin, and other materials, to make you some battle robes as well as chef clothes. The skin in impervious to most magics and physical attacks. It will withstand a great deal of heat as well as acids and poisons. It is lightweight and still allows you the full range of motion and mobility. I will have you practice in your new clothes, both sets, so you can get use to how they feel. Hopefully, you won’t need the battle robes, but better safe than sorry.”

Harry all but body slammed Severus with a hug, “Thank you so much! This is awesome! I am going to try them on right now.”

Harry quickly runs to the bathroom and changes into the battle robes first, “These are so cool. They are not hot or heavy like leather usually is. I look so badass!”

Severus laughs at Harry’s enthusiasm, “Yes, you do. They have built-in feather weight and cooling charms. Go try on the chef’s clothes.”

Harry runs back and changes again, “These are so cool! I can’t believe how thin the gloves are. I can still feel everything as if I didn’t have them on.” Harry was continuously opening and closing his hands, testing the feel of the gloves.

“They are made with a very thin layer of the Basilisk hide as well as Acromantula silk. You can wear those gloves from beginning to end of your dish and you will not lose the sensitive touch you need for cooking. They will handle heat, prevent loss of grip, as well as protect you from sharp edges. This outfit also has the same charms and protections.”

“These are awesome! Thank you so much Severus!”

“I am glad you like them. Let us begin our lessons and test out the battle robes first, then we can head to your kitchen for dinner and to test the chef’s clothes.”

Harry shook his head, laughing at his professor, and followed Severus to the training room.

* * *

Harry was once again hiding in his cooking space. It was Halloween and the Goblet of Fire was to choose the school champions that night. Harry had made his opinion clear to all that asked him or tried to talk to him about the tournament…that he couldn’t care less about any of it. While he was enjoying the ability to converse with the visiting students, especially about food and regional magics, he wanted nothing to do with the whole thing.

Harry had told his head of house and Severus where he would be, just in case, but he didn’t care who was champion and saw no reason to be there. He could just as easily cook himself some food. Everything was going well…until there was a knock on his portrait.

“No. No, no, no! I knew it! Something always goes wrong. What could it be this time, vampires?” Harry threw down his notes and stomped over to the doorway.

Upon opening the portrait, he saw Severus standing there. Shaking his head Harry sighed, “What happened this time?” When Severus remained silent, Harry looked up at him.

Severus’s face was one of worry and concealed anger, “It seems, Mr. Prince, that somehow you have been entered and chosen as the fourth champion of the tournament.” 

Harry was outraged, “How the hell did that happen? I didn’t put my name in, and I am underage! No, I refuse!”

Severus gathered Harry into his arms when he saw he was beginning to cry, “Harry. It’s okay. We need to go and talk to the officials, maybe we can get you out of this still. I will be here with you.”

Harry clung to Severus and continued to cry out his frustration and anger. He just wanted to learn magic and how to cook amazing food with his father. Why was this happening to him. “Please. I don’t want to do this alone. I want my Daddy.” By this time Harry was speaking barely above a whisper and shaking like a leaf.

“I will be here with you Harry. I will contact your father as soon as possible, and hopefully we can get him here to support you.”

“Thank you, Severus.”

* * *

Unfortunately, there was nothing they could do. Harry was going to have to compete in the tournament or he would lose his magic. The other issue that Harry was experiencing was the interference from Dumbledore allowing his father to visit. Harry was adamant that he should be allowed to have his father as support, regardless of the fact his father was non-magical, during this trying event. Luckily for Harry, the other professors agreed and were able to get permission from the Ministry of Magic to allow Lucas access to the school.

Because of all the ridicule he was experiencing, Harry and his father spent most of their free time in his kitchen cooking and prepping for the first task. One of the things Harry could always count on was the Idiot Duo, and sister, to be loud. Because of Weasley loudly complaining about his older brother Charlie being at the school, and the twins helping to translate his whining, Harry knew the task probably had to do with dragons. While Harry knew Professor Hagrid probably knew a lot about dragons, he wasn’t sure he could trust him to give him information or not tell someone he knew about the task. So, he sought help from Severus.

“I know you probably can’t tell me much, but do you know anything about the task? I know dragons are somehow involved, just not how or what I would need to do.”

Severus settled down in the new sitting room that the castle had created in the kitchen, “You are correct, I don’t know much. Usually, the first task has to do with courage and problem-solving…well actually all of them have some type of problem-solving element. The dragon is probably the main focus, so a good place to start would be what do we know about dragons in general.”

“Well, the breath fire obviously. They are very resistant to offensive magic and most physical attacks. They also have a tendency to hoard shiny items.” Harry trails off in thought, before looking at his father as he spoke. “I have also heard the phrase ‘protective like a mother dragon’, so I would assume they are fiercely protective of what they see as theirs.”

Severus nodded his head and made himself some tea that the house elves were kind enough to provide, “Yes, that is a bit of an understatement. Mother dragons, especially when nesting, are especially fierce and can be very uncontrollable. The reservations have special teams and wards specifically for those dragons.”

“So, I need to come up with something that would help fireproof me and defensive magic against something that is basically a tank with wings. Great!” Harry threw his hands up in the air and then slumped over in his chair.

Lucas turned to his son and placed his hand on his head, “Now, don’t be pessimistic about this. That is setting yourself up for failure. We can do this. You know a lot of different magics and, if you have forgotten, you actually have a dragon for a familiar.”

Harry popped up in excitement, “That’s right! Skylark is essentially a dragon, just a different type and his magic is a little different. Hold on, I will be right back!” Harry then rushes out the room heading towards his dorm.

After Harry cleared the portrait, Lucas turned to Severus, “Tell me Severus, do you think my Little One can survive this?”

With a sardonic tone, Severus asked, “This task or the tournament in general?”

“Both.” Lucas was really worried. He didn’t want to lose his son; he didn’t know what he would do if he did. He never really told Harry, but his son saved him from himself. He didn’t think he could live without his Little One in his life.

Severus sighed into his teacup, “Your son has pulled off the impossible in the past, and as you said. He knows a lot of different magics and is a very strong and capable wizard. If he was any other fourteen-year-old, I would probably say no. But…I think, if he really thinks and plans for the impossible, he might just get through this.”

“That isn’t all that comforting (It wasn’t meant to be.), but it better than nothing.”

Just then, Harry burst back into the kitchen. This time, Skylark was with him and hissing up a storm. “My brilliant friend here has been missing for the past few days. I just found out why! He had been doing reconnaissance of the dragons for the task! He has some information and ideas on how to help me survive this task!”

Both Severus and Lucas smile with some level or relief, maybe Harry could pull this off. “Alright, let us hear what he has to say and begin to strategize.”

* * *

*Lucas’s POV*

The day of the task arrived before Lucas was ready, not that he would ever be ready for his Little One to risk his life against a dragon. He had been able to sit in the teacher’s section of the stands and was seated between Severus and Minerva. He had about fainted when he saw the size of the first dragon the Hogwarts champion faced off. Severus ended up giving him a calming potion when the objective was announced to the audience.

_What were these people thinking, putting children up against nesting mother dragons and essentially having them steal from THEIR NEST!?! They were insane. I am seriously reconsidering the private tutoring option._

The first champion did well. Harry had asked the twins to pass on the task information when he learned from Skylark the other headmasters had also seen the dragons. It was logical to expect them to inform their champions to give them a leg-up on the competition. He still was injured but completed the task without major injury (for magicals anyways). The only female champion did a little better, with suffering minor burns. When the third dragon was brought out Severus drew in a sharp breath.

“Severus, what is it?” Lucas was already wound tight; he didn’t need anything else to happen right now.

“The fourth dragon, which Harry will have as the Drumstrang champion just stepped out, is the Hungarian Horntail. If you recall, that was the biggest and most dangerous of the four. I swear, it’s the Potter luck.”

Lucas just made a wounded noise, then whipped around as the students started screaming. The Drumstrang champion had caused the dragon to crush some of her eggs and had been hit by the dragon’s tail. Luckily, he wasn’t injured too bad and was able to gather the false egg before the dragon recovered from the attack. “I don’t think my heart will survive this task, much less the year.”

Minerva patted his hand, “I understand the stress you are under, and I completely agree, but we need to believe in Harry. He will need all our support after he passes this task. And he will pass this task.” 

Lucas wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince him or herself, maybe both, but appreciated the effort all the same. Just then, they brought out the last dragon. “Oh my god. She is pissed. This isn’t good. She looks more agitated than the other dragons did. Oh, Little One. Please be okay.”

Just then, the cannon signaling the beginning of the last match went off and Harry stepped out to jeering from everyone in the stands. Minerva shook her head. _Seems the students are still giving Harry grief about being the fourth champion._

Harry had donned the Basilisk battle robes Severus had made for him as his uniform. He also carried his double-curved bladed staff, which also worked as a magical conduit. His Little One looked like a magical warrior from those video games he had seen advertised on the television. “Well, that is one way to make an entrance.”

Severus snorted and smirked, “He will never live down this image. He looks like the warrior everyone wants him to be. He will be hounded worse than ever when the Headmaster announces the Yule Ball.” Lucas just snorted.

Just as the mother dragon seemed to catch the scent of his son, Harry began to speak in Parseltongue. This caused the arena to erupt again, many of the students not knowing his son could speak the snake language. The plan was to see if the mother dragon could be reasoned with, as Skylark had confirmed dragons could understand and speak Parseltongue.

The dragon was responding to Harry, but the negotiations did not seem to be going well. The dragon was getting increasingly aggressive and as soon as she shot off a burst of flames in the air, Lucas knew Plan A had not worked. “This isn’t good. He is going to have to get the egg another way.”

As the dragon began showing her aggression, Skylark had emerged from Harry’s hair and increased rapidly in size. By the time he stopped growing, he would have been able to wrap around the dragon three times. The sight of a full-grown Skylark cause further screaming, and some spectators tried to run away scared of the unknown creature bigger than the dragon. Many had never seen Harry’s familiar, much less the creature in general.

Skylark sent his own response to the dragon as he began to move. Harry quickly ran towards Skylark and jumped onto his back and Skylark took to the sky. The mother dragon retaliated with a plume of flames towards Harry, who proceeded to block them with his staff. This further frustrated the mother dragon, who had begun to maneuver around the arena despite the heavy iron chain. Skylark began doing several aerial tricks and dives antagonizing the mother dragon, attempting to tease her away from her nest and eggs.

She continued to cry out and shoot flames at the two, all of which were blocked my Harry using his staff or avoided all together by Skylark. Minerva leaned over towards the other two, “What is that weapon he has? How is he using it to block the flames? Dragon flames are notoriously difficult to block because they are magical, but he is doing so with almost no effort.”

Lucas answered, “During one of our trips overseas, we came across a warrior tribe that primarily used bladed staffs as their choice of magical conduit rather than wands. Harry was already training with weapons and had expressed his interest in their culture. They saw his genuine enthusiasm for the weapons, and not just the magic. They taught him their ways and helped him to create his bladed staff. It is paired to him much like a wand, but it better equipped to deal with his magic than the pre-made wands because it was made specifically for him. The blade is almost sentient it is so connected to him.”

As Lucas finished talking, the mother dragon seemed to have had enough of the interlopers and finally took flight. She began to fly around the arena chasing Skylark and Harry, continuously pulling at the chain until…it finally snapped. Screams erupted throughout the stands, and the dragon handlers rushed forwards in attempts to gain control of the situation.

The aerial battle continued and eventually rose high above the stands and the wards placed to protect the spectators. The spectators began to rush through the stands as the dragon’s flames were no longer contained within the safety wards. More dragon handlers and off-duty Aurors moved to shield people as they fled to safety. Lucas could see that Skylark, with Harry still holding on and blocking fire attacks when necessary, was flying higher and higher trying to draw the mother dragon away from the arena. 

Just then someone screamed, and everyone stopped and looked up. Lucas felt his heart lodge in his throat as he saw a small dark object begin to descend at a rapid pace away from the fighting dragons. “Harry!”

Harry was falling in a direct and controlled path towards the arenas center where the nest laid. Suddenly, Harry adjusted his position and the cloak billowed out acting like a parachute, helping to slow his decent. Even so, Harry landed with such force creating a great dust cloud, obscuring the view of the spectators. 

Lucas held his breath, praying to anyone listening for his son to be okay. Slowly the dust cleared enough for him to see his son was picking up the egg, ending his task. Cheers rang out among the remaining spectators. The youngest champion had completed the task with seemingly no injuries and provided a spectacular show. 

Just then, a great roar was heard causing everyone to look up. They had forgotten the dragons still in the sky. The mother dragon had been able to push Skylark away and had taken notice of the noise from below, allowing her to spot the intruder in her nest. She quickly fell into a dive towards the arena, causing Skylark to call out a warning to Harry. Lucas whipped around to yell at his son, “Harry! Get out of there now!”

To Lucas’s dismay, Harry seemed to not have heard him. Harry was moving towards the center of the arena rather than the exit or safety of the dragon handlers. Harry reached the center, placed the egg on the ground, and planted his feet in a stable stance. When the dragon was within flame distance, he screamed out something in Parseltongue and thrusted his bladed staff down into the ground. There was a rumble and the ground began to quake, causing more screaming from the stands and surrounding areas. 

The dragon, sensing something big was about to happen, shot of a jet of fire towards the egg stealer. As the flames reached Harry, massive tentacles made of rock and vines exploded from the ground and wrapped around the dragon. They wrapped the dragon up tighter than a Gringotts vault, including clamping down on the jaws and wings. The dragon had been safely bound, ensuring the safety of all within the arena. Cheering once again erupted among the spectators, which quickly turned to concerned whispers as people remembered the flames shot towards the youngest champion.

Lucas couldn’t care less about the dragon or the cheering, he wanted to know if Harry had escaped the flames, “Harry! Harry, please.” Lucas screamed while making his way to the arena with Severus and Minerva on his heels.

Just as Lucas made it to the arena floor, he was able to see Harry lowering the Basilisk hide cloak with the golden egg in his arm. Lucas about collapsed with relief and disbelief when Harry turned to him with a shit-eating grin on his face. “Hey dad, look!” Harry holds up the egg, as if he hadn’t just been almost barbecued by a dragon, “I did it! And look! No injurumph” 

Lucas had rushed over and gathered his son to him in a crushing hug. “You are never to do that again. Ever!” Lucas squeezed Harry to him hard and began to cry, “I can’t lose you. Please…” Lucas trailed off into sobs. Skylark had landed by then and shrunk just enough to be able to encircle the two without crushing them.

Harry simply hugged his father as hard as he could and Skylark squeezed them in his version of a hug, “You won’t lose me. I will make sure of it. I will survive this mess of a tournament. I won’t leave you ever Daddy.”

* * *

Lucas and Harry had barely stayed around long enough to hear the score from the judges. Harry was in the lead, barely, but that did not matter to him. Father and son sequestered themselves away for some serious bonding time, mostly so Lucas could reaffirm his son’s health to himself. Life returned to normal, well…as normal as life was for Harry. Cooking chefs continued to floo in and teach Harry new dishes, techniques, and regional magics. Lucas had focused on finding teachers from countries and regions that were supposed to be visited this year now that they couldn’t visit the areas themselves. 

Winter holiday was coming up and the Yule Ball had been announced, which was why Harry had double his efforts to hide from the general student populace. Everyday Harry would return to his kitchen or his father’s rooms and whine about all the crazy things the female population of Hogwarts were doing. “Son, you might as well get used to it. Not only are you a handsome young man, you are also the heir to several prominent old family lines. Which means money and power in spades.”

Harry just buried his head in the pillow with a groan as he lay face down on the couch in his father’s sitting room. Lucas just laughed at his distraught, and dramatic, son. “On a similar note, I have received a letter from Gringotts. Would you like to open and read it?”

Harry rolled over to look at his father, “I wonder what it would be about. It is too early for the normal reports we get.” Harry heaved himself up off the couch and took the letter from his father. As Harry read the letter his eyes got bigger and bigger.

“What is it Little One? Did something happen at your one of your businesses?”

Harry just blinked and then reread the letter again, “No. Apparently, when my name came out of the goblet, I was declared an adult in the eyes of magic. Which means, I can claim my Potter lordship and some of the other titles.”

Lucas was shocked, he didn’t know that was possible. “Well, that is a good thing isn’t it. You have full access to the family vaults and properties now, which means…if you so wished, you could move anywhere and continue your education elsewhere. You could escape the British Wizarding public.”

Still in a state of shock, Harry simply blinked at his father. After a few minutes it seemed to click, “I could go somewhere where they are not so prejudice and not have to deal with these fickle people anymore!”

Lucas smiled at his son’s enthusiasm, “Well, looks like we are making a trip to Gringotts. That still won’t get you out of finding a dance partner for the Ball.”

Harry groaned, “Don’t remind me. I think I am just going to ask Blaise to go with me. I know he doesn’t have any designs on me and my name.”

“Blaise huh.”

Harry freezes. He never did have the talk about his sexuality, or what he knew of it. “Yeah, I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, but just for clarification. Are you asking him simply as a friend and to fend of the girls, or do you like boys and feel more comfortable with a male partner?”

“Uh, both. But I am not really attracted to girls. I think I am more into boys. I hope you are not disappointed.” Harry stared at his feet as he talked. He did not want to see disappointment on his daddy’s face.

Lucas tipped his son’s face up and gave him a gentle smile, “You can like whoever you like, as long as you are happy and healthy. You could never disappoint me by liking boys, girls, both, or neither.”

Harry gave a sigh of relief and threw his arms around his daddy’s neck, “Thanks Daddy. Love you.”

“Love you too Little One. I can already hear all of the little girls’ hearts breaking when they find out you prefer the other team.” Lucas chuckled as he said this.

“Ugh! This is going to suck! Why did they have to have a Ball?” Harry continued to moan and gripe as they headed to the fireplace to floo to the bank.

* * *

Cedric had repaid Harry’s kindness by giving him the hint on solving the clue for the second task. With the help of Severus, they had determined the second task was to take place in the Black Lake, and he potentially had to fend off Merpeople.

“There are several concerns I have with this task. First, it will be freezing. Whose bright idea was it to send the champions in to the lake during February in Scotland? Second, how are you going to breath underwater? I don’t think you can get ahold of any SCUBA gear and training before then. Third, what else are you going to have to deal with in the lake? I am sure there are other dangerous creatures down there.”

Severus nodded his head, “Yes, Lucas you are right. On all counts, and I am not sure which idiot, or group of idiots, came up with the tasks. There is a plant that can give someone the ability to breath underwater. It also provides webbing to assist with swimming under water. There is the Bubblehead charm, which is exactly what it says. There isn’t much I can think of for the temperature though. You could try warming charms on your clothes, but I am not sure if they would be able to combat the constant cold temperature.”

Harry put down the book he was holding and showed Severus and his father the passage he was reading, “Actually, I have a plan for that. What would really help would be to know the creatures I could be facing.”

Severus and Lucas both leaned forward to look at the passage Harry had pointed to. Severus was still reading the passage, but Lucas had pulled back with a nod, “Aha, I forgot about the Water Magic the islanders had taught you. But will that work in the colder waters?”

Before Harry could answer Severus spoke up, “If this is to be believed the magic will take into account the location the caster is in and will be entering. If the ritual is done correctly. I have never heard of this before. Lucas said you were taught this, have you really performed this ritual before?”

Nodding his head Harry answered, “Yup! I was a dolphin! It was so cool! I just hope it also takes into account what I have to do…which I guess is to retrieve something I have lost. This type of magic isn’t usually taught to outsiders, but they saw how curious I was about their food, cooking techniques, and magic and saw my sincerity about it. I asked them if it was okay for me to know, and if I would be permitted to use their magic and techniques in the future. They did give me their blessing to use the knowledge they shared with me if I ever needed to.”

Severus shakes his head as he sits back in his chair, “You continue to surprise me with the knowledge you seek and achieve. I agree, if you can pull this off you should be good on the temperature and breathing aspect. I would suggest having some knives on you just in case the form you gain doesn’t have any defense. I know you may encounter minor creatures such as grindylows and kappas…and the Merpeople of course. The giant squid usually is harmless and should avoid the commotion. He doesn’t like loud noises all that much. I am not sure if there are anything else considered a real danger, I know there are fairly large fish, but I don’t think they are combative.” Severus trailed off thinking if there was anything else he knew to be in the lake.

“Well, hopefully this will be a fairly calm task compared to the last one. Little One, do you have everything you would need for the ritual? Do you need to practice the ritual prior to use?”

“No Dad, I have everything, and I am good on the wording. But I do have to complete some homework assignments, so I am going to leave you two to continue your nightly ritual. Don’t have too much fun!” Harry laughed as he rushed out of his dad’s sitting room.

“I think he is on to us.”

“Ha-ha. Yes, but he doesn’t seem upset about it. Though I am not sure all what he knows.”

“To be truthful, I don’t think we do either.”

They both just laughed and kept each other company until Severus had to do his rounds.

* * *

“Whose bright idea was it to have us in swimsuits in February in Scotland again?” Harry’s teeth chattered the entire sentence while the other champions shivered in the cold air.

The other champions nodded in agreement, thought Victor Krum didn’t seem as effected by the cold as the others. “Just vait until ve get into the vater.”

Harry just made an angry buzzing noise in response as Bagman began his introductions to the task. After the task objectives were stated a cannon blast signaled the start of the second task. The three older champions immediately jumped into the lake, but Harry simply stood there. Several of the officials grew concerned with the lack of action from the youngest champion, and those on the docks started to move toward him to see if he was okay.

Once Harry was certain the others had cleared the surface and were not in close proximity to his location, he whispered something those closest to him couldn’t understand and then stepped off the dock. Instead of falling into the water, as one should, Harry simply walked across the water’s surface barefoot toward the center of the lake. When he reached the center, Harry vanished his outer clothing leaving him in swim trunks and a shirt, revealing several flower and plant ornamental adornments.

Everyone looked on in bewilderment as Harry began to do a strange but beautiful dance and chanting. Several noticed that the dance, adornments, and chanting reminded them of the Pacific Islanders ceremonial and popular dances advertised on vacation promotions. Some people, particularly Purebloods that never traveled beyond mainland Europe, starting heckling Harry for his weird behavior.

After about five minutes, the water surrounding Harry’s feet began to glow and rise around him in a spiral pattern. Just as Harry completed the ritual, the water encompassed him and then erupted in a bright flash of light. Once the light dimmed down, everyone could see inside the capsule of water and many called out in surprise.

Where once was a human boy, now floated a beautiful and deadly looking Merperson. As Harry gave a smile, which was filled with deadly looking teeth, the water collapsed back into the lake taking Harry with it.

“Well, I would say his plan worked. I have another question. Who didn’t think to consider that we wouldn’t be able to see anything within the lake during this task? It was named the Black Lake for a reason I see.” Lucas said this as he peered over the railing, squinting as if that would help him see through the dark water.

Several of the professors and officials standing near Lucas all chuckled, “Yeah, they didn’t really think this through did they.” 

Minerva turned to Lucas, “What was that? I would almost say transfiguration, but I have never seen a spell or transformation like that.”

Lucas smirked as he answered, “That wasn’t really a spell and if I remember correctly it is somewhat linked to transfiguration. It is called Water Magic by the Islanders, which encompasses all of the cultures that inhabit the Pacific Islands and some other island locations. He performed what was essentially a request ritual to assist him in his endeavor within this sacred body of water. The magic within the element water and the location gave him the form that would best assist him. Which just so happened to be a Merperson.”

“I have never heard of that type of magic before. Where did he learn it?” Several of the Ministry officials had moved closer, as they too were curious about the answer.

“Not surprising. The Islanders typically don’t share their knowledge of their type of elemental magic with outsiders, but Harry has a way of getting people to teach him things they normally wouldn’t. We met some on one of our many trips overseas to learn new techniques and ingredients.”

As the intellectuals began to debate the prospect of elemental magics there was a great splash and several students started calling out and pointing. Up came the female champion in hysterics. They learned she had been waylaid by the grindylows and had not been able to fight them off. They could see the medi-witch treating her wounds but was still in hysterics. From what they could glean, her little sister was her hostage and feared for her safety and return.

Not too long after, Blaise and a little blonde head popped up out of the water with Harry’s head a second behind. Still transformed, he quickly ferried Blaise and the little girl over to the docks where Madam Pomfrey was waiting to treat the participants. Hagrid lumbered over and hoisted Blaise, the little blonde, and then Harry out of the water and placed them on the dock in front of the medi-witch. 

Harry had begun to lose his transformation once he cleared the lakes surface, and before allowing Madam Pomfrey to check him over, he removed the flower and plant adornments, kissed them and whispered something into them, and then threw them into the lake. As the adornments entered the water a flash a light illuminated the lake’s surface for a split second before it returned to its black appearance.

As Madam Pomfrey fussed over the three, Lucas and Severus arrived, “Not too bad Little One. You took only about thirty minutes, so you were the first with a successful return and with an addition. How was your trip down? Any issues getting to the settlement?” Both had quickly moved out of the way as the female champion flew over towards her little sister.

Harry gratefully wrapped the warmed blanket around him as he answered, “No, I didn’t really encounter much beside some schools of fish. Once I neared the settlement, I heard their song, which helped to direct me to the hostage’s location. I think I shocked the Merpeople because none really came up to me. I am not sure if they were to put of resistance or just guard them. I did pass Krum and Diggory on the way up, so they shouldn’t be too far behind. I didn’t see Delacour though, and from what I could hear from the water currents she hadn’t made it past the grindylow colony. I decided to take the little blonde, whom I could only assume was her sister, with me to the surface. There was some resistance, but I explained my reasoning and they eventually conceded. Especially when I explained their heritage and how being in the cold water could be detrimental to her health.”

Blaise, who had been sitting close to Harry, was barely able to dive out of the way before both the Delacour girls dogpiled onto Harry, “Thank you so much for saving my little sister! You are such a brave and chivalrous boy! _Merci_.” They both hugged him tight and gifted him kisses on the cheek. Blaise, Lucas, and Severus burst out laughing as Harry turned red in embarrassment and made faces as the girls fawned over him.

“Don’t just stand there laughing…help me!”

Before they could even move, more splashing and shouting was heard. The other two champions had surfaced within the hour time limit. Harry sighed as the girls were swept away by their Headmaster and he was finally released. “You are no help.” He just received more laughter.

* * *

Harry was once again in the lead, with Diggory second, Krum in third, and Delacour in fourth. While the students of Hogwarts were still arguing over who was the “real Hogwarts champion” Harry was stress baking in his kitchen. Unlike with the first and second task, Harry really didn’t have any hint or clue as to what was going to happen in the third.

_//Why are you stressing Little Master? You are making the sweet things in abundance again. //_

_//Skylark, I have told you; you don’t have to call me that. You may call me Harry or Hari if it is easier. And I am worried about the final task. They didn’t give us a clue like with the last task, and no one has been able to find any hints as to what is going on like with the first. I don’t know how to prepare for this one. //_

_//I may call you Hari, but you are my Little Master as you are your father’s Little One, and thus I will call you so. (Whatever) Have you not read anything in your books about the theme for the task? //_

_//The last task seem to vary in what they did, but most of them had some component of ingenuity and survival. That doesn’t really give me much. Which is why I am stressed and making the sweet things. //_

_//Well, fear not. I will be with you throughout this event, assuming it isn’t under water again. *Shivers* No thank you. //_

Harry laughed at Skylark’s reaction to thoughts of being under water. Harry turned towards the portrait as it opened, “Hey Severus, did you follow your nose? You always seem to show up when I am baking sweets.”

Severus had quickly made his way over to the finished product counter upon smelling the baked goods and had quickly stuffed a cookie in his mouth. Severus swallowed before answering, “Actually, no. I was sent to tell you that the champions are to head to the Quidditch Pitch for a briefing of the final task.”

Harry gave a relieved sigh as he began to clean up and pack away everything, “That is a relief. I was worried they wouldn’t give us anything about the task like they did for the first…even if we all found out what we were going to face before the actual event.”

Severus, carrying a container of baked goods, and Harry went their separate ways with Harry heading towards the pitch. He saw the other champions had arrived before him and were talking amongst themselves. “Hey guys, what happened to the pitch?”

Harry looked around and saw the grounds had been covered in bushes, “I don’t know but it is a disaster! Why would they ruin our pitch like this!” While Cedric wasn’t the most fanatic of the Quidditch fans (*Cough* Wood *Cough*), he was up there.

Before anyone could comment their ideas, Bagman and some other officials finally arrived, “Good, you all are here. Well, what do you think about the field?” Cedric’s response was negative and was subsequently ignored by Bagman. “Can anyone guess what the third task will be?”

Krum was the first to speak, “Maze.”

“Correct Mr. Krum. It will be a maze constructed with the shrubs. By the time the task comes around, Hagrid will have them twelve-feet tall. He was also kind enough to provide several creatures to place within the maze as well.”

“Oh no.” Both Cedric and Harry face palmed at that announcement.

The other two champions looked over with confusion, “Vhat is vrong?”

Harry tilted his head back with his hand still covering his eyes, “Hagrid is half giant and has a very skewed sense of danger. He has a pet Cerberus, is friends with an Acromantula, and would love to have a dragon as a pet.”

The other two champions eyes had progressively gotten bigger when Cedric piped in with, “And he is providing creatures for us to go up against in a confined space.”

“ _Mon Dieu”_ “ _Bozhe moi_ ”

“Yup”

* * *

With the news of having to deal with dangerous creatures and possible trap spells, Severus increased their combat sessions. He also expanded their spell range as well as counter measures. Lucas was given the task of helping Harry to identify various creatures and how to combat them. 

“Boggarts”

“They transform into the thing you fear the most and be very realistic. They typically aim to scare but have been known to attack if they feel cornered or threated. Can be fought off with the spell Riddikulus and ultimately laughter.”

“Good. Doxies.”

“Blue flying menaces. (Harry.) Okay, okay. Also known as Biting Fairies, they have four arms and legs, tend to be blue in color, and have a venomous bite. Nothing too severe, but can cause pain, rash, and sometimes hallucinations.”

“Griffin”

“Part-eagle, part-lion. Very similar to their cousin the Hippogriff, which is part-eagle, part-horse. They have similar traits and mannerisms. They are more prone to surprise attacks but are harder to excite into violence unlike the Hippogriff.”

“Okay, what about…” Lucas was cut off by a knock on his door. Lucas opened the door and saw two familiar faces. “Well, I was wondering when you two would show up.”

Sirius and Remus entered Lucas’s sitting room. Harry jumped up and hurried over to greet his godfathers, “What are you two doing here?”

“Well, we finally heard about the nonsense you are going through. Sorry it took us so long to come visit. The owl seemed to just miss us at every stop. I don’t think I have ever seen a more pissed off post owl, ever.” Sirius snickered remembering the angry and disheveled post owl that chased them all over Europe.

“Yes, but as soon as we got the letter, we came straight over. How are you two holding up? Catch us up on what has been going on.”

Harry and Lucas told them everything that had happened up till then, including the training Harry had been doing to prepare. “Snivellus?!? Helping you…” Sirius trailed off at the look on both Harry and Lucas’s face.

“You will **not** call Professor Snape by that derogatory name ever again. He has been nothing but helpful and supportive throughout my stay here. He has given his time to training me during holidays and school time. He has done so much for me and my father, and he didn’t have to do anything. He did it because he is a good man. You will be civil towards him or you may leave. Do you understand me?”

Remus wasn’t surprised at this outburst, by either Sirius or Harry. Even though he didn’t have a whole lot of interaction with Harry when he had been his professor, he could see there was a stronger relationship than just student and professor with Severus. And what he was smelling on Lucas made even more sense.

Sirius was struck dumb. He didn’t understand what was going on. How could anyone like that greasy git? Snivellus never had anything nice to say about James or the rest of the Marauders, why would he be nice to his son? “What do you mean? How can you like tha…*slap*” Sirius’s head whipped to the side, as Lucas had slapped him across the face. 

“What did Harry just say? You will keep a civil tongue, or you will be thrown out. That man, the one you are so critical of, has been nothing but kind and helping towards myself and my son. During all the incidents my son has had to endure in this school, Severus has been there. He has encouraged my son to explore and experiment with his cooking, magical techniques, and other aspects of his magical and non-magical education. While you may be his godfather on paper, you in all actuality mean nothing to Harry. Severus means everything to Harry, and to me. Now, Severus will be coming by soon as he always does. I do not what you here if this is how you are going to act. I am going to have to ask you both to leave. Maybe we can continue this at another time.”

Sirius was stunned, he never thought Sniv-Snape would be chosen over him. The only person that ever chose Snape over him was Lily when she was still friends with him. Remus simply nodded his head and pulled Sirius out through the portrait door. Just down the hall from the Prince’s rooms they ran into Snape, who simply stopped and looked at them.

* * *

“Lupin, Black. If you are looking for Harry, he is with his father just down the hall.” _Oh, the things I do for you two._

Lupin nodded, “Yes, we just came from their rooms. We were just leaving for the evening.”

Sirius couldn’t hold it in, “What have you done to them? Why do they like you more than they do us? You, who has such a nasty personality and the dark background you have?!?” Sirius just couldn’t understand.

Severus did not answer right away, just studied Sirius for a minute. Just as it looked like Sirius would explode, Severus spoke, “I was one of the first people both met when Harry was getting his school supplies. I didn’t know who he was and answered several questions he had. That was when I learned about his desire to incorporate magic into his cooking and gave him some areas to look in to. He just kept showing up in my office asking me intelligent questions and wanting to try new ideas. I was here when his father wasn’t and he needed someone to help explain things those that grow up in the Wizarding World take for granted. I have been with them during the trails Harry has faced and been a support for Lucas during the incidents that have threated harm towards his son. That is why they like me more than you. I have been here since the beginning of their magical journey, you just arrived.” With that Severus continues his journey down the hall towards the waiting Princes. 

Remus watched Sirius as Severus spoke gauging his reaction to the information he was being given. Remus was impressed with the restraint Severus had, for in the past he would have taken the opportunity to rub it in Sirius’s face and torment him with the fact that Sirius lost to him. “Siri, let’s go home for now. We can come back later and apologize. And we will apologize. You will have to come to terms with their relationship, for it looks like it will be a long lasting one.”

Sirius, still in a stunned state, simply nodded his head and followed Remus outside where they could apparate home.

The last task had started normal enough. Harry had been the first to go into the maze, followed by Cedric, Victor, and then Fleur. It wasn’t until about five to ten minutes of running through the maze that Harry noticed he wasn’t encountering any creatures or traps. After getting past the Blasted-end Skewert and a Sphinx the only other trap he encountered was a gold sparkly fog that disorientated him until he got out of it. 

_This is really weird. How have I not seen more creatures or spells? I thought I had felt the effects of a Dementor, but when I rounded that hedge there was nothing. I haven’t even seen one of the other champions, though I think I might have heard one._

Harry had seen red sparks in the sky after hearing a feminine scream, assuming it to be Fleur. Not too long after passing the Sphinx, Harry had seen a second set of sparks but didn’t know which of the other two champions it belonged too. Harry was starting to wonder if there was something going on behind the scenes, or hedges, that was clearing a path for him.

After a couple of dead ends, and about another fifteen minutes, Harry finally reached the center of the maze. There on the pedestal was the tournament trophy, innocently sitting there waiting for a champion to claim. Harry cautiously approached the trophy, scenes from Indian Jones Adventure movies flashing in his head about unseen booby-traps.

“Well, finally this nonsense can be over.” Just as Harry touched the cup and felt the tugging of a portkey activating, he knew he was in trouble.

*Lucas’s POV*

“Another venue where the audience can’t see anything. They really didn’t think this through. Even the non-magicals would have been able to show what was going on in the arenas.” Severus simply chuckled as Lucas continued to grumble about the stupidity of the tournament planners. 

“Yes, once again they didn’t seem to think this through. They could have at least had some way to track where the champions were, outside of the red alert sparks.” They had already seen two of those, with Fleur and Victor being removed from the maze and taken to the medical tent.

Lucas and Severus continued to pass the time talking about summer plans, when a third set of sparks went up. The spectators started speculating on which of the two champions it would be coming out this time. Lucas just hoped, if it was his son, that he was hurt too bad. 

Cedric was soon carried out, bleeding pretty heavily but otherwise okay. Once they saw who it was everyone started getting excited. This means that Hogwarts was the winner, Harry was the only one left in the maze. But as time dragged on, with no sign of the champion emerging people began to worry. Was Harry still wondering around? Was he injured and hadn’t been able to send up sparks? Where was he?

After almost an hour from the beginning of the task, some of the monitoring officials went into the maze to track down the fourth champion. About ten minutes later, one official came out frantic, “There is no sign of Mr. Prince and the cup is missing.”

When someone suggested that he could be making his way to the entrance, the officials informed them that the cup was a portkey set to bring the winner to the staging area. If it was gone, that means the portkey was tripped but someone must have changed the destination.

Raised voices caught Lucas’s and Severus’s attention, which prompted them to make their way down to staging area where Minerva was standing. “What is going on? Is everything okay?”

Minerva turned and looked at Lucas with a concerned look, “It seems that the winner’s cup was a portkey set to bring the winner to this area, but with the cup missing and Harry not showing up…they have come to the conclusion that someone changed the destination. They don’t know where Harry is.”

Lucas just about stopped breathing. His son, his Little One, was missing. An unknown portkey had taken him away. “Is there anyway for them to trace the path?”

Severus placed his hand on Lucas’s should in support as he answered, “Unfortunate no. The only time that is possible is as the portkey activates or just after, maybe within five minutes of the activation.”

“What can we do? We have to do something!”

“Lucas, we have called for the Aurors and they will help us find Harry.” Minerva helped Severus get Lucas to a bench and seated, “We just need to wait for them to arrive. Harry can take care of himself.”

“That is not very reassuring Minerva, we already know someone is trying to kill my son. This just means they have succeeded in getting him away from immediate help. Who knows what is happening to him?”

“Lucas!” Severus needed to get Lucas away from thinking up scenarios, “That is not going to help. Don’t start thinking about what could be happening. Just think about how well-rounded Harry is in defense. He can take care of his self. You just need to believe in him.”

*Harry’s POV*

Harry landed hard on the ground but immediately popped up and began scanning his surrounding. He saw that he had, for some reason, landed in a graveyard somewhere. _I don’t think this is apart of the tournament. Where am I and why am I here?_

Scanning his surroundings, Harry noticed a large cauldron, almost ridiculous in size, and began to feel uneasy. _Anything of that size is never good. I really need to figure out how to get out of here._

Just as Harry was about to start walking away from where he landed, a creaky door opened and out stepped a cloaked figure. Before Harry could say anything, the figure brandished a wand and Harry was thrown against a tall headstone. Ropes quickly bound him to the headstone, tightening the more Harry struggled.

The figured then began either a ritual or a potion, Harry couldn’t tell which, but it was when the person said ‘Blood of the enemy, forcefully taken, you will resurrect your foe’, he knew he was in trouble. While speaking this part of the ritual, the person had made his way over to Harry brandishing a wicked looking dagger. 

Harry knew that in rituals, the wording was very important. So much so, that not following the wording to the letter could cause the ritual to implode on itself. The words that stood out was ‘forcefully’, ‘enemy’, and ‘foe’. Harry, despite what everyone was telling him, he never considered anyone his enemy or foe. He could only assume this was some ritual to bring back Voldemort, which really, he only had a mild irritation towards. 

As the dagger was on the down swing towards his arm Harry began to frantically think, _I have no enemy or foe here, so my blood is willingly and freely given._ He continued to think this, while imploring magic to give credence to the thoughts. 

The last item that was placed in the cauldron was some weird and creepy homunculus looking creature. The potion inside began to bubble violently, so much so that the cauldron began to rock on the fire. Harry knew it was going to explode and began working on the ropes with his magic. He was able to get the ropes loose enough to squirm out of them and quickly jumped behind a mausoleum before it finally blew.

Harry peaked around the mausoleum once it was quiet and the smoke started to thin. He cautiously made his way back over to the cauldron to see what was left. The first thing he saw was the still body of the cloaked figure. _Whoa! Okay…yuck. There is no way they are going to be able to tell who that was without a blood test._ Harry saw there was barely anything left of the persons upper torso and face. 

Trying not to puke after seeing that sight, Harry made his way over to what remained of the cauldron. It looked as if a small bomb had gone off inside, and there was nothing remaining. Harry couldn’t see anything, just some sludgy residue on the bottom of the remnants of the cauldron.

“Hopefully that will be the end of that mess. Now…” Harry turned in a circle looking around, “I need to figure out where I am and how I am getting back to Hogwarts.” 

As Harry was looking around a glint caught his eye. It was the tournament cup. “Well…maybe it has a return trip attached? Can’t hurt to try I guess.” Harry stooped down and grabbed the handle. Miraculously, Harry felt a tug and a second later he was slamming down into the ground. “Ow…so graceful Harry. Ugh.”

“HARRY!!!!”

Harry lifted his head at his name being screamed and saw his father running full speed towards him. He barely got to his feet before he was scooped up by his daddy and was squeezed hard. “Daddy, I need to breath still.” 

Severus, who was apart of the hug, chuckled, “If you are talking you are breathing. Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?”

Lucas pulled back to inspect his son, “Yes, are you okay? So you need medical attention?”

Harry just laughed, “I’m okay, but I would like to sit down. I will tell you everything, but…I am hungry.” Harry gave a little sheepish smile and shrug.

Lucas and Severus gave a laugh, “Okay, lets get you inside before the masses converge.”

“Yes please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: OMG this chapter would never end. Sorry it took so long, but life happens. We are almost to the start of the anime, hang with me.  
> Thank you for all that have followed, favorited, and/or commented.


	7. Hogwarts Year 5 & Totsuki Director

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning or year five and meeting the Totsuki Director.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Full disclaimer in first chapter.  
> This chapter touches on the fifth year at Hogwarts and we step into the Food Wars part of the story. Also, if you haven’t gathered, the ritual to bring back Voldemort failed and, for sake of this story, has essentially ended him. There are no horcrux’s or anything like that.  
> Also, I am American and have limited knowledge of certain cultural things. I am doing what I can to be as accurate as possible…or when I can’t as vague as possible. I will probably not be using honorifics or other forms of address because I don’t want to use them incorrectly. If I have written something that is incorrect enough to cause you to message me, I ask only that you are polite about it. I will change it when/if I can. But, do remember this is a fanfic and I will probably put incorrect or not-plausible things in for the sake of the story.  
> Italics are thoughts  
> //Parseltongue//

Chapter 7: Fifth Year and Totsuki’s Director

The end of Harry’s fourth year had been a hectic mess. After Lucas and Severus had gotten him to the medical tent to be checked over, the tournament officials had descended and demanded to know what had happened. There were many who were outright denying anything Harry said, some going so far as to say he made it all up to win. Harry, in a fit of frustration, gave an Unbreakable Vow that all he said was true, which caused Severus to berate his impulsiveness. While Harry was contrite, it had solved the problem…everyone had shut up after he demonstrated he still had magic. 

The Headmaster was able to point the Aurors to the location based off the description Harry gave of the graveyard, where they found exactly what Harry said they would find. Harry had been awarded the tournament win and the prize money, which he promptly donated to the Weasley twins. They had been discussing how to start up a business and what Harry had done for his restaurant, telling him about their ambition to start a magical joke shop. Harry had been very impressed with their current abilities and their future ambitions and decided that they should receive the prize money. They had tried to refuse at first, but Harry was stubborn and had won in the end…even if the twins demanded it to be as a silent partner.

About a week after the semester had ended, Harry received the notice that he had been awarded a Merlin First Class medal, which had been accepted by Severus in his absence (Harry had fled to France as soon as he could). Harry really couldn’t have cared less about that but accepted it and acknowledged the Ministry with a formal acceptance and thank you letter. What really threw Harry was the invitation to Buckingham Palace where he was knighted by the Queen for ‘services rendered’. 

Thinking back on it, Harry was kind of embarrassed by his behavior. He had been such a chatter box, regaling the Royal Family with his love of cooking and everything that he had done to learn as much as he could. He was honestly surprised that no one had told him to shut up and to leave. As Harry and his father had been leaving the palace, the Queen had mentioned him maybe cooking for the family at a later date, which had caused Harry to gush and quickly agree. Not that he thought it would really happen, but it was a nice thought.

As with the past few summers, the first month of the break was spent in France working on his restaurant. Harry was really impressed with Luc’s ability to run his restaurant and handle customers. It was during a late-night brainstorming session about new menu items when Luc suggested going around and tasting some of the restaurants around.

“I know there are some places nearby that have some unique menus, like that Shino’s place that seems to specialize in vegetable-based dishes. That might give you some new seasonal items to try. Also, I just received a notice from the World Gourmet Organization that we are up for consideration to be assessed if we are worthy of a star.”

Harry, who had taken a sip of his drink, almost covered Luc in said drink in attempts to not choke, “*Cough* Excuse me? What did you just say? I must have heard you wrong. There is no way we can be up for consideration yet! I know we have been receiving a lot of attention and celebrity guests, but we have barely been open for a year!”

Luc, thankfully had been able to dodge most of the spray, slowly shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know boss. I called and checked just to make sure it wasn’t a prank. It’s legit. Their assessors will be here in December and the assessment will take several days. I have already informed the staff and vendors about the importance of that month.”

“Holy crap. Okay, yeah. Good move there. I have made some new connections this past year and hopefully I can get some contracts going with them. I will definitely need to push those through sooner than I wanted to. Good thing I am in France for the month. One of them happens to be here. We need to have a meeting with the staff and go over the importance of these people, and how we need to ensure we keep our high level of quality and customer service.”

“Sure thing boss. I will get a meeting set and let you know.”

“Thanks Luc. I need to inform my dad that we will be making a few stops before we leave for our trip to Japan. I’ll see you tomorrow Luc.”

“Night boss.”

* * *

Harry had been running around like a mad man trying to get everything lined up for the WGO assessors visit. He had made a mad dash to the south of France to meet with the Delacour’s who owned one of the most exclusive and prestigious wineries in the world. 

When Fleur had heard about his cooking ambitions and abilities, she had all but demanded a testing session. During this session, she told Harry about her family’s business and what types of wine they made. Harry was fascinated and had asked many questions, to the point that Fleur invited him over the summer to see the vineyard and meet the rest of the family.

Harry had done just that with two goals in mind. The first was to secure several shipments of their wine for his restaurant. The second was to see if they would be willing to partner with him to create a line of fruit drinking and cooking wines. Surprisingly, it did not take much to get the Delacour’s to agree to both propositions. Apparently, they had been talking about doing a second line of wine that was exclusively fruit and other flavors. Harry wasted no time in contacting his financial advisors and had them acquire optimal vineyard land and begin constructing the facilities needed.

Around the same time, Harry also had his advisors purchase land in several areas for distilleries and breweries. Harry wanted to try his hand at other types of alcohol, and just happened to have made friends in those industries too. He also was setting up similar purchase contracts with his friends’ businesses until his own were up to par and distributing. 

Harry had been able to take care of the major plans prior to having to go back to Hogwarts for his fifth year. He had handed the rest off to Luc with orders to keep him in the loop and contact him at least once a week via floo. Harry was all the more thankful that Luc had applied to be his co-head chef. He probably would not have been able to weather the storm ahead.

Fifth year had started off relatively normal, with the exception of a pink toady acting as a professor. Delores Umbridge had not given off the best first impression at all. Harry had almost died laughing at some of the things Severus had been planning to do to her if she tried to interfere with his class or Harry’s cooking. Harry just accused him of wanting his cooking, which Severus pointedly ignored while discussing possible potions she could be used in.

Despite her best efforts, and she did try in the DADA class with that nonsense about mind over wand…or whatever she was rambling about, it wasn’t until October that she took her first steps in trying to get a rise out of Harry. Harry wasn’t sure how she found out about his cooking space, or the instructors flooing in, but she had confronted him in class one day about it being prohibited. Harry had taken great pleasure in informing her that she was wrong, seeing as he was renting the space and paying the cooks for their time (if they wanted, but most really didn’t mind giving him lessons) and seeing as he was a Lord several times over there wasn’t anything she could do.

Oh, was she pissed about that. She did try and create decrees and even tried to get the Minister involved, but nothing she did worked. Then she tried to gain access to his cooking space, to do what Harry could only speculate, but the castle and the house elves were ever vigilant and foiled her attempts every time.

The last straw for Harry was when the toad had tried to prevent him from leaving Hogwarts grounds for the WGO assessment. Harry had sicced his lawyers on her, getting her removed from Hogwarts and slapping her with several lawsuits for attempts to interfere in his businesses. While he was at it, he had his lawyers do the same to the Headmaster, who had been almost encouraging the toad in her actions.

* * *

Harry collapsed onto the hotel bed with a grown. Harry was exceedingly grateful for the break and being all the way in France with his daddy. “Ugh. Why does this year feel worse than last year? That woman is exhausting.”

Lucas places his bags down and gives a little chuckle, “From the snarky remarks Severus makes every time we talk, I am surprised she didn’t ended up in one of his potions or at the bottom of the Black Lake.”

Harry snorted out a laugh as he rolled over onto his back, “If not by him, then by the house elves. They despised her so much. I think they joined forces with Peeves and were pranking her to distraction.”

Lucas busted out laughing at the images that statement created, “That would have been a sight. I remember how much they seemed to worship you and your cooking.” Lucas laughed even harder as Harry blushed bright red and whined out a ‘Daaaad’. “Well, you are in luck. We actually will not be heading to the restaurant until tomorrow, so get some rest son.”

Lucas’s statement was answered by a small snore, letting him know his son was way ahead of him. “Ha-ha, sleep well son.”

In the end, Harry was able to meet with his staff a head of the assessment for some last-minute touches. “Okay everyone. I know we have been ramping up for the assessment, and I would like to thank everyone for your efforts and hard work. I will be here during the whole event, both cooking and greeting. Dinning staff, I know you all know what to do so just keep doing what you do best. Do not give the assessors any special attention or acknowledgement, just treat them as if they are any other patron.”

Luc takes over, “We will have the last of the holiday decorations set up tonight and the last of the remaining shipments will be in tomorrow morning. Please arrive for you shift early so we can take care of any last-minute issues and prepping. Alright, everyone go home and get a good nights rest. Make sure your uniforms are cleaned and pressed. Anyone have any questions?”

When no one spoke up Harry and Luc dismissed everyone for the night. “Alright boss, anything you want to talk about or change? They are going to be here for three days, right? Are you still doing the Chef’s Choice on the third day?”

Harry nodded his head, “Yeah, I want them to see what we have normally and then the special and seasonal stuff as well. Do we have the menu inserts printed and ready to go?”

“Yup, everything is ready, just need to get the decorations set up and the last shipment in tomorrow morning.”

“Okay, if you will handle the decorating tonight, I will be here in the morning for the shipment and start on some of the prep work for the seasonal dishes.”

Luc simply nodded his head and waved Harry out the door.

The next day, both Harry and Lucas arrive just in-time for the morning shipment to arrive. As they were putting away the produce and alcohol, Lucas turned to his son, “So how are you really handling this? I know this is a big deal for you…for anyone really. This is really early in your restaurant career to be receiving a visit from the WGO.”

Harry slowed to a stop at his father’s question and took in a deep breath, held it, and then slowly let it out. “Truthfully, I’m freaking out a little. I don’t understand why we have gotten this kind of attention so early…or at all really. I have been to some of the best restaurants around here and they don’t have any stars. Granted…some like Shino’s has seemed to be focused on other awards and accolades. Side note, did you notice anything off about Shino’s?”

Lucas took a seat and watched his son begin to gather ingredients for prep work, “What do you mean? It seemed just as good as last time.”

“Yeah, technically it was superb…but…it felt flat. (Flat?) Or maybe boring is the better term. There wasn’t any feeling in his food. Kind of like the difference between a home cooked meal and a frozen meal. Or maybe the feeling difference of take out and a home cooked meal. It’s hard for me to describe.”

“I think you are doing well so far. Why do you think you feel that from his food?”

Harry hums a bit in contemplation as he begins to chop, peel, and mince vegetables, “I think he has stagnated in his cooking…or maybe in his goals and his cooking is reflecting that lack of ambition.”

“Hm, I will keep that in mind next time we go there and see if I can taste or feel what you do. I am fascinated in your ability to feel the intent and emotion in the food.”

Harry smiled at his dad, “Let me know what you think. Okay, old man! No more being lazy! Help me prep and start the marinades!”

* * *

The assessors had arrived during the lunch session on the first day wanting to assess if there was a difference in food and atmosphere between the two dinning periods. They had expressed their delight in the bright and colorful aspect of the dining room with the sunlight streaming in through the stained glass and the Christmas decorations present. They also commented on the fact that the restaurant, as a whole, gave them a very real feeling of being inside an English or Scottish castle, which was exactly what Harry had been aiming for.

The second day they came during the evening session and were even more impressed with the atmosphere of the dining room. That night happened to be one of the nights they were having an immersion dining experience for the holidays. One of the assessors noticed the sign when they came in and asked Harry about it, “Chef Prince, what is an immersive dining experience? I saw the sign upon entering, but I don’t remember seeing anything in the notes about it.”

Harry gave a small smile before answering, “We do not do these events often, so we do not advertise the event until the day of. What it means is that we put on a show of sorts that makes the patrons feel even more like they are in a medieval castle during the time of King Author and his Court in Camelot…or whichever court you would like to imagine. It’s not so overt that there is a skit, but more like background sounds, armored knights patrolling, period music, and the like. Sometimes we will add ghosts or spectral shows that tell a story. We change it every time.”

Another of the assessors, after ordering his sampling for the evening, remarks, “That is an interesting concept, and with the randomness of the event it doesn’t seem as an attraction trap like some of the other theme places that cater to children and young adults. But we will have to see the show to see if you actually pull it off well. Even though we do primarily focus on the food served we also do take into consideration atmosphere and something so kitschy as a ghost show can bring a place down in ratings.”

Harry fights to keep his face polite and not show his irritation and anger at the remark from the older assessor, “Yes, you will. Please do enjoy, I will have your orders out soon.”

Harry turns away and makes his way to the kitchen. Has he crosses into the kitchen he lets out a rude sound and starts gathering items with aggressive movements. Luc stops and turns to see who was make all the noise, “Uh…boss? You okay?”

“Just fine.” Luc could see and hear that he wasn’t fine. The irritation was palatable in Harry’s voice, “They just expressed their concern over the possible deductions our ‘kitschy show’ could generate. That’s all.”

Luc and several of the kitchen staff wince, but do not say anything knowing it would just raise Harry’s ire. Lucas, having heard, walks over to assist his son and to help calm him down, “I know how much you like and put into those shows, and the assessors will eat their words once they see it, but just remember that there are places that try to elevate their popularity by using gimmicks and shows to draw away from their culinary negatives.”

“Yeah, I know. Well, I will just have to give them the best show possible for now. I’m calm. I can do this. Thanks dad.”

“No problem Little One.”

“Yes! Take that old man! Kitschy my butt! Nothing but praise for the atmosphere by the end of the night!”

Lucas and Luc both were laughing when Luc had to point out, “They also liked the food too boss. You know…the main reason they came here.”

Harry waved his hand as if to knock away Luc’s words, “Whatever…I knew the food was going to be excellent as always. It was the show they insulted and insinuated was an attraction trap. I wasn’t going to stand for that at all. It was a subtle insult to my food and staff as well.”

The staff simply shook their heads at Harry, they were used to his antics and pride in both his restaurant and staff. “Yes boss. Well, everyone let’s get this place ready for tomorrow and then get a good nights rest. Tomorrow is the last day of the assessment.”

The assessors had arrived for the evening session again to try out the “Chef’s Choice” event. “Chef Prince, could you explain to us how this “Chef’s Choice” works?”

“Of course. It is simply what it says. When someone chooses Chef’s Choice, I will come out and meet them and get a feel for what they may like. I will then make it without asking them what they like or telling them what I will be making. And the dish I make may or may not be on the menu.”

“Interesting…how has the bad choices worked out? Have you had anyone complain about your choice or have a bad reaction?”

“Oh no. I have never had anyone not like my choice or have an allergic reaction. That is part of the appeal and magic of the “Chef’s Choice”, I have not been wrong yet.”

With a look of shock, the female assessor asks, “How did you come up with “Chef’s Choice”? How have you never been wrong?”

Harry paused for a moment to think back before answering, “Well, it was a few years back and I was cooking with my father at one of his friend’s restaurants. I had met the gentleman upon him being seated and I had a good idea of what he would have liked, so when I heard the order for their table I knew he wasn’t going to like the dish at all. So, with the permission of the chef and owner I made my way to the gentleman and explained to him what I felt. He was kind enough, and I think amused enough, to indulge in my request to chose something he would enjoy much more than his original choice. He was exceedingly impressed with my gumption to tell a customer what they would like, and that I had been completely right. A few of the other tables had heard what went on and wanted to see if I could also provide them a dish they would enjoy without knowing any of their preferences. It just went from there. Several of the other places we went to cook also had heard about my ability to choose correctly and had added it as a choice during the time I was there.”

“Amazing! How do you know what they would like though? You said you don’t ask them about their preferences or anything?”

Harry shook his head, “No, I just talk with them about general small talk really. Unless it is someone I know or a regular.” Harry shrugs one shoulder, “I’m not sure how I know, I just get a feeling and a sense of what they would prefer to eat for that meal. Sometimes I would have to deviate from the menu, but I always had the permission from the chef and owner to do so. Since it had been so popular and well received, I decided to also have the option here on certain days.” _Not like I can tell you it has to do with my magic and the ability to somewhat sense future events._

“Facinating. Well, we all with have the Chef’s Choice.”

“Yes, we eagerly await your chosen dishes.”

Harry gave a small bow and smile, “Very well, I will have some appetizers out soon for you to enjoy while I prepare your food.”

Harry makes his way toward the kitchen swinging by the bar to have a several glasses of Delacour wine sent to the table that would best pair with the dishes he was going to make. “Okay! Three Chef’s Choices, Shar I need you to make the top three appetizers and have then sent to the assessors table.”

“On it boss!”

“Alright, here I go!”

Lucas and the rest of the staff were laughing and toasting each other as they watched Harry dance his way around the dining room. “Little One, calm down.”

“I can’t! It went so well! They were impressed with everything!”

One of the wait staff snorted a laugh before saying, “Impressed is an understatement boss. I thought I would have to clean up a few messes by the time they finished eating. There was do much moaning going on, I was embarrassed for them. ”

“Yeah, no kidding. They did that all three days. It was really embarrassing to see…and the poor patrons near their table.” Snickering broke out among the surrounding staff.

“That’s even better! That is a great compliment from people who have tasted so many dishes and cuisines! AHHHHHHH!”

Everyone bursts out laughing again as Harry screams in delight. “Do you know when they will announce the new star lists?”

“They usually announce the new listings after the first of the year, but before March.” Lucas answered, “So it will be a bit before we hear if Harry and The Pale Horse receives a star rating or not.”

“Yes, so in the meantime just go about business as usual. My father and I will be here for a week or more and then we will be traveling to Japan. Don’t forget that we will be having a Christmas party the weekend before Christmas and you can submit any ideas for seasonal and holiday menus, show ideas, and decoration ideas.”

Luc chugs his drink and then claps his hands, “Alright people. Let’s wrap this up and get this place ready for tomorrow and head on home.”

* * *

Harry once again threw himself down onto the hotel bed and let out a loud groan. Lucas just laughed, “Again Little One?”

“I have been running ragged since September, and I am ready for a break.” Harry mumbled into the mattress.

“Only you would think cooking at a five-star resort for a couple of weeks would be a break.” Lucas laughed as he finished putting away the luggage.

“Well, compared to the nonsense I have been dealing with it will be! Mutant pink toads, running all over Europe getting contacts and new businesses set up, and then dealing with the WGO. This will be a cake walk compared to all that!”

Lucas just laughed. _We will see. You might be surprised by the end of this trip. I hope you like it here in Japan, I have a feeling you will be here for a while. Good thing you have some companies and properties located here._

“Well, get some rest then. We will start bright and early tomorrow with checking in and then some sight seeing before getting into the kitchen.”

Just like last time, Lucas’s statement was met with a muffled snore. Harry had not bothered with turning over this time. Lucas chuckled and adjusted Harry into a more comfortable position, removed his shoes, and then tucked him in. “Good night son.”

As Harry had predicted, it was a much smoother and more enjoyable time cooking with his father for demanding clientele than dealing with the mess of the Wizarding world and the WGO. Nothing significant happened until the last week they were there. It was during one of the dinner sessions that a waiter flagged Harry down, “Hey, your father is on the floor at table eighteen and would like you to go meet the people there.”

Harry was confused, his father almost never asked him out onto the floor unless it was during a Chef’s Choice event…which was not happening that day. “Okay, I’ll head on out when I am done here.”

Harry headed toward the area his father was supposed to be and saw him standing next to a table with two gentlemen. The elder looking gentleman…well kind of…the man certainly did not have the body of an older man, but he did have the coloring. He looked like he would have fit in with that one fighting game Harry saw in an arcade once…Immortal Combat or something. The younger one looked to be related to him, he had similar looks but looked more modern and had black glasses. 

“Father. Sir. Mr. Nakiri, I almost didn’t recognize you in the suit. What can I do for you?”

“Harry, I would like you to meet Senzemon Nakiri, who is the director of the world renowned Totsuki Academy here in Japan, and you remember Soe Nakiri.”

Harry gives a small bow, “Yes, I do remember. I had so much fun and learned so much!” Soe gave a chuckle as Senzemon smirks, “What can I do for you gentlemen tonight?” Harry sneaks a look at his dad as he said this.

“I was just telling them about your goals and your ability to correctly guess customers desired dishes.” Lucas gives a little smirk as Harry turns red in embarrassment and starts to wave his hands, “Don’t listen to him. I’m not that good.”

“Humph, well let us put your father’s boasting to the test.” Senzemon said with a gruff voice, one that Harry thought fit him quite well. “How about you make us something for dessert, but…instead I would like to put a stipulation.”

Harry blinks in surprise while his father and Soe smirk again. _There sure is a lot of smirking going on…am I missing something? What do they know that I don’t?_ “Of course.”

“You may make any dessert you would like; you just have to use oranges as the main ingredient.” At this both Lucas and Soe jump and quickly look at Senzemon with surprise.

“Of course. I will have your deserts done by the time you are done with your main dishes. Excuse me.” Harry bows again and hurries off to the kitchen.

When they were sure Harry was out of earshot, they both whip around to Senzemon, “What are you doing? You hate oranges! How is this going to be a fair entrance exam?”

“I want to see what he can do, especially with an ingredient that I generally don’t prefer. And I don’t hate oranges…just don’t prefer them.”

“Don’t hate them? I have seen you remove yourself from judging events when someone uses oranges. How does that not translate to hate?” says Soe.

“I do that because I know I wouldn’t be entirely neutral when it comes to that ingredient so to be fair, I excuse myself. This isn’t a typical judgement, so I would like to see what Lucas’s miracle son can do.”

Lucas’s jaws drops, “What? Miracle son? What do you mean?”

Soe bursts out laughing, “We never thought you would get married much less have children. Then you come out of nowhere with a full-grown child following you around like a little duckling. You are a great father and your son is amazing. So, he is your miracle child.”

Lucas just smiles with a happy and proud look. “Yes, he is.”

“Here you are gentlemen, I hope you enjoy.” Harry places the dessert places in front of the two Nakiri’s.

“Wow, nice presentation. What have you made us?” Both Nakiris were already smiling.

The dish consisted of what looked like a chocolate brownie or dense cake with a whole orange on the top. On the plate were two different colored sauces. “The base of the dessert is a chocolate and almond brownie with hints of figs. The top is a white chocolate and orange ice cream housed within an orange peel. If you would indulge me, try the brownie first before opening the orange peel.”

“Of course.”

Both take a bite of the brownie, “Mmmmm…an interesting choice, using Mexican chocolate in the brownie, as well as almonds and figs. This is a very rich brownie. I wonder if it will overpower the rest of the dessert.”

Senzemon then cuts into the orange peel and both men are surprised as a white creamy substance oozes out and onto the brownie. Senzemon scoops some up with his spoon and takes a bite and gasps, “Here is the orange. You mixed the orange into the white chocolate ice cream, along with cinnamon, clove, and star anise. This is a great balance, and the white chocolate helps to elevate the flavors without letting any overpower the other.”

Soe also takes a bite, “There are finely chopped bits of walnut and cranberry to give it some nuttiness and texture. Delightful. I wonder how this will complement the brownie.”

At this, both men combine the two and both have a surprised reaction, “Oh my! The white chocolate helps to calm the flavor of the brownie and the spices in both complement each other wonderfully. This is a very fall or winter themed dessert, one that brings to mind cozy evenings by the fire, sweaters, and snow-covered pine trees. This is just delightful.”

Harry was all smiles as he reminded them of the sauces on the plate, “Don’t forget to try the sauces. The one on the left is a spicy sauce that will give the desert a kick of heat. The one on the right is a citrus one that will change the flavor of the ice cream the most, but also pairs well with the brownie.”

“The spicy sauce, made with ground cayenne powder, elevates the Mexican chocolate used in the brownie. And the citrus sauce, made with lemon and mint, completely changes the flavor of the ice cream but is so good. I am impressed with your ability to highlight the orange while still giving a variety of flavor options.”

Harry smiles and accepts the praise with a nod of his head, “Thank you. I was a bit confused that Director Nakiri would request oranges, since I get the feeling you don’t like them much.” Here both Nakiris look at each other in surprise as they had been talking about that earlier, “So I thought to give the option of changing the flavor without taking away from the original request of oranges.”

Lucas just beamed with pride at his Little One, who had thoroughly surprised the two culinary giants. After the two taste testers seem to have a silent discussion the Director turns to Harry and askes, “How would you like to transfer to Totsuki Academy?”

Harry starts in surprise and confusion, “Eh?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Here is the end…giving a cliff hanger because I want the next chapter to start out in the anime. Hope everyone likes it so far.  
> Thank you to everyone that has liked, favorited, followed, or commented.


	8. Transferring into Totsuki and Polar Star Dormitory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry (Hari) has finally entered into the Food Wars world and will meet the newest batch of up-and-coming chefs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Full disclaimer in first chapter.  
> Here is what everyone was waiting on, we have gotten to the Food Wars world. I won’t be starting at the very beginning of the anime, just so y’all know. Some of the dialog from the anime will also appear here.  
> Also, I am American and have limited knowledge of certain cultural things. I am doing what I can to be as accurate as possible…or when I can’t as vague as possible. I will probably not be using honorifics or other forms of address because I don’t want to use them incorrectly. If I have written something that is incorrect enough to cause you to message me, I ask only that you are polite about it. I will change it when/if I can. But, do remember this is a fanfic and I will probably put incorrect or not-plausible things in for the sake of the story.  
> Italics are thoughts  
> //Parseltongue//

Chapter 8: Transferring into Totsuki and Polar Star Dormitory

Harry couldn’t believe it! He had been invited to a prestigious culinary academy…by the Director no less. After discussing it with his father, and the goblins via two-way mirror, Harry had gratefully accepted the invitation.

“Oh! Director Nakiri,” Both Nakiris stop and turn toward Harry, “I have a question. If you didn’t already know, I go to a very exclusive and specialized boarding school and…” Harry trailed off not knowing how to bring up his magical education to someone not in the know (as far as Harry knew).

Director Nakiri gave Harry a small smile and nodded, “I know the school you are talking about, and we can help accommodate you there. We have several other students that do remote work from Mahoutokoro School of Magic. They also have several pre-set dates for remote students to go to the campus for official testing events. I will inform the Headmaster of your transfer and they will send you testing material to see where you are in the subjects they offer and all of the necessary paperwork to complete.”

Harry was so happy; he really didn’t want to turn down this opportunity simply because he HAD to complete his magical education for safety reasons. “That would be so wonderful and helpful, Sir!”

The director simply nodded, “I look forward to your attendance at Totsuki. Oh, in case you are asked this was your transfer exam and you passed with flying colors.”

Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion, “Huh?”  


That night Harry and Lucas had flooed Severus and let him know about Harry transferring to a culinary school in Japan, as well as the transfer of magical institutions. “No, I forbid it! How could you deprive me of your cooking Harry!” Both Harry and Lucas crack up laughing. 

“I told you he was only after my food! You will still see me for holidays…I will cook for you then. And just imagine how much better I will be after going to a world-renowned culinary school.” Harry knew how much Severus would miss him, and this was just his weird way of expressing it.

Lucas wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes before asking, “Sev, would you mind informing Minerva of the transfer. We should have the paperwork, and everything finished by the end of the Winter Holiday. Since the first-year session won’t start until April, we will take the rest of the time to move everything to Japan and get Harry situated into the magical program.”

“Yes, I guess I can do so.” Just then a nasty and devious smile crawled across Severus’s face, “I can’t wait until Albus hears about the transfer.” Lucas and Harry simply shook their heads in amusement.

* * *

“Whew…that was tiring.” Harry had finally finished all the placement tests for Mahoutokoro School of Magic and now was waiting for the results. “Dad, did you get the paperwork from Totsuki for the dorm placements?” Harry stops in realization of something, “If I will be living on campus, why did you move out here with me? You will be still traveling to cook right? You could have stayed in England.”

“Yes, I got the forms. The reason I moved here to Japan with you was because I no longer needed to live next to those vile people. I only stayed there as long as I did due to their guardianship and then to help hide the fact that you actually lived with me from Dumbledore. And yes, I will still be traveling and cooking. Also, Severus will be joining us as well. He will be terminating his employment at the end of the current year.”

Harry jumped up with a yell, “I knew it! I knew you two were together!”

Lucas smiled and waved his hands trying to calm Harry down, “Shush Little One, not so loud. Yes, we are involved, but go easy on Severus. He is still shy about the new relationship.”

“Of course.”

“Well, we should receive the results of your placement tests in a few days. Let’s head on home and get you packed for your move to Totsuki.”

Lucas and Severus start as they heard Harry scream and they immediately ran towards him, fearing something had happened. It wasn’t until they rounded the corner into the kitchen that they say Harry jumping up and down and screaming like a mad man. “What is going on Little One? Are you okay?”

“Ahhhhhh! The WGO results came!!” There was more dancing and jumping around and the two adults allowed their hearts to return to their chests from their throats, “The impossible has happened!”

Lucas and Severus waited for Harry to tell them the results, but it seemed he was beyond speech at this point, “Can I have the letter or can you tell me the results. You are killing me with the suspense.” Harry simply jumped over, still screaming but quieter, and handed over the letter. As Lucas began to read his smile grew and grew until he stared to tear up, “I can’t believe this! Little One you got two stars! How did this happen…not that I think your restaurant doesn’t deserve it?”

Harry shook his head violently while flapping his hands in the air, “No offense taken, and I have no clue! They explain their reasoning, but it still doesn’t make sense! Agh! I have to tell Luc and the rest of the staff!! Bye!” And with that Harry dashed off to the floo and all but launched himself to France to give them the good news.

Severus simply shook his head in fond amusement and turned to Lucas, “I know that it was a big deal, but how big is it that he reacted that way to getting two stars?”

Lucas took a seat at the kitchen dining room table, after getting both Severus and himself a drink, “It is a very big deal. Many well-known and “fancy” restaurants will never receive a star much less an unsolicited visit from the WGO. If they do, it is usually after several years, if not decades of being in business. Harry got it in under two years of being open and being a child no less. That is unheard of. It should have been impossible really. But Harry seems to be able to pull off the impossible.”

Severus snorts, “That is an understatement Lucas. I swear, he was bottle fed Felix Felicis as a baby with the amount of good and bad luck he has. I take it, it might be a good thing he is transferring to Japan for the upcoming years. It might help with the media onslaught at least.”

“True, very true. Well…” Lucas raises his glass in a toast, “Here is to my Little One, his biggest accomplishment yet, and the upcoming school year in one of the most cutthroat culinary schools in the world. Oh, and his high placement in Mahoutokoro! All of his independent study paid off. He will be very busy this coming year.”

Severus raises his glass in acknowledgement of the toast, “Salud.”

* * *

*Harry POV*

_This is such an interesting event. I have never really heard of an opening day ceremony, though I guess it is similar to the Opening Feast. Only, I didn’t have to introduce myself to the entire congregation then. Ugh…I hate public speaking._

Harry was standing in the wings listening to the speeches given prior to having to introduce himself. He turned to look at the only other transfer student that year. Harry was impressed with the kids wild red hair. It was even crazier than his was before he grew it out and got it to be somewhat tame. Harry also noticed he had a scar on the left side of his face, on his eyebrow, pretty close to where his lightning bolt scar was (though it had faded a bit over the past few months). 

Just then the kid turns and sees Harry staring at him, “Oh hey, are you a transfer student too? My name is Yukihira Soma, nice to meet ya.”

“Yes I am, the name is Prince Harry or Hari, whichever is easier. Nice to meet you as well.”

“Your accent is different, where do you come from?”

“Yeah, it is a bit muddled isn’t it. I was born in England, but I have traveled and studied many languages so I kind of get a weird mishmash sometimes. Though to pardon my Japanese, I am still learning the nuances of the language.”

“Whoa! So cool! What-“They were interrupted when one of the commencement assistants came over to usher them to the stage to address the student body.

*Yukihira’s POV*

Soma was zoning out the speakers while looking over the student body wondering about what type of cooking experience, if any, they had. As the director began to give his speech, a shadow to his left caught his attention. Soma turned to see the other student waiting with him had been looking at him “Oh hey, are you a transfer student too? My name is Yukihira Soma, nice to meet ya.”

The kid nodded his head, “Yes I am, the name is Prince Harry or Hari, whichever is easier. Nice to meet you as well.”

Soma studied Prince. With his long black hair, pale skin, and bright green eyes Prince was obviously a foreigner. _Wow, he definitely has a unique look. I wouldn’t call it handsome, but I wouldn’t call it pretty either. Androgynous? I think that is the word I am looking for. Not that I have noticed guys all that much before. He certainly catches your attention though._ “Your accent is different, where do you come from?”

Prince gave a small chuckle and smile as he answered, “Yeah, it is a bit muddled isn’t it. I was born in England, but I have traveled and studied many languages so I kind of get a weird mishmash sometimes. Though to pardon my Japanese, I am still learning the nuances of the language.”

Soma was impressed with Prince’s command of the language and the fact that he knew several more languages. “Whoa! So cool! What-“They were interrupted when one of the commencement assistants came over to usher them to the stage to address the student body.

_Oh well…I hope I get to talk to him later. Guess I have to make a speech now…I wonder what I should say. I never did like speaking in front of large groups like this._

*Harry’s POV*

Did Harry mention he didn’t like public speaking. He was quietly trying to think of something to say without sounding like a robotic two-year-old when he finally tuned into Yukihira’s speech.

“…I don’t plan on losing to folks who’ve never actually served customers.” _WHAT?!? Did he really just say that?_ “…now that I’m here, I’m gonna take the number one spot!” _Yup…yes he did. Oh man…way to go Yukihira. Throw down the gauntlet and set it on fire why don’t you. Jeeze man…and now I have to follow up that? I’m dead._

Harry simply bowed his head in exasperation and resignation just before he was introduced as the second transfer student. He slowly walked to the podium as Yukihira walked over to the curtained off area where, if he remembered correctly, the class representative stood in shock. _I know the feeling girl._

“Well, that certainly is a hard speech to follow.” Some in the crowd laughed at his comment while others grumbled…because he wasn’t wrong. “I also unexpectedly transferred, but I look forward to learning with and from each and every one of you. I understand that many of you come from very a variety and unique backgrounds that allow for new takes on cooking. There are some really talented future chefs among you, and I anticipate being able to cook alongside each and every one of you. Thank you.”

Harry quickly moved off the stage over to where Yukihira and the class president were arguing, just intime to dodge the angry girl storming away. “Dude, what did you say or do to piss her off? Have you met before today?”

Yukihira turned and gave him this blank confused look, “Huh? I didn’t do anything. She isn’t happy that I am here after she supposedly failed me during my transfer exam, which she judged. Not sure why she is mad though.”

Harry just looked at him with an incredulous look, “Are you kidding? I bet you don’t know why most, if not all, of the first years would like nothing better than to drop kick you off a cliff too, right?”

Harry just received the same black confused look, “They do?”

“Oh my god.” Harry’s head dropped to his chest as he chuckled in stunned amusement. “Wow, Yukihira…wow.”

* * *

*Harry’s POV*

The first cooking session was an interesting one, especially since they were paired up with a partner. Being a transfer student, Harry didn’t know his partner and it didn’t seem like his partner was all that interested in getting to know him. _No skin off my nose. Hopefully he is at least competent in the kitchen…which he should be getting this far. I wonder if Yukihira is in this cla-…oh there he is._

The menacing aura that engulfed the room as Yukihira moved through the classroom alerted Harry to his presence. He also noticed the blue-haired young lady, who appeared to be Yukihira’s partner, seemed about ready to faint. _Wow! Is she always like that or is it because of the flames of hate the other students are sending their way? If not, she won’t be able to withstand working in most of the high-scale kitchens._

Harry tried to tune out the hateful grumbling of the students within the class, just as the instructor entered the room. Harry listened as he began to explain the rules of the class, and overheard Yukihira’s partner (I think he said her name was Tadokoro Megumi) talking about the crazy strictness of the chef. _Dude! Flunked the whole class…get an A or fail the class? Wow! *Snort* The Chef that Never Smiles…okay._

The chef then goes on to explain the assignment and the time limit. Harry turns to his partner and they begin to make their dish. Harry almost snorts out loud when he heard that Yukihira had no idea what the dish was and had never made it before. _Oh dear, that is going to throw Tadokoro off the deep end._ Right on cue she begins to freak out and shake uncontrollably.

Harry and his partner were waiting for the beef to finish cooking when Harry overheard some grumblings from a pair near their cooking station. Just then he saw the two boys pour an ungodly amount of salt into Yukihira and Tadokoro’s pot. Harry glares at the two oblivious boys as they quickly moved back to their cooking station in time for the other two to notice the problem. _Oh, no. That simply won’t do. Okay, Yukihira. Let’s see if you can support that confidence you waved around for all to see this morning. What will you do?_

As Harry was getting the plating-ware, he noticed the ingredients Yukihira gathered and the speed and confidence he had going into preparing the new meat. _Ooo…good choice. Honey will give you the tenderness and the speed you need to make it in time._

When the rest of the class was occupied with watching Yukihira and Tadokoro present their dish, Harry used a little magic to loosen the lid of the salt within one of the sabotager’s hands. _Let’s see how you like it boyo. Oh man…there they go. So much moaning. *Snicker* Oh my! They even got the chef to smile._ Harry turned back to finish the plating while he snickered at the student’s reaction to the rare sight.

As Harry and his partner were making their way up to present their dish, they passed the two would-be sabotagers in-time to see them accidently toss the whole salt container into their pot. _Well, that bit of Karma was better than I thought. They definitely will not be able to recover from that little mishap in time._

After receiving their passing grade, Harry makes his way over to Yukihira and Tadokoro to congratulate them in time to see as Yukihira forces a piece of honey covered squid tentacle into Tadokoro’s mouth. Harry collapses on to the nearest cooking surface as Tadokoro’s face contorts into an agonized grimace and her body began to convulse in repulsion, “Oh my god Yukihira. Are you trying to traumatize your partner? What was that disaster…and why did you feed her that? Were you punishing her for something?”

Yukihira just looked on with a delighted and sinister smirk, “It was honey covered dried squid. I have a running competition with my dad to create the nastiest flavor combination. I have several other flavor combinations of squid if you would like to try.”

Harry quickly puts up his hands in defense from the maniacal looking redhead, “No thank you. I don’t want nightmares or a stomach rebellion. How about you Tadokoro? You up for some new flavors?” Harry snickered the whole time he was talking.

Tadokoro ran away screaming, seeking help from anyone to get Yukihira away from her. Harry completely collapse to the floor in laughter as he looked over to Yukihira, “You look so proud of yourself too. You are a menace.” Yukihira just smiled and chuckled as he began to pack up his stuff. “Well, I have to get my dorm assignment and get settled in. Hopefully I will see you later.”

* * *

*Harry’s POV*

Harry stared up at the abandoned looking dorm. _Damn…this place looks a little run down and haunted. I wonder why this dorm looks so underkept compared to the other dorms I passed on the way up here. Is this the famed Polar Star dormitory?_

Harry was about to head on in when he heard a voice whining behind him. He turned around to see who was on the path and spied crazy red hair, “Yukihira! Hey man, what are you doing up here? Were you assigned to Polar Star too?”

“Oh! Hey Prince. I was looking for my dorm, which seems to be the furthest from the school campus. Why is it all the way out here…whoa! This place looks haunted!”

Harry laughs at Yukihira’s exclamation, “Yeah, I had the same thought too. Being all the way out here isn’t that bad. There are a lot of positives and benefits to being so far from the main campus, especially if you are trying to perfect a new dish or technique.”

“Whoa…didn’t think about that. You are probably right, but you would think it would be better kept up…or at least fancier looking. Especially after seeing some of the other pretentious building on the walk up. Well, let us head on in and get settled.”

As both boys enter the entrance way they were greeted by a darkened and empty entrance hall. “Well, this just confirms it…” Harry turned to Yukihira with a deadpan expression, who returned the expression, “This place is haunted, and we are going to die.” As if to further prove their thinking, an ominous cloud of dark smoke billowed out over the second-floor landing into the entrance way.

“Fire? Wh…whoa!” Yukihira didn’t get to finish as the entrance way began to shake and the chandelier began to rattle.

Both boys scream in fright as they heard a cacophony of animal noises and were barely able to jump out of the way as a small herd of animals ran by with a short strawberry-blonde girl followed behind in attempts to capture (Stop running please!!).

“What the?”

In response there was a screeching voice that came from nowhere berating the apparent commotion makers. The responding voices made it clear that there were living occupants in the dorm…so not haunted. _Small blessings._

From behind the screeching voice sounded, but much quieter and more under control, “So you are Yukihira Soma and Prince Hari, both of you are looking to room here? I am the dorm mother of this establishment, Daimido Fumio or the Heavenly Mother of Polar Star. You can call me that.”

Harry was trying really hard not to laugh. _This place is a riot. A crazy haunted looking mansion filled with quirky and unique students. This will be awesome! I can just feel it._

“Okay, gentlemen. What ingredients have you prepared for us?”

Yukihira simply gives her a blank stare and asks what she was talking about, which causes the Heavenly Mother (Harry breaks out in snickers at the thought) to rant about the entrance exam for the dorm.

“It was on the dorm paperwork. Did you not read it?” Harry asked.

“What?!? How was I supposed to know (You didn’t read any of it did you.) and that’s beside the point. I didn’t bring anything with me, what am I supposed to do?”

That answer results in a back-and-forth battle about sleeping and eating arrangements between Yukihira and the dorm mother, until she finally relents about letting Yukihira eat leftovers in the kitchen. That seemed to spark an idea in Yukihira, who asks about using what was left in the kitchen to cook his exam dish.

“Yes, I guess you can, but remember…the dish has to be exceptional to gain entrance. And there is no way you can to that by just throwing together a mishmash of ingredients.” She then turned to Harry, “Do you have a dish prepared or are you also going to follow his example.”

Harry turns from watching Yukihira wonder around the kitchen, which surprised both Yukihira and Harry. From the state of the outside, you would think the kitchen would be just as neglected. “Oh, I have an idea. Do you mind if I also use your kitchen? I just brought the ingredients…I didn’t think I would need the dish prepared beforehand. Sorry.”

Daimido, with a disappointed flat expression, nodded her head, “Yes, you may also use the kitchen.”

“Thank you ma’am. Yukihira move over and share the kitchen!”

Yukihira simply smiles as he finished gathering his ingredients and cleared a cooking space on the counter for Harry. Both worked quickly and quietly stirring, cracking, mixing, and heating ingredients to make their individual dishes.

Yukihira was first and presented his dish to Daimido, “There shouldn’t have been enough meat left for a full patty. How did you do this?”

“I used your canned mackerel and added ginger, egg, breadcrumbs, onions, pepper and salt to make a burger steak. I also used the leftover juices and ponzu sauce to make a soup to go with.”

_Very impressive Yukihira. I wonder how it all tastes and how she will like it._

Daimido took a bite and Harry swore he saw lighting surrounding her body. She began question Yukihira on how he could have gotten the level of flavor in his dishes, and Harry had to turn away to finish his dish.

Harry finished the last detail on his dish and turned to present his dish to Daimido, and promptly burst out laughing and crumpled to the floor. Yukihira was fighting off a, clearly, fantasizing dorm mother…who was doing her level best to kiss Yukihira. It took several tries before Harry was able to form complete sentences, “I think you passed Yuki.” Harry dissolved into more laughter at the scared and traumatized look Yukihira gave him, “Could you stop laughing and give me a hand!”

Harry finally was able to gather enough strength to get onto his feet and helped Yukihira break her out of her fantasy vision, “Heavenly mother, I am ready to present my dish, if you are.”

Daimido finally was aware enough to gather herself and answered with a blush, “Yes, forgive me. That was a delightful dish young man. You have passed. Now, Prince what do you have to offer.” Yukihira had quickly hurried away from the dorm mother after she finally came to, but slowly made his way over – cautiously- to see what Harry was going to present.

“What I have here for you is a 3D Cherry Blossom Raindrop Cake. Now I know they don’t traditionally have any flavor, but I have been experimenting with the ingredients, recipe, and different techniques to give this dessert a unique taste. While the main part of the cake has a light flavor, the main flavor component is in the flower decoration. Enjoy.” _Please don’t ask for specifics. I can’t really say that I used magical ingredients and magic in my cooking techniques. I am really proud of how this turned out. Glad I took a picture to send to daddy. I told him I was working on the rain drop cake, but never got around to showing him yet._

The other two look down at the dish and were astonished. The level of color and detail in the flower design was exquisite. There was one large cherry blossom in the center with several single petals scattered throughout. The agar was crystal clear, but they could see a slight tint of blue causing an illusion of water or sky surrounding the flower. Daimido scooped up some of the clear cake, and though was skeptical about the flavor component took a bite.

“Oh my! This is unbelievable. This flavor is so light but gives you the impression of a beautiful spring day, where the cherry blossoms are in bloom and the sweet-smelling wind is carrying them through the air.” She breaks off into a daydream, hopefully not as extreme as the last one.

“Don’t forget to taste some of the flower decoration. You will get a bigger flavor punch than just the agar.” Before Daimido came out of her daydream to do just that, Yukihira snuck over with another spoon and scooped up a good portion of the cake and flower design.

“Whoa! This is amazing. She wasn’t kidding. I can almost smell and taste the wind and cherry blossoms. If I closed my eyes, I would have thought I was in a cherry blossom grove at the height of their blooming season. It is sweet without being overpowering, and you just feel refreshed and calm. This is an amazing dessert!”

A light blush works its way across Harry’s cheeks as he gives Yukihira a pleased smile, “Thank you. You two are the first to try the new recipe. I am glad that you are experiencing exactly what I was aiming for. These cakes are so pretty, but overall do not have a lot of flavor except for the sauces they usually pair them with. While this is good for those that are not that into sweet dishes, you do lose a lot of potential customers who do prefer the sweeter things. I wanted to make sure there was a sweeter and more flavorful option of the beautiful dessert.”

“Well, Mr. Prince you succeeded beautifully. You both have passed and may live in the dorm. Yukihira, your room will be 303 and Prince your room will be 305.”

“Yes!” Both boys high five, grab their keys, and run off to find their rooms. “Oh, Yukihira…I’m sorry about earlier.” He just gave Harry a confused look, “I had shortened your last name to Yuki when I was laughing at your predicament. Sorry about that.”

“Oh, that. Don’t worry. I don’t mind. You can call me Soma as well if you would like. If I remember correctly, being English, you don’t follow the same name regiment that we do.”

“You are correct, to some extent. I got called by my last name a lot, but it was usually by those that didn’t like me or were about ready to pick a fight with me. So, if you don’t mind…you can call me Hari instead of Prince, and I will call you Yuki or Soma.”

Both boys smile at each other, “Okay!”

About ten minutes later, as Harry was putting everything away in his room, he heard a feminine scream followed by Yuki’s surprised yell. _Ah, guess someone was in the bath already. *snicker* Poor girl…and I guess poor Yuki too. Hopefully, we will get the bath schedule tomorrow._

*Yukihira’s POV*

_Man, that was a good bath. I really needed that…though I would have liked to avoid walking in on Tadokoro. Whoops. He-he. Prince Hari…well I guess it would be Hari now. That was an amazing dish he made. And it was so pretty too. I have never had that type of cake before but had heard about it from some former classmates. If I remember correctly, they said it was like tasting a raindrop (hence the name) or nothing at all. He was able to give the agar flavor without compromising the clearness of the gelatin and still give the impression of rain or air. That is incredible. He was pretty cute too._

When Soma registered that thought he started and blushed a bright red. “Why did I think that! Too much heat from the bath…that’s what it was!” Soma rapidly shakes his head as if to dislodge that entire thought pattern, before forcing himself to think of something else. “This is the first time I have been away from the only home I have known.”

As he was reminiscing about cooking in the dinner with his dad, a ceiling tile moved and a face popped into view, “Well hello there, young transfer student.”

“Whaaa?!? Who are you and what are you doing up there?” _What the hell?!? Who does that?_

The person continues smiling, “Come on, there is a welcome party. I will go get the other transfer student now.”

Soma just laid there in confusion until he heard a surprised yell followed by a pained yelp. _Uh…what just happened?_

The person in the ceiling then reappeared, but this time they had a red mark on their forehead, “Ow…if you would be so kind as to come to room 205. We are having a welcome party. I have to go take care of this.” He gingerly touched the red mark before disappearing behind the replaced ceiling tile.

_What the?_ Soma turned to his bedroom door when he heard knocking and went to answer. When he opened the door he saw Hari standing there in comfy cloths.

“Did you get a visit from the ceiling gremlin? Who was that and why was he up there?” Harry must have been the first yell he heard.

“Yeah, I think he surprised me first. What happened? I head thumping and yelping.”

Harry sheepishly scratched at the back of his head, “Yeah, he surprised me, and I threw the shoe that was in my hand at his head. I need to apologize for that. Do you know what he wanted? He didn’t say much after I beaned him with my shoe…he kind of just slunked off.”

Soma snickered at the picture that popped into his head, “Yeah, apparently there is a welcome party in room 205. He will probably be there. We can make our way there now, I guess. You got him good. He had a nice red mark on his forehead.”

Harry’s head dropped to his chest in dismay, “Dang it, that is not the type of first impression I wanted to make. Oh well, can’t be helped now. Let’s head on over.”

* * *

After the two had settled down among the other students living in the dorm, they listened to the impressive rant that Marui Zenji was giving, who happened to be the main occupant of 205. They also met the animal herder from earlier, Yoshino Yuki, the last of the female residents Sakaki Ryoko (they recognized Tadokoro Megumi when they arrived), Sato Shoiji and Aoki Daigo (the wrestling duo apparently), and Ibusaki Shun who was the creator of the smoke show when they first arrived.

Harry sat there watching the interactions between everyone and seeing the friendship pairings that had already formed. Marui and the wrestling duo seemed to have a weird confrontational friendship…with the duo being joined at the hip. The girls seem to be pretty close, even though Tadokoro seemed to be in a blue fog. Harry tuned in when Marui gave a history lecture on the Council of Ten.

“Wow, that is an interesting power structure, and dangerous too.”

Some of the room occupants turn to Harry, “What do you mean?”

“Well, that is an easy system to over through some of the main people running the academy. It would be relatively easy to plan and execute a coup, over-throwing the current ruling power and setting someone else in their place. Especially if the council doesn’t require a unanimous vote. If it was majority vote, all you would need is six of the council to be on your side and you have booted out the director or any of the governing body.” Just then the door opened.

“Back with delishiness dudes!” The duo had returned from the kitchen carrying food, followed by the ceiling gremlin, who introduced himself as Satoshi Isshiki and a second year. Harry took the opportunity to apologize for the shoe incident, to which Isshiki simply waved it away – all was forgiven.

Harry was impressed, and flabbergasted, by his poetic and lyrical welcome. He then broke down laughing when Yuki made the comment about everyone being weird and freaks, to which Tadokoro subtly called him out as the same. Her statement was proven true fairly quickly as Yuki began screaming about needing more juice and food, which she again made a subtle comment about. _Oh man, she cracks me up! Glad she had some spunk in her. She will need it from what I have gathered. Yuki sure is having a good time…and it seems like the rest are loosening up too. They are all goofballs, but they seem like a good bunch of friends._

Then the food some of the residents had been working on that day was brought out to share. It was going well, the smoke cheese and turkey was the best, until Yuki decided to get in on the action. Unfortunately, Harry’s mouth was full, and he couldn’t warn Sato about the perils of eating Yuki’s dishes until it was too late. This caused a great deal of laughter as Sato complained about dying and frantically tried to get the take of squid and honey out of his mouth.

Just then…” Why is Isshiki naked?!?” As Harry was trying to understand what was going on, he gathered this was a normal occurrence. No one was really surprised that he was wearing only an apron, if anything they were waiting for it to happen. 

The party went well into the night and into the early morning, with everyone slowly dropping off to sleep. Harry had fallen asleep sometime around one o’clock when he couldn’t keep his eyes open any more. Harry didn’t know what it was that woke him, but he woke in time to hear Isshiki re-introduce himself as one of the Council of Ten and throw down the gauntlet.

“Do you mind if I have a taste too? And can anyone join in this battle? I would like to see what the Council of Ten has to offer. While I may not be as ambitious or verbose as Yukihira, I don’t plan on losing to people who challenge me. I would like to gauge what kind of culinary talent is considered the top students.”

Both Yuki and Isshiki were surprised at the serious and almost dangerous aura Harry was giving off. “Of course, I would like to see what both the new transfer students can do. You may head down to the kitchen.” Isshiki handed over the dish he had made, and Harry took a bite.

“This is really good! The seasonal ingredients pair so well with the fish! Okay! This will be fun. Let’s go!”

“Ha, yeah. Order up!” _Really Yuki? A catch phrase? He-he._

Yuki turns to Isshiki as he and Harry make their way towards the door, “I’m guessing your family’s restaurant specializes in traditional Japanese cooking?”

Harry can tell Isshiki is a bit surprised at that statement, “Now what makes you think that?”

“Because, that dish is usually seen on that type of culinary menu.” Yuki then goes quiet and seems to be in deep thought. _Mackerel is in season and so it the spring cabbage he used. The combination, along with the spices, paired so well together you envision a beautiful spring day. This is similar to what Hari did with the Rain Drop Cake. I wonder what I can make…hmmm._

Harry simply watched Yuki, trying to figure out what he is thinking. _I wonder what he is thinking about. Is he going to try and recreate the same dish or simply use the same ingredients and make his own?_

“Ah ha! Number 20 from the Yukihira secret menu.”

Isshiki tilts his head in confusion, “Yukihira?”

Harry answers as Yuki collected his knives, “That is his family’s restaurant. I gather that is where he learned to cook.”

Isshiki nods and then asks, “Well, do you have an idea on what you will be making?”

Harry tilts his head toward Isshiki and smirks a little devilishly, “Of course I do. Yukihiria move over and share the kitchen!”

This kicks off some playful banter between the two as they head to the kitchen to prepare their dishes. Yuki starts preparing the rice and heating water, while Harry gathers a whole load of spices needed for his dish. Harry needed to start on the glaze first, since it took time to make and he needed to use some of his magic to give the sauce the punch it needed.

As Yuki places the fish in his pan to start cooking, he looks over to Harry to see what he is cooking. He noticed that Harry was using the whole fillet rather than the cross section and was coating it in seasoned flour, “What are you making?”

Harry looks over just as be places the fish onto a small grill, “I am making an Orange and Harissa glazed dish. What about you? Rice based dish?”

“Kind of. You will see when I am done.”

“Humph, fine. Be that way.” And there were off bickering again.

When they both returned to the room, they saw that Yoshino, Sakaki, and Ibusaki and woken up. Yukihira presented his onigiri achuskei with seaweed tea, which Harry had stolen a bite from Yoshino’s dish. _Wow! This is really good. The texture is perfect and the flavor with rice and tea is just right. I get the sense of spring just starting to peak through!_

Harry started snickering when Yuki surprised them with his lack of cooking technique knowledge while still being able to do it superbly. Isshiki’s lecture on the Poele technique was the opportunity for Harry to place his dish in front of everyone. 

Harry turned to Yuki as the others were finishing up his dish, “Well, I think they thoroughly enjoyed your dish. I think you surprised Isshiki with your used of French techniques in a Japanese dish. Well played.”

“Ha, yeah well…I didn’t know it was a French technique. My dad just taught me that is was the best way to cook fish like salmon and mackerel. I just did what I knew was best.”

Harry smiled at Yuki but was then distracted by Isshiki’s poet description of Yuki’s dish. “And what do you have to offer Prince?”

“I have placed before you a grilled mackerel with an orange harissa glaze paired with a slaw made with seasonal vegetables. Enjoy”

Everyone took a bite and the moaning began. Ibusaki was the first to make a comment, “What did you use when grilling the fish? I can taste the chestnut, but there is something else”

“Yes, I also added apple wood to the chestnut when cooking the fish.” _Actually, I used the magical varieties, but close enough. I was just glad I have those chips in my bag. I need to make a note of getting more wood samples sent to me._

“The flavor of the glaze is delightful. The spiciness and the smokiness of the spices with the sweet and tanginess of the orange goes beautifully with the fish and helps with the oiliness of the mackerel. I think you also added a citrus to the seasonal slaw you made yes?” Isshiki asked.

Harry nodded, “Yes, it is lemon and mint. I also blanched the veggies, which helped them take in the sauce for the slaw. I wanted something lighter as the side to help offset the heaviness of the fish and spiciness of the glaze.”

Everyone, including Yuki who stole from Sakaki’s dish, were impressed with the choices and depth of flavor provided in the dish, “How did you get the depth of flavor in your harissa? I know we don’t have any pre-made here so you would have had to handmake it, but you shouldn’t have gotten this depth of flavor without letting it sit for the oil to bring out the flavors.”

 _I should have guessed that Isshiki would have picked up on that. Guess he is on the Council of Ten for a reason._ “That is a trade secret my good man. But some of it had to do with the oil I used. It naturally has a very robust flavor that helps to boost any spice added to it.” _And that is all you are getting._

Slowly, everyone started to wake up. Tadokoro was the first and was provided the shock of seeing Isshiki’s naked behind way to close to her face. Her scream helped the wrestling duo awaken, but nothing could seem to wake Marui who was out cold. Everyone maked their way back to their individual rooms, not bothering to clean up the mess they had made.

Harry was just finished gathering everything he had retrieved to cook his dish when he hears Yuki ask the million-dollar question, “How does one get onto the Council of Ten?” Harry was just as interested in the answer, but it seemed to be for not. Isshiki was able to neatly side-step the discussion by going off in an excited lament about attitudes needed to survive and be successful in Polar Star and Totsuki.

“I don’t know about you two, but I am exhausted and would like to get some sleep before we have to go to class.”

Yuki seems to almost deflate a bit as he acknowledges the wisdom of that statement, “Yeah, I am right behind ya. Good night Isshiki.”

*Yukihira’s POV*

Harry and Some make their way up the stairs to the third floor, stopping just outside Yuki’s room. “That was a good battle. I think I am beginning to understand why my Dad sent me here. What did you think about it?”

Harry paused in thought before tilting his head towards Soma, “I think that you did a phenomenal job of showing you versatility and ability to combine techniques, which really surprised Isshiki. But I get the feeling that he was holding back some. Maybe not a whole bunch, but as number seven on the Council, I would expect a lot more of his dish. Maybe that is just me though. How about you? How do you think it went?”

Some turned to fully face Harry and nodded, “I kinda agree…despite not wanting to admit it. His cooking was amazing and so much different than what I had tasted from the others cooking. Not to say their food was great, it just didn’t have the same effect. Your dish was different too. Your food almost gave the impression of the hotter side of spring, when summer is almost here. I had never heard of that sauce you used before. It was an amazing dish.”

Harry blushed again, which Soma thought was cute. _He looks really cute when he blushes. No…stop thinking about that. You are here to cook, not to crush on some guy you just met. He probably doesn’t even like guys._

“Well, I think we should be getting to bed. Goodnight Hari.”

Harry gives Yuki a small and nods his head, “You too Yuki. Sweet dreams.”

Soma closed the door and sat on his bed contemplating all that he learned that night. Specifically, the fact you could challenge the council for their spots. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Soma agreed with Hari on the fact that Isshiki was holding back on his cooking. _I wonder if I challenge him if he would give it his all? I want to know the full extent of his cooking. I think I will challenge him in the morning and see what he does._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I am going to stop it here. Hope everyone likes the newest chapter. Thank you to all who have liked, followed, favorited, or commented.


	9. Food War over Rice Bowls?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hari and Yuki are introduced to the Food Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Full disclaimer in first chapter.  
> Alright everyone, we are moving on to the first food war battle! Many of you have provided me with so many awesome ideas and I thank you! Feel free to message me food, spice, or other ideas if you wish. I do look at them and may use them.  
> From here on out I will be spelling Harry’s name as Hari when talking with those in the Food Wars world, and regularly with everyone else including in his POV. Yukihira will also be shorted to Yuki when in Harry’s POV and Soma in his own POV.   
> Some questions asked by readers should be answered in this chapter but let me know if I have forgotten something or seemed to have dropped something. I can’t remember all of what I have explained to written sometimes!  
> Italics are thoughts or language other than Japanese. I will specify what language.  
> Bold will be English – consider most of the dialog now to be exclusively in Japanese  
> //Parseltongue//

Chapter 9: Food War over Rice Bowls?

*Harry’s POV*

Harry woke up to the sound of angry hissing yelling to let them out.

_//That is a horrible way to travel. Get me out of this box! I demand freedom! Master, save me! //_

Harry sprung up and looked around his room spotting a small box with a note on it. Harry quickly skimmed the letter, which was from the goblins, explaining that the box was an animal carrier that allowed animals and their care items to be transferred over long distances via portkey. 

_//Skylark! Hold on, just let me undo the spells. How did you get in here? //_

_//Master! I am so glad you are there. The dark one, he stuffed me in here! I take back every nice thing I have said about your caregiver’s mate. He is evil and should be exterminated! //_

Harry just snickered as he went about undoing the charms to enlarge and unlock the animal carrier. Skylark was hissing up a storm the entire time, some of which was unrecognizable to Harry. _//I don’t know. He found a way for you to come and be with me, right? You don’t have to stay with my caregiver or at the school I no longer attend. So, he was doing you, and me, a favor actually. //_

Skylark was finally able to escape the box, still agitated from the abrupt trip to Japan, _//That is beside the point! He could have at least warned me! //_

_//How? He can’t speak Parseltongue, and he probably wanted it to be a surprise so couldn’t ask me. Which it truly was. I am glad you could be here with me Sky. //_

This seemed to mollify Skylark a bit, enough to the point he settled onto Harry’s head. _//Be that as it may…he will have to grovel for my forgiveness! No more skin or venom for him until he does! //_

Harry chuckled as he shook his head. Seeing as it was time to get up for breakfast, he set about getting himself ready for the day. During this, he filled Skylark in on the events leading up to that morning.

_//Who is the fiery one you talk about? You talk a lot about this one male for having only just met him. And you scent changes too. //_

Harry’s face explodes into a blush so fierce he becomes a bit dizzy. _Oh my god! Really?!? That is so embarrassing. //He is a transfer student same as me, and he is in the same class group as me. So of course, we would spend a lot of time in close proximity. And I have no clue what you are talking about - my scent changing. //_

Somehow, Skylark was able to pull off an amused skeptical look as he regarded his master’s extremely red face, // _Mhm-hmm…whatever you say Master. //_

_//I don’t need any of your sass mister. //_

Harry quickly finished getting dressed and hurried down to the dining room, hoping breakfast was still going on. He arrived just in time to see everyone seated and hear Isshiki give a lecture on how cooking challenges were conducted. “Yukihira! Did you really try and challenge him for his seat? Did we not just discuss this last night?”

Yuki spins around and gives Harry a “caught in the cookie jar” look, “Yeah, but we also talked about him holding back and I wanted to see what he was really made of! I thought that if I challenged him then he would have to show me all that he had…yes?”

Harry have a loud sigh as he seated himself at the table after room had been made. “No, you idiot. Those at higher levels are not here for your entertainment, and many would not even entertain the mere thought of battling you unless you are such a nuisance that they feel the need to shut you down so completely you essentially become nothing in this school. At our current level, we are considered nothing of importance to those on the Council of Ten…if I am reading it right. He basically said so last night when he side-stepped your question about taking his spot. Ugh…you give me a headache.” Harry dropped his head back on to the back of the dining room chair, “I need caffeine to deal with this.” 

Isshiki, still smiling his congenial smile, chuckled before speaking, “While I would have put it in nicer terms, Prince is not wrong.” _So, they both knew I was holding back huh? Interesting._

Isshiki was then interrupted by Harry, “You all may call me Hari. I always feel like I am about to get in trouble with a professor or get into a fight when you say my last name. Western raised here.”

“Thank you. As I was saying, Hari is not wrong. Many of those on the Council would not consider doing a food war with first years unless there was a very good reason. Remember, both parties have to be in agreement to the battle. And I would prefer to not see you leaving this school. So, this challenge is not going to happen.”

“Ah man. Are you serious?!? I have been up since five in the morning ready to go.”

Harry shook his head in exasperation and focused on eating his breakfast as Isshiki went further into detail on what was needed to constitute an official match. Just as the others were berating Yuki for trying to challenge Isshiki, Tadokoro gave a scream and quickly hurried over to the other side of the dining room. Harry watched this in shock along with the rest of the table.

Yoshino hurried over to her, “What is wrong Tadokoro? Are you okay?”

Tadokoro simply pointed towards Harry as she shook in terror. Everyone then looked over towards Harry, who was looking back in utter confusion. Just then, they noticed that Harry’s hair seemed to move on its own. Sakaki was going to point out the unusually movement until, “Ahhhh! There is a snake in your hair! Oh my god! Don’t move Hari!”

Harry blinked at then tilted his head up a bit as he looked up towards his hair, which he had left down. “Oh! Skylark! Are you still up there? I thought you were going to stay behind in my room.”

The table erupted in surprise, “Why are you not freaking out that there is a snake in your hair?” Aoki yelled followed by Sato screaming, “Skylark? You have named it?”

“Well…yeah. He is my snake after all. He likes all the heat that my hair traps and he usually travels with me up there. Guess he decided to come down with me today. Skylark say “hi”.” Skylark raises up a bit, gives a hiss and seemed to nod his head in greeting. 

Some of the table’s occupants seemed to freeze in disbelief while others were not so shy. “Woah! Did he just nod?!? That is so cool! Did you train him Hari?”

“No Yuki, I haven’t trained him. Skylark is just a very smart snake. It helps that I talk to him a lot, so I think he had picked up on several words and actions over time. He has been with me for several years.”

The consensus of the table was a bit different. _You are so weird, you fit right in._

* * *

*Yukihira’s POV*

Soma woke up to hear the voice of Isshiki coming from the speaker pipes asking for his help, “Dude. I stayed up way late last night. Ask someone else to help you.” He tries to roll back over and go back to sleep, but just then Isshiki pops up in the ceiling once again.

“You have got to stop doing that!” Soma let out a groan and rolled out of bed, knowing that he would not be left alone to go back to sleep.

Seeing as it was so early in the morning, he didn’t bother with getting fully dressed. He pulled on some sweats and headed towards the door, which he opened just in time to see Hari stumble out of his room. Soma tried to smother his snickers as he took in Hari’s “just rolled out of bed” look. _Damn he looks cute. All rumpled and sleepy eyed, with untamed hair. That is so not fair._

“Morning Hari. Did Isshiki wake you too?”

Hari covers a yawn just before he turns bleary eyes towards Soma, “Yeah, but I was already in the process of waking up…kinda. Heh, this is usually when I get up to work out and stuff. Do you know what we are helping with so early in the morning?”

Soma shook his head as they headed down the stairs to the front of the dorm, “No clue. He didn’t say.”

As they cleared the last step the met up with Yoshino, “Hey, Yoshino. Did you get woken up too? Do you know what we are supposed to help him with?”

She laughed, “Yes he did. We are going to be collected vegetables from our field.”

Soma yawned, still trying to wake up completely, “Really? We grow our own stuff here? That is so cool!” _That is an interesting concept. I wonder how difficult that would be for a larger scale operation._

“Yeah, one of the best ways to ensure a great ending product is to control the ingredients from the source.” Hari chimed in.

Yoshino, who was far too awake for the early hour, laughed at Hari’s answer, “Well delicious food starts with the best ingredients, just like Hari said.” They followed her around the side of the dorm passing Ibusaki taking a chain saw to several logs (That is how Ibusaki gets the woodchips for his smoked dishes), the workshop that Sakaki used for her malted rice experiments, and a chicken pen that Yoshino claimed as her project. _Wow. Everyone seems to have a specialty that they really focus on and gather ingredients from scratch. This is so cool!_

“And then, there is Isshiki’s main area of operation. This plot grows dozens of different vegetables.”

While Soma was admiring the vast amount of produce, Hari froze in shock before exclaiming, “Why is he naked in the garden?!? Is he allergic to clothes?”

Both Soma and Yoshino stare at Isshiki with dumbfounded looks, as he greeted them, “Good morning. Hello Yukihira, Hello Yoshino, Hello Hari. A bit of hard work in the morning soothes the spirits. Let us all sweat together.”

As Isshiki walked over to the three, explaining the theory behind the garden, Hari heaved a big sigh and slumped over onto Soma’s shoulder muttering “It’s too early for his shenanigans. I need food and caffeine to deal with this!”

Soma, being the only one that heard Hari, quietly snickered as their names were called by another voice, “Yukihira, Prince (Hari, please). Look, these are some of the vegetables from Isshiki’s garden.”

Tadokoro held up a basket of beautifully colored and well-tended vegetables, wearing the most adorable outfit ever, “Tadokoro, you look like an adorable mother who just came in from her garden.” Hari exclaimed at seeing her in her yellow apron and straw hat, causing Tadokoro to blush. _I agree. That outfit oddly suits her._

As Hari and Soma tasted a sample of the produce, after calming down Tadokoro, Sakaki and Ibusaki arrived to help out in the garden. Everyone got to work assessing the various vegetable plots, checking for readiness and picking those that were. After about an hour, Tadokoro called everyone over to the picnic table where she had laid out food, “Guys, it’s time for breakfast.”

Everyone gathered around the table to see what she had packed for them, “Wow Tadokoro, did you make all of this?” Soma was impressed. “This is fantastic! Onigiri for breakfast after working in the garden!”

Hari smirked a bit as he grabbed himself some food and turned to Tadokoro, “See. Just like a good mother. Providing this lovely meal after working hard in the garden.” Everyone bursts out in laughter as Tadokoro flushes a bright red once again.

Everyone dug in and began to exclaim over Tadokoro’s onigiri filling choices. _This is amazing. You can almost taste the care she has placed into her cooking. Very much like a home cooked meal should feel…*snicker* by a mother. Hari is not wrong about that._

Soma turned to Tadokoro with a confused looked, “You can tell you put in a lot of thought and consideration into your cooking (Thank you! I’m glad you liked it.) Why can’t you cook like this in our class?”

Hari almost snorts out the tea he had been drinking as Soma voices this thought and Tadokoro slumps over in despair, “Smooth Yuki. Do you have no tact?” All Hari gets is a confused look and a “Huh?”, to which Hari simply shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

“I freak out. I have always had stage fright and I freak out and mess everything up.” _Wow, that’s too bad. I wonder how she hasn’t overcome that yet? I know everyone gets a little stage fright every now-and-again…but to not have overcome it by now and being in a cooking school._

When Hari asked about the missing trio, they somehow got onto the topic of research societies. “They are a lot like club activities a regular school would have.” _Interesting…create new menus and participate in competitions?_

Soma turns to Hari, “Hey we should go check out these research societies. Maybe there will be something useful for the restaurant.” _I wonder what kind of research society Hari would be interested in. Maybe a western cuisine one, since that is his origin? Or would be choose something new._

Hari gives Soma a smile and nods his head, “Sure, let’s go see what they have available.”

* * *

*Harry’s POV*

_The Polar Star garden is phenomenal for a student tended garden. I can believe that Isshiki has not been going to class, rather spending time in the garden. But why does he have to be practically naked?!? Like all the time!!_

Harry shook his head to rid himself of the visual as Tadokoro, Yuki, and he headed toward the bulletin board on the main courtyard. Tadokoro had volunteered to take them to the board where all the Research Societies (RS) posted their flyers when Yuki had expressed interest in them.

“You weren’t kidding! Japanese, Chinese, Western, Haunt Cuisine, Vegetarian, Dairy free…They have just about everything. Huh…Rice Bowl Society? That could be good for the restaurant. Let’s go by there.” Yuki stated as he turned toward Harry and Tadokoro.

Tadokoro looked at him in surprise as Harry straited up from perusing the flyers, “Sounds like a good idea. I can see rice bowls being a good diner option. Let’s see if you can locate the club room.”

It didn’t take them long to find the room, but it didn’t seem to be in use. There was only one individual in the room, and he looked like he was in the pit of despair. _Ooookay…what is with the doom and gloom. And what is up with the hair?!? How does it stay out and up like that? It has to be magic…or a shit ton of hair products._

“Sorry guys, but you should probably just beat it. Bowl club is on its last days and is doomed to get shut down.” The kid with the crazy hair (I’m Konishi Kanichi and I run things around here.) then goes on to wax lyrically about the beauty of rice bowls after Yuki made a comment about the quality recipes the club had created over the years.

_Manly food…manly cravings…that’s a lot of manliness for a rice bowl. Nakiri Erina? I wonder if she is related to the Director and Nakiri Soe._ As Konishi goes on to explain the underhanded tactics of the number ten seat, Harry had a premonition of what was to come. _Of course, he is going to jump into a battle headfirst this early in the year. And over something as simple as the “integrity” of the rice bowl and dinners. Oh, he is going to be an underdog champion isn’t he. You are just too pure-hearted and cute for words Yuki. What am I going to do with you?_ Harry shook his head at that last thought.

“Okay, so you will have face off against Nakiri.”

“Well…” But before Konishi could finish the door was opened and a group of workmen came in and began inspecting the place, talking about tearing thing down rather then refurbishing. “Hey, what is this?”

“What else? I am making a preliminary inspection. You already know how this is going to end.” By this time a voluptuous blonde had cornered Konishi against a wall and leaned in to further antagonize him. “It’s just like Ms. Nakiri said. No matter how much you dress it up, a rice bowl is just a second-rate dish and simple low-brow cooking.” 

_And there it is. The gauntlet had been thrown…swords are to be drawn on this very ground for the sanctity of rice bowls. So valiant._ Harry lowers his head in exasperation at this thought just as the scantily clad blonde ( _Really? How does she get away with that outfit?)_ grabs a nearby knife and slices Konishi’s hair style in half.

Harry simply stared at the mound of hair that flew on the ground in shock, before bursting out in laughter. He quickly turned around in attempts to get himself under control, but it wasn’t easy. _Oh man! That was too funny!_

“My name is not Meat Meat. Never call me that again” Meat _Meat? I think I recall the workman say her name was Mito…I guess I can see…Oh! Is she from the Mito family that owns and runs the Mito meat industry? Okay, that I can see._ This simply results in more laughter that Harry had to try and smother.

Tadokoro confirms his theory about her family origin, and that Mito also had a culinary school title. _Meat Master? Sounds cool…if not possibly misleading when paired with her outfit. But she is very meat focused, that could hinder her in some challenges in the future._

Yuki interrupts the Meat Master’s tirade about the glories of meat with a very sardonic tone of voice, “Being happy about how expensive your ingredients cost is a disgrace in my opinion. Konishi, about this Food War. Will you please let me battle it for you?” _The Underdog Champion has entered the ring! Will the Meat Master accept the challenge? Ding Ding!_

Harry couldn’t help snickering when Mito called Yuki the “idiot transfer student” when she recognized him from the opening ceremony. _Oooo…now we are getting nasty. Saying she wouldn’t be as good without her beloved meat; someone is feeling cocky. Ah, here comes the “up in your face glare” intimidation tactic number 5. Good choice…except Yuki doesn’t scare easily._

Mito looked surprised when Yuki accepted the condition of having to leave Totsuki if he lost. _See, told you. Though…why are you surprised? If someone has the level of confidence, or stupidity, like you mentioned, why would something like your condition deter them from competing?_ When Yuki stated his condition for Mito if he were to win everyone gasped in surprised, except Harry who gave a little snort. _That will be interesting. Placing someone in a club that they believe is below them…nice move._

“You honestly think you can defeat me? Well then.” Mito clapped her hands and had the workmen clear the room. “All right. I will allow your request for the Food War theme. The main ingredient will be meat. The battle will be in three days.” With that Mito left.

Konishi rushed over to Yuki, “Why did you do that? Are you crazy?” _Yes, he is._

“Well, thinking expensive meat is everything is an insult to Mom and Pop diners everywhere. But more than anything, it would be a shame to see this place go.” _But oh so sweet. *Sigh*_

Konishi was touched at Yuki’s statement, but was quickly through back into the pit of despair when Yuki confessed, he didn’t have a clue on what to do for the battle. Tadokoro wasn’t too far behind, though she would have been in the field of anxiety.

Harry, who was trying really hard to not laugh and seem sympathetic to Konishi’s plight, made a weird snort/laugh (the kind that sounds like it hurts the maker) before attempting to compose himself. “From what I have come to understand, Yuki here flies by the seat of his pants. He will talk first and speak later. So, I hope you two don’t have anything planned for the next three days…because you will have your work cut out for ya.”

Yuki laughed as he scratched the back of his head, “Yeah, he isn’t wrong.”

Tadokoro was the first to pick up on Hari’s choice of words, “Hari, are you not helping as well?”

Yuki turns to Hari as he responded, “I wish I could, but I have other obligations. I am taking corresponding courses and the times that other students would be doing RS activities I work on them. I will stop by when I have the chance, but unfortunately I can’t be of much help with this battle.” _Not that you really need my help. I know you will win this one. I’m not sure how exactly, just that you will._

* * *

The whole school was abuzz with the news of the uppity transfer student was going to battle the Meat Master in a Food War. The residents of Polar Star were not amused with the situation but wished Tadokoro and Yuki all the luck. There were going to need it for sure.

Harry, true to his word, was busy completing his correspondence courses for Mahoutokoro as well as further experimenting with the new ideas being among so many young chefs gave him. On the first day, Harry was given his own study/work room for him to complete his magical schoolwork as well as continue to merge his cooking and magic together. 

Calling it a room would be an understatement, for it was closer to having a whole floor to himself. The work-area was located in one of the buildings exclusively for students that also participate in magical correspondence courses. The areas were equipped with everything a Witch or Wizard would need including potions area and supplies, study area with access to a library book that was linked to the student’s magical schools library, combat room that acted much like the Hogwarts Room of Requirement, and spare rooms for specific class needs. It also had the standard cooking space and food storage that many students or RS received on campus. Each work area was also provided two-way boxes for the exchange of classwork, as well as a fireplace for floo access when on-campus attendance was required. 

Harry had been ecstatic with the room and wasted no time in getting all his kitchen equipment and supplies put in their places. Professor McGonagall had been kind enough to help facilitate a portkey transfer of all Harry’s stuff from within his workspace in Hogwarts upon hearing about his transfer. In return, Harry had sent back some baked good that he knew she adored for all her help.

Harry’s delight continued when he discovered the combat room didn’t just cater to the magical aspect of fighting, which meant he could continue his physical and weapons training too. Harry had yet to beat Severus in a match and he hoped that with the ability to continue his practice he just might do so in the near future. When Harry was learning how the combat room worked, he got the feeling he should work on his Archery and trap laying skills. He didn’t get a specific feeling as to why, just that he should do so. So, he had programmed a few sessions in for the upcoming weeks.

It wasn’t until Skylark visited that the room showed another perk, an area specifically designed for the Horned Snake. It was a good section of the main room complete with trees, a small waterfall, warm and cool rocks, and wards to keep the provided live food inside the designated area. It was also awarded against spells, projectiles, explosions, and flames. Skylark had immediately abandoned Harry to explore and would rush to his area every time he visited.

On the night before the Food War, after finishing his work and experimenting for the day, Harry headed over to the Rice Bowl RS room to check on how Yuki and the others were doing. Upon entering the room, he saw that not much had changed. “Hey guys, how is it going?”

Harry just stared at Konishi who seemed to have lost all color and possibly the will to live. And wet? He looked around the room for the others and saw Tadokoro looked wiped out and defeated on the floor near Konishi. Further inspection of the room showed Yuki was sitting in a chair looking out one of the windows, seemingly in a stumped state of mind.

Yuki looked over his should to Harry, “Not so great. We have going though the club’s best recipes…and I have tweaked them everyway I know how. But nothing seems to be enough. I don’t know how I can make a meat dish that will compete with Mito’s A5 beef.”

“A5 beef huh. Do you know for sure she will be using that?”

Konishi seemed to come back to life enough to mumble, “It is almost a certainty. She regularly uses it in her dishes because it is one of her specialties and favorite cuts.”

Harry gave a thoughtful hum as he looked around the room at all the dishes, ingredients, and notes scattered around the room. “Well I can tell you, from having used A5 meat when I cooked with my Dad it is really hard to beat with anything less. It isn’t impossible, just very very difficult. Usually, you would want to give a different meat option and then work with spices and other ingredients to overthrow the beef, but you have chosen the difficult route Yuki.” As Harry said this, he gave Yuki a deadpan stare who just gave him an awkward “who me” smile back.

Harry looks over the ingredients again before saying, “Well, one thing for certain. Mito will probably put everything into her meat. You could help set your dish apart by providing other flavors in either the meat, rice, or any garnish you add.” Harry had grabbed an onion and was tossing it up and catching it as he talked, making his way over to where Yuki sat. “Most of her flavor will come from the meat and how she cooks it. She probably won’t season the meat beyond the basics, letting the meat speak for itself.”

Yuki, who had been listening intently, remembered something Harry said, “You cook with your Dad?”

Harry caught the onion and then turned to Yuki with an incredulous look on his face, “Did you not listen to a word I just said? I am trying to give you advice on what to make for a Food War, that is TOMARROW, which could see you booted out of this school! Pay a little more attention to the important parts Yukihira!”

Yuki frantically waved his hands in a pacifying gesture, “No no. I did hear everything you said, and it is all good advice. Thank you.” This mollified Harry slightly, “But I just registered what you said. Do you cook with your Dad? What does he do? The reason I ask is because I did that…as if you didn’t already know. Sorry.” Yuki ended with lowering his head in a defeated way after remembering he had said multiply times that he cooked with his Dad in their family diner.

Harry shook his head a bit and resumed tossing the onion in his hand, “Yes. I do cook with my father. He is a bit of a traveling cook and takes up short contracts to cook for restaurants, resorts, and special events around the world. He took me along for most of these contracts, so I have had a lot of experience in working with high quality ingredients, such as Mito’s A5 grade beef.”

“Woah! That is so cool. My dad is traveling around cooking right now, while I am here, and I think he did so when I was younger. He never took me with, but I kind of wish he had a little. Does he still do that?”

“Yes, he does, but that isn’t important right now Yuki. You still need to come up with something to make tomorrow! Think!” Harry was almost to the end of his rope, how could Yuki let it go this close to the deadline? Harry was getting anxious just thinking about it.

Tadokoro stood up at that point wanting to defuse the rising tension, mostly in Harry, “Hey Hari, how about Yukihira takes a little break? Maybe he will get another idea after he recharges, like he did in class?”

Harry lets out a sigh, “I guess that sounds like a good plan. Maybe he can rattle something together. Here.” Harry tosses the onion to Yuki, who catches it with a started look, “You might need this. I’m going to head back to the dorm. See ya tomorrow. Good luck.” With a wave over his shoulder, Harry walks out of the room.

Yuki tilts his head in thought as he watched Harry leave, “Like I did with the honey to make the meat…more…tender…” Yuki had looked down at the onion in his hand when a thought popped into his head. “Yes! Tadokoro! (What?!? What did I say?) You and Hari are geniuses! You both have saved us! Konishi! Do we have anymore steak cutlets laying around?”

Konishi seems to revive himself to respond, “You need steak cuts?” Tadokoro and Konishi then watched in surprise as Yuki began to dice the onion that Harry had been tossing and explained his idea. Once he saw the finished product Konishi knew exactly what he had done, “That is a Chaliapin Steak!” When Tadokoro asked him what he meant, he told her the history behind that particular cooking method.

After tasting the rice bowl both express their amazement on the level of flavor and tenderness in the cheap cut of meat. _Can we beat her meat with this?_ “How did you come up with this idea?”

Yuki smiled and explained that onions had the same tenderizing properties as pineapples and honey, “So really it was Hari’s idea and Tadokoro reminding me of the enzymes they have that breaks down the meat. I think this can really work.”

“Let us hope so. We don’t really have any more time to think of something else.”

* * *

Most of the student body had turned up to see the Meat Master decimate the new transfer student, who just about everyone hated to some degree for his opening ceremony speech. Tadokoro was freaking out, on cue, at all the students in the arena. “Ah! Yukihira…no matter what you do don’t look out into the audience. You don’t want to lose your nerve.” She continued to freak out as Yukihira stood there calm as ever.

When asked why he wasn’t freaking out, Yuki simply said, “This isn’t anything compared to facing customers with my family’s restaurant reputation on the line.”

Just then, they heard the MC (Kawashima Urara) confirm the Food War as officially recognized and a go. There was a loud and rambunctious male response to Kawashima’s introduction…apparently, she had a growing male fan club.

*Harry’s POV*

As Kawashima introduced the contestants, Harry found the rest of Polar Star and sat with them. The first contestant to enter the arena as Mito and her entourage…in.black.cloaks? _Well if that doesn’t give someone the visual of cults, Dementors, or Death Eaters. Such a dramatic entrance, but I guess that is half of the show. The intimidation tactics. It looks like the crowd loves it too. Reminds me of the Roman Gladiator Fights. Thumbs up or Thumbs down!?_

“How does she get away with those outfits? Seriously? That isn’t really safe in a kitchen either.” Several of the Polar Star residents that heard Harry muttering snickered in agreement.

When Yuki and his group were announced the shear amount of vitriol that overflowed from the student body was astounding. _Ooooo…I can guess this one. Thumbs Down! Off with his head!_ Tadokoro and Konishi were shaking in terror, well…Tadokoro was shaking in terror. Konishi just looked extremely confused and slightly depressed. Yuki was as confident as ever, also looking confused at the hate that was being screamed his way.

The MC reviewed the rules and the stakes placed on the participants, which garnered more cheering or vitriol from the audience. Harry could see the two participants were exchanging words, though they didn’t look all that heated. Then Yuki whipped off his head scarf and tied it around his forehead. _So dramatic! You sure do love your signature moves and catch phrases. You are just too cute for words Yuki. I hope you figured everything out last night…or should I say this morning. Good luck._

Whispers broke out among the students, causing Harry and others to look around to find the source. Eventually, the name Nakiri was circulating the arena announcing the Council Number Ten had arrived to watch this battle. Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise when he spotted the long-haired girl in the VIP observation box. _Interesting. I wonder why she would take such interest in this particular battle. Does she not trust her little puppet to get the job done? Or has Yuki pissed her off so much that she personally wants to see his downfall? Hmm._ From the conversation around Harry, the rest of Polar Star also had the same questions.

Just as Konishi predicted, Mito had brought out A5 grade beef and began making precision cut to get her preferred cut. She was the first to begin cooking, coloring the meat’s surface before placing it in the oven to cook throughout. Sato and Aoki were salivating over the visual of the meat as well as the smell of melted butter.

The MC then brought everyone’s attention to Yuki, who had been dicing up several onions. As she was commenting that he was about to pull out the meat, the entire arena was stuck dumb and silent. Yuki had pulled out a plastic market bag that advertised “Cheap” everything. “Ha-half price?!?”

Yuki seemed to just notice the sticker, or that he was being called on it, and laughed, “I got it out of the bargain bin. Must be my lucky day.”

The arena exploded in mayhem, with students yelling and throwing things down towards the arena stage. Harry burst out laughing, both at Yuki and the reactions of everyone around him. _Wow Yuki. Could you look any more like a dunce? You are so riling these people up to apocalyptic levels, and I don’t think you really know you are doing so. You make it see like you are mocking them and the level of prestige the school has. I think I am getting an ulcer. What are you going to do with that mess?_

Despite the uproar around him, Yuki calmly continued with his prepping and then sautéing of the remaining onions. Mito had pulled her meat from the oven by then and was slicing it up before allowing it to rest. During this time, she turned around and began to taunt Yuki. _Meow…getting catty you two. Ouch Yuki, ‘can’t trust a chef that is took busy hurling insults to perfect their dish.’ Oh…love me the smell of caramelized onions…and apparently so does Mito. Do you need a chair dear? Oooo…she is blushing too._

The participants turn back to their own dishes and finish plating before the deadline. After the MC introduces the guest judges, Mito move forward with her rice bowl. It was an elaborate presentation of a Roti rice bowl. _Wow, presenting the meat in the shape of a flower. Interesting concept but seems a bit showy for me. Garlic rice too. Not a bad choice. That is one of my favorite quick rice side._

The judges obviously loved the first dish and were understandably dismissive of the simple dish that Yuki placed in font of them. Until Yuki lifted the lid. It took only one bite, before the three judges were scarfing down the rice bowl. _Deglazed red wine. Nice. That would help with the meat’s flavor. Pickle plum paste?!? In the rice? Wow never thought of that. That would be interesting to play around with._

The judges slammed down their empty bowls and were clamoring for more. Mito noticed that her rice hadn’t been finished, while Yuki’s was completely consumed. _Interesting. I wonder how much that pickle plum paste affected the flavor of the rice. They had praised Mito’s garlic rice but didn’t finish it all._ After some back and forth between Mito and Yuki lead to her trying Yuki’s dish, Mito almost seemed to have an out of body experience. She got quiet and almost seemed to get emotional. You could read the defeat in her body language long before the judges cast their vote.

Unsurprisingly, Yuki won the Food War 3-0. Sweeping his first victory in the arena. Polar Star erupted in cheers for Yuki’s first win, Konishi broke down crying, and Tadokoro was jumping up and down in jubilation. The rest of the arena was crying out in surprise and denial at his win. Harry spied the quick departure of Nakiri from the VIP room. _Things didn’t turn out like you hoped it would, huh? I wonder if Mito will suffer in other loss from this defeat._

Harry turned back to see how Mito was dealing with the loss in time to see her start to yell at Yuki. They had turned off the mikes by then, so Harry didn’t hear what Yuki said to her afterwards; but whatever it was it had made her blush a bright red. _Wow! That is a full-body blush. What did you say to her Yuki? Oh…I can see the beginnings of a crush forming there. Damnit. I really don’t need any additional competition before I even know if I have a chance. I have yet to see Yuki show interest in someone outside of an interest to cook against them. And I can’t just go up and ask him, that would be too embarrassing. Why is this so hard?!? UGH!_

While Harry had been lamenting to himself about his potential love life issues, Mito had run screaming from the arena yelling out Yuki’s name. Harry furrowed his brows in confusion before making his way down to the arena stage. Just as Konishi claimed Yuki as the next Don of Bowl Club, Yuki dashed his hopes completely, “Oh no, I’m not joining Bowl Club. I mean…all I wanted to do was check it out. And because I did, I built up a great new menu for the restaurant.” Everyone was stuck dumb for a second before Harry burst out laughing again.

“Ha. Oh Yuki!” Yuki turned to Harry with a slightly confused smile, “You are so brutal. And you don’t even know what you are doing.” Harry continued snickering as the other two shook themselves out of their shock.

“Oh, Hari! I didn’t know you were here. What did you think? It was thanks to your help that I was able to come up with my dish.”

Harry was shocked, his help? “I don’t know what you mean. I didn’t really do anything to help you. I think that would have been Tadokoro and Konishi’s doing, yes? But…I did think it was a well thought out plan and I never thought of adding a fruit or paste to the rice. I will have to experiment with that. Well done Yuki.” Harry gave Yuki a small proud smile.

Yuki responded with a pleased grin, “You were correct on the fact that Mito would rely on the meats natural flavors and wouldn’t do too much seasoning in her dish. You also gave me the idea for doing something with the rice as well as the onions. So, you really did a lot to help me, even if you weren’t there in the end.”

Harry simply responded with a blush and a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Okay! Next up will be the training camp and we will meet Shinomiya as well. Thank you everyone who has favorited, liked, commented, or followed!


	10. Training Camp Here We Come!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the training camp and the beginning of a new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Full disclaimer in first chapter.  
> Training camp!!! This is where we will start to see some of what Harry can do as a chef. Feel free to message me food, spice, or other ideas if you wish. I do look at them and may use them.   
> Some questions asked by readers should be answered in this chapter but let me know if I have forgotten something or seemed to have dropped something. I can’t remember all of what I have explained to written sometimes!  
> Italics are thoughts or language other than Japanese. I will specify what language.  
> Bold will be English – consider most of the dialog now to be exclusively in Japanese  
> //Parseltongue//

Chapter 10: Training Camp Here We Come!!

After Yuki’s Food War win, the residents of Polar Star headed back to the dorm for a well-deserved celebration. Everyone headed to the kitchen to put together some food for the celebration, being met by Isshiki and Daimido who had already started preparations. “Word travels fast through the school, so it wasn’t long after you won young Yukihira that we heard the news. Why don’t you all get changed out of your uniforms and then you can help finish with the food for the celebration!”

“Yeah!”

Everyone splits up and headed to their rooms to do just that. Yuki and Harry were slower to head up, not wanting to get trampled by the others. “So, Yuki. How does it feel to win your very first Food War?”

Yuki looks up towards the ceiling in thought before answering, “I feel good, in the sense I won against someone’s specialty and proved my point. But…at the same time it doesn’t feel like a won a big battle. I feel slightly underwhelmed I guess.”

Hari tilts his head towards Yuki, “Do you think that is because you are comparing the opponent to your father? If I remember correctly, you would battle him all the time and you use him as your measuring stick. That is a pretty high standard to hold other young chefs too. Every battle is a win, no matter how insignificant it may seem compared to the End Boss that is your father.”

Yuki laughs at that description, “End Boss, that is an apt way to describe him. No matter how many times I have battled him I have never won. Every technique, dish, everything…he is always better. That’s why I need to get better in my cooking, because…I don’t think he will take me seriously unless I am able to beat him.”

“Yuki, I think he would take you seriously regardless of your ability to beat him. But I do understand where you are coming from. My…I am not sure what to call him anymore. He was my professor, and now he is dating my Dad…either way that doesn’t matter. My ex-professor is the one that taught me how to fight (You know how to fight?!?) both with physical strength and with weapons. I have done well according to him, and I have beat others in official matches, but I still have not been able to best him when we spar. He doesn’t look down on me for my failings. He just gives me advice and tells me to try again. I too, want to beat him and make him proud. Even though I know he is proud of me right now.”

Like a weight lifting from his shoulders, Yuki lets out a cleansing breath and slumps over in relief, “I am glad someone also sees it from my point-of-view. Sometimes it’s daunting constantly losing to someone and not really knowing how to beat them. But…I am determined to do it. I will learn new techniques and dishes and eventually I will beat my dad…and make Nakiri say my food is delicious!”

Hari turns his head to look at Yuki in confusion, “Huh? I feel there is a story there.” Yuki proceeds to tell Hari about the transfer exam and how Nakiri, while seeming to like his dish very much, refused to pass him and called his food disgusting. “Oh, that explains the hate-on she has for you. Well, you sure do pick some lofty battles Yuki. I wish you all the luck.”

Yuki blushes at the laughing grin Hari sends his way, just as they reach their floor. “Do you want me to wait for you or meet you downstairs?”

“Either one, but I don’t want to hold up the reason for the celebration. If you get done first, go on ahead.” 

Yuki rolls his eyes, “They still have to make food, so I don’t think we will be that long. I’ll wait in the hall if you are not done before me.” As Yuki said this, Hari turned back to look at him as he reached his dorm room. 

Hari then smiled a soft little smile, “As you wish. I will also wait for you if I finish before you do.” Hari then entered his room and shut the door.

*Yukihira’s POV*

Soma entered his room and sat down on his bed. _Why do I feel this way? I never really thought about another person, much less a guy, like this. What makes Hari so special that I blush when he smiles or laughs? I was truly upset when he said he wasn’t going to be able to help me with the food war prep. Is it because I really didn’t cook with anyone other than my dad and now I have others my age who could compete with me?_

Soma stood up and headed toward his closet, pulling out some fresh clothes to change into. _I never really wanted to impress someone or value their opinion besides my dad, but with Hari…I really want him to like what I do and be impressed. And not just my food, but me too. What makes him so special? While I like the others who live here, I don’t hold them in the same regard. Why?_

Soma quickly finished getting dressed and headed back into the hallway just as Hari was also exiting his room, “Just in time! Ready to head on down?”

“Yup! Let’s go and celebrate your first big win Yuki!” Hari threw his arm around Soma’s shoulders as he said this, causing Soma to faintly blush. _Hold it together Soma! But maybe…I can use this opportunity to see…_ As they continue to head down to the kitchen, Soma tentatively placed his arm around Hari’s waist in a side hold all the while holding his breath. When Hari didn’t say anything or move away, Soma slowly released that breath with a pleased smile, which grew when Hari tightened his grip around Soma’s shoulders. 

*Harry’s POV*

Harry entered his room and headed to his closet to change out of his uniform. “Why are you so cute! But that explains why Nakiri was present at the food war. Damn it!” Harry aggressively threw his shirt towards the hamper, “That high level of adversary concerns me. I have seen those type of relationships spawn fiery attraction between the two individuals involved…even when they hated each other in the beginning. This makes two FEMALES I have to compete with. If he even likes guys!” Harry’s pants follow the same aggressive path as the shirt.

Harry continued to grumble about the difficulty of finding out someone’s sexual preference, if they even had one, as he changed into some loose and comfy clothes. “How should I do this. I don’t want to scare him away…especially if this would be his first brush with male attraction. Not everyone handles that well.” Harry grabs a brush to help tame the mess that is his hair. While the length and weight helped calm down the cowlicks, it still got a little crazy after a long day. “Maybe I can start small. Like with touching…hand on the shoulder or shoulder hugs. That would at least give me a feel for how he handles physical touch and if I can use that as a subtle indicator of his openness to a “closer” relationship.”

Having decided his hair was as good as it was going to get at that point, he headed toward the door to see if Yuki was ready. He stepped into the hall just as Yuki was also making his way out of his room, and smiled at Harry, “Just in time! Ready to head on down?”

Harry closed his door and made his way over to Yuki. _Here is my chance. Let’s see how we do with an arm over the shoulder hub/grab._ Harry proceeded to throw his arm around Yuki’s shoulders, “Yup! Let’s go and celebrate your first big win Yuki!” _Oh my God! He is blushing! And he is unfairly cute with a blush. But this is a good thing, I think. Yes?_

Harry continued to walk down the stairs with his arm around Yuki’s shoulders when he felt movement from Yuki. _Oh no! Is he going to shrug me off or move a…_ But before Harry could finish that thought, he felt Yuki’s arm move around his back and settle around his waist. _Yuki was returning his hug/hold!! Okay, breath Harry. Breath. Calm and collected. Just. Act. Natural!_

* * *

When Harry felt Yuki relax into the hold/hug, he had to work to suppress the crazy smile he could feel trying to crawl across his face. _Yes! This is good. We are going in the right direction. Okay, let’s acknowledge the hold and my approval of said action. And I so approve!_ Harry then tightened his grip around Yuki’s shoulders and continued to hold that level of contact the rest of the way to the kitchen.

The next day they received notice of the training camp the first years were required to attend. Hari and Yuki, having never been to the other Totsuki grade levels never heard of the overnight camps hosted by the academy. As Yuki started looking through the itinerary, with Hari reading over his shoulder, he noticed an anxiety ridden Tadokoro, “What’s wrong with you Tadokoro?”

Marui, with an ominous air, spoke for her, “Because she knows, this training camp is like a trip to hell. And we all have to face it to survive.”

“All of the first-year students are sent to the mountains and are subjected to a whole bunch of brutal tests. And if you don’t manage to survive everything, you are told to leave the academy!” Yoshino continues, devolving into a lament about the dark purpose of the camp.

Isshiki tries to pull back the doom and gloom the others were expressing, “It’s not that bad. Just a little competitive education. In the words of the Director, this is where the best of the best among us.” As he continued to expound on the forced dropouts, expulsions, and Ibusaki adding in the high rate of elimination from the year before, Tadokoro fell over in a faint wishing everyone well and goodbye.

Hari looked up at Isshiki as Yoshino wailed about Tadokoro’s “death”, “If you were trying to lessen their fear or anxiety over this trip…you have greatly missed your mark mate.” Yoshino continued to exclaim about Tadokoro’s dying words in response to Yuki’s lack of worry in the background, causing Hari to wince at her volume.

“Around half of the students will get through, right? So, we just need to make sure that includes all of us.” Yuki’s matter-of-fact tone cause the residents of Polar Star to stare at him in shock. As if it was that easy. His confidence in the unknown continued to astound them.

Hari straighten up and looked down at Yuki, “You say that as if it is as easy as 1,2,3. If anything, this school seems to thrive on pushing the boundaries and capabilities of its students. There will probably be new challenges and requirements that they have never had to do or ever experienced before. That can be very taxing on those that do not handle pressure or unexpected obstacles well.”

When Yuki looked up at him in confusion Hari continued, “Many didn’t grow up constantly competing and losing to a professional chef like you did. Many don’t have the experience of losing and getting back up again to face a seemingly impossible opponent. Many don’t have the experience of working in a restaurant where both quality and quantity are important. You do. For you this is nothing more than a normal day at the diner. For them, this is a whole new ball game.”

“I have faith in all of you. I am sure that everyone here in Polar Star will return with grand smiles.” Isshiki said, pumping everyone else up for success.

* * *

Three days later all of the first years were herded onto the charter busses and transported to the Totsuki Resort Hotel, which was a white behemoth of a luxury hotel.

“This is awesome!” Every exclaimed over the opulence of the location for their training camp, especially since many envisioned camping in the woods from all the rumors flying around campus. 

While waiting for all of the students to gather together, Ibusaki helpfully explained that many of the hotels and resorts in the area were working under the Totsuki brand and employed many of the previous graduates in the kitchens. When he further elaborated on the potential cost of staying in the resort, Yoshino seemed to get stars in her eyes thinking about being able to stay (for free) in this level of luxury.

“If you can survive all of the levels and trials.”

“Ibusaki, can’t you just let a girl live in her dream world?”

“I’m just keeping it real. Come on, we have to assemble as soon as be put our luggage down.”

As the students all move into the main assembly hall, the sheer level of tension and anxiety was palpable. The feelings turned negative as soon as Yuki started talking to Mito. _Really Yuki, you seem to just have this way with people. Even I’m feeling nervous for you now, and it seems Mito has also picked up on the tension too._

Hari and the rest turned to the front of the hall as Chef Chapelle began to explain the breakdown of the camp schedule. Then the guest instructors appeared, which were some of the past and recent graduates of Totsuki. All of the students were whispering excitedly about this new development when one of the graduates raised his hand and pointed into the crowd.

“You there, in the ninth row. The one with the scar over his brow?” Yuki pointed at himself in confusion before the man responded, “No, next to you. You are expelled.” The average looking kid exclaimed in astonishment, as well as many others, before the graduate made his way down the stage further expanding on his reason, “Your hair products have a citrus aroma, which would mask the scent of your cooking. No? I understand the need to look good, as an unattractive looking chef would take away from the presentation of his food. Maybe next time you should choose an unscented hair product.”

As everyone surround this event exclaimed in shock for the reason behind the kid’s expulsion Hari studied the two-toned haired chef. _Shinomiya. I wonder what you are doing here. I know it’s hard to pull you away from your restaurant…I wonder what they used to get you here. Especially since I would think you would be trying to move past that plateau, I feel you have hit._

Hari tuned back in when Marui began to list off some of the more prominent names of the graduates that would be acting as guest instructors, when a voice from behind him cause his to start. “Just as unassuming as a Dutch Clover.” Gotoda Donato, one of the few blond guest chefs, had quietly made his way over to Tadokoro and was looking at her with hungry eyes. _Wow! Pft…you get it girl?_

“I was put on this Earth just to lay my eyes upon you.” As Gotoda continued to wax lyrically to Tadokoro, who was doing a very good impression of a lightning strike victim, Hari rolled his eyes. _Oh my god, what cheese. Oh…and here comes the female heroin to save the day. All though…it sounds like Tadokoro would be just trading one crazy for another._

Marui burst out again in excited praise for the chefs including the newest arrival, Dojima Gin, to which Hari had to make fun of. “You’re drooling Marui.”

“Welcome students, to the illustrious Totsuki resort. All of you see before you are all chef owners, and Masters of their domains. While here you will all be treated as if you were chefs in our restaurants. Do you know what that means? Anyone that doesn’t live up to our standards is done. That means you are expelled. As you have seen, your teachers have the power to send you home at any moment. I wish you good fighting. Now, you know your groups. Get going.”

Everyone broke off and headed towards their assigned buses to be taken to their first cooking area. Yuki turned toward Hari, “Hey Hari, wasn’t that crazy how that kid got expelled?”

Hari stuffed his hands in his pockets as he fell in step next to Yuki, “Yeah, but it isn’t as unheard of as you may think. I have worked in a few places where the Head Chef kicked out staff for trivial things such as perfume, hair products, even lotion. Most times, it was just them being douches but there were some occasions where the scent was so overwhelming it clashed with the food and made it difficult to tell what stage the dish was in.”

“Damn! Really? I guess that makes sense?” The look on Yuki’s face stated differently. Hari chuckled, “You will find out eventually. It’s important for seasoned dishes, especially dishes that have complex spice combinations and different layers of flavor that are designed to be tasted at different times or designed to build with every taste.”

Yuki hummed in thought as they boarded the bus to their first cooking challenge.

* * *

All of the students filed into the cooking space, seemingly in the middle of the forest, and automatically paired up with their established cooking partners. Once everyone seemed to be in the room the guest instructor, Inui Hinako, addressed the class, “Well, it looks like everyone is here. For this exercise I would like you to pair up and work in teams. You will be in the same pairs from your first lecture, so head to your labeled stations.”

While Tadokoro was frantically thanking the cosmos for the luck to be paired with Yukihira, being a quick and calm thinker in stressful situations he should be able to get her though just about any challenge, Hari had an issue.

Hari raised his hand, signaling his approach and need of assistance, “Chef Inui, I have a bit of an issue. I no longer have a partner as Chef Shinomiya has dismissed my previously assigned partner.” Chef Inui blinked in blank surprise, slowly recalling that particular incident not too long ago. “Would you mind if I proceed with this exercise by myself rather than making a team of three?” 

Chef Inui tilted her head in thought before smiling with a nod, “Yes, I do believe that will be fine. But I will not give you any leeway in judging due to your lack of partner.”

Hari acknowledged this stipulation with a head nod, “Understood Chef.” Hari turned and, as he was making his way to his assigned station, was stopped by Yuki and Tadokoro, “Hey, Hari. What was that about?”

Hari stopped and made his way over to them, moving out of the way of the other students, “I’m not sure if you remember, but the guy that was just expelled for his hair products was my assigned partner. I was discussing the possibility of working solo rather than trying to integrate myself into another group. That is all.”

“Wow really!?! That’s crazy. You could have joined our group, but I understand wanting to work alone. Good luck.” Said Yuki as Tadokoro seemed to fall into a mental spiral of anxiety at the mere thought of working alone.

As Hari made to move toward his station, a blonde-haired male, with beautiful ocean blue eyes, and a bigger brunet male made their way over. Hari stopped and watched as the blonde made it a point to step on Yuki’s foot in some attempt to be confrontational before going into depth on his desire to challenge Yuki.

“Now I can finally destroy you. I’m glad it gets to be me that is going to do it.” 

Yuki, cool as a cucumber, simply returns the threat with a simple statement to remove his foot or lose it. Before any further words or threats could be exchanged, Chef Inui spoke again.

“Okay, I will be sitting here the whole time. If there is anything you don’t understand just ask.” After being reminded that she had yet to actually state what the challenge was, Chef Inui laughed behind her hand as she gave further instructions. “The challenge today is to use the ingredients here to make a dish that emphasizes traditional Japanese cooking.”

Everyone was extremely confused, as she had gestured to a prep station that was bare of anything, let alone any ingredients. When asked she explained that they would have to gather their ingredients, baring the seasonings and oil, even stating they could use the fishing gear. When she went silent a mass panic swept through the student body as they complained about the craziness of the task and whether the time, which was two hours, had started.

Hari broke down laughing, joined by the brunet, when the blonde tried to get Chef Inui to judge the two groups dishes in some form of a cooking challenge. As the blonde continued to rant about how his dish would be superior to Yuki and Tadokoro’s, his brother gathered him up and began walking outside to gather their ingredients.

Hari finally calmed down and headed outside to get a lay of the land. As Hari walked around, he saw the other students running around and frantically screaming at each other. “Wow, man. It’s amazing the amount of chaos you can cause by taking traditionally trained chefs out of the kitchen and through them into wilderness-based cooking.” Hari muffled a chuckle as he continued his journey.

As Hari wandered around the compound, he would pick up anything that looking good or thought he might need. He didn’t really have a solid idea of what he was going to make just yet, but most of what he had gathered would work as garnish or sides for most any dish. It wasn’t too long before Hari heard the unmistakable sounds of chickens, so he headed that way. As he cleared the tree line he came across a fenced in area with chickens and nests, many of which had eggs in them.

“Well, I think I have found my protein. From what I saw, 96% of the class will be serving fish. So, chicken will help me stand out no doubt.” 

But, before Hari could make his way into the caged area he heard a doorknob rattle. Hari turned and saw what looked to be a caretakers or employees building. The door wasn’t completely closed, and when he looked in was unoccupied. Hari tilted his head a bit and a sly smirk crawled its way across his face, “She did say anything within the compound. And this is in the compound…so any ingredients I find in here should still be fair game.” Hari gave a little chuckle as he made hi way to the cabinets and fridge, “Let’s see what I can find here.”

Hari stepped into the main cooking area just as the blonde began to harshly criticize, though not completely wrong, the expected and over used choice of fish for a Japanese themed dish. When Yuki asked what they were doing, if not fish, the blonde proudly produced a plucked fowl body.

“We are doing duck. We also saw rabbits and chickens too. But I am not surprised none of you thought to look beyond the fish.” As the rest of the students began to lament the fact that everyone was basically stuck doing the same dish, the brothers began to prepare their dish.

Hari whistled under his breath as he watched the brothers work together to prepare the duck for their dish as he began to lay out his gathered ingredients. _Damn do they work fast. They obviously have some restaurant experience, and one that required some level of speed too. The knife work is clean and precise. Very nice._

Hari continued to listen to the back and forth between Yukihira, Tadokoro, and the newly introduced Aldini brothers as he began to prep his own ingredients. Hari first had to render his chicken into the cuts he needed, and then run the chicken through a meat grinder. Once that was complete, he added the seasonings, eggs, minced onion, and the sake and panko that he had liberated from the employee’s kitchen. This was all mixed well together before being divided and shaped into meatballs. Once all the mixture was shaped, Hari popped them into the fridge for solidify before moving onto the sides.

As Hari was preparing his vegetables and rice (also liberated), he saw the twins (which he did not see coming) walk up to the Chef to present their finished dish.

“This is an herb grilled duck with a fresh green sauce on the side. _Bon appetite._ ”

The Chef began tasting the dish, seeming to relish the experience, as the rest of the students began to question the twin’s choice in dish. From the looks of their dish, Hari could see where the students were coming from. It looked like a typical Italian staple dish, one that could not be confused for Japanese. Hari knew better, “The theme is Japanese style, yes. But that doesn’t mean you can’t put a different spin on it.” Everyone turned to look at Hari as he began to prepare the sauces for his dish, “In this case, if I am reading their ingredients and presentation right, they have actually done the reverse. They have put a Japanese spin on an Italian dish. Yeah, they may have made a Salsa Verde, but they used Japanese ingredients instead helping to enhance the Japanese flavor and feel of the dish.”

“That is correct,” Chef Inui nodded her head before elaborating on the ingredient changes the twins had done. “A flawless combination of Japanese technique and imagination. Aldini Takumi. Aldini Isami. You both pass!”

The twins fist-bump each other as they thank the Chef for her decision. “ _Grazie!_ ”

The students all began to complain once again about all having similar dishes when Chef Inui informed everyone, they could remake their dish as many times as they want until their time was up. Hari had turned back to pull out his meatballs so he could fry them. Just as the oil was ready to fry the meatballs, Hari saw Yuki and Tadokoro run out of the Kitchen to the fields to gather more ingredients. At least that is what Hari assumed they were doing.

Hari continued to cook his dish as the other teams presented their dishes to the Chef…all with subpar results. The blonde Aldini walked over go Hari, “What is Yukihira thinking? Doesn’t he know he is running out of time?”

Hari turns to the blonde twin and raises an eyebrow, “Why are you asking me? What makes you think I know what they are doing?”

“You are always with them, right? You should know something!”

 _Am I always with them? I mean I guess it would seem that way since we do live in the same dorms, but I’m not always with them. Right?!?_ Hari thought back to the last few weeks and made a startling discovering. While he was often in Tadokoro’s presence in classes, he did seem to spend a considerable amount of his time with Yuki. _Well, that is interesting. But it never seems as if I have outstayed my welcome with Yuki…so maybe he doesn’t mind spending so much time with me. Which is a positive for my out-of-control crush I have. Ugh._

Hari turned back to place the meatballs in the oil to fry, “Just because I hang out with the two, doesn’t mean I know what they are cooking. As you can see, I have been over here the whole time making my dish and have really had no contact with those two since the start of the challenge. So, no. I have no idea what they are doing.”

As the blonde began to rant again, with his brother laughing at his brother’s childish behavior, Hari decided to give the whiny blonde a little bit of insight, “While I don’t know what Yuki is planning, I can tell you this. He has the ability to think outside of the box and combine some of the most interesting ingredients, even using them in ways you wouldn’t think of, to achieve his end goal. So, don’t worry Blondie. He will make it in time and pass this challenge.”

“My name is not Blondie! It is Aldini Takumi!” Any further rant was halted at the sudden arrival of Yuki and Tadokoro, who rushed over to their cooking station.

Hari had just finished plating his dish when Yuki stopped suddenly, “Chef, you said we could use anything within the fenced in area?”

“Well, yes if you can find it in the compound you can use it in your dish.”

Yuki runs up to the Chef and grabs the snack bag she had been holding, “Then I will need these!”

As Chef Inui was whining about the loss of her snack, and Takumi further ranting at the other two, Hari chuckled as he approached to present his dish. “Chef Inui. Here is my dish.”

“Ah, this looks delightful. What have you presented to us today?”

“I have made a Chicken Meatball with Sweet and Sour sauce with rice and Chikuzenni style vegetables. Enjoy.”

Chef Inui sampled the dish and began to praise the choices Hari made when Takumi and Yuki asked Hari about how he got some of the ingredients, which were sitting on his cooking counter, since there were ones not provided in the kitchen. “I had the same thought as Yuki when it came to what ingredients were game. As I was getting the chicken and eggs, I came across a staff building that just happen to house a well-stocked kitchen. I helped myself.”

Yuki laughed at the imagery of Hari raiding the building while Tadokoro suffered an anxiety attack. Takumi’s face was the picture of shock and Isami was laughing hysterically at his face. “You stole those ingredients?

Chef Inui came out of her little world and turned to Hari and the others, “Your ingenuity in gathering ingredients needed to make this dish was well done, as well as your use of the ingredients provided by nature. Your meatballs were fried nicely and were crunchy on the outside while still being juicy and flavorful on the inside. The sauces you prepared were well made and paired together delightfully. The flavors and dish choices were well suited to the challenge. Prince Hari, you have passed.”

Hari gave a delighted smile at the news as he turned to look at the others. “Thank you! You’re up Yuki, Tadokoro.”

Yuki stepped forward, “Chef Inui, please have some before it gets cold.”

“Oh, I see. My rice crackers were used to make an excellent fried dish.” She took a bite of the fish. After swallowing the bite, she began to expound on the dish and all of the things she loved about the dish. To kept eating the fish and began to make several sounds that usually were not for public places.

Tadokoro asked Yuki how he came up with the dish, to which he simply pointed out there are similar dishes used in Japanese cooking, just using a different breading based. Takumi began to rant with Yuki about the dish and the choices made when Chef Inui informed Yuki and Tadokoro they had passed.

“You’re welcome ma’am.” Yuki whipped off his headwrap and then turned to stare down Takumi as they waited to here the Chef’s decision on whose dish was better. 

It wasn’t until the two asked Chef Inui to make her decision that they discovered she wasn’t a reliable choice when it came to choosing between two well done dishes. Hari was snickering in the back with Isami as she went back and forth between the two, never really making a clear decision. The two boys were stunned and dismayed when she abruptly led everyone back to the busses after receiving a very loud phone call.

“How can she do this to us?” “She just ran off without giving judgement!”

Hari burst out laughing, “She’ll take it under consideration. Priceless.”

* * *

Everyone from Polar Star luckily survived the first day…even though there were a few that looked a little worse for wear. Yoshino soon began to daydream about all of the luxury perks offered at the resort (fancy rooms, dinner, hot baths, etc.), which was rudely interrupted with the next challenge.

“The dish you will be making for the athletic clubs is a steak dinner. You will have to make fifty servings each before you make go to bed.”

Yoshino almost passed out when she learned that if she wanted dinner tonight, she would have to make her own food after she finished the challenge. She was even further disappointed when they were informed that all their meals would be their own responsibility.

“Oh…one more thing. Those that cannot finish their fifty servings in under an hour will be summarily expelled from the academy. Good luck.”

There was a mad dash to the kitchen, which fell into pandemonium. Students were fighting and yelling at each other trying to plate everything, some even trying to sneak in past others waiting. Hari heard several of the guys complaining about their arms hurting and others were stressing to the point of hyperventilation. Hari and Yuki were the first in their group to finish, which allowed them to head out first.

“Do you think the others will be alright? Marui already looked like he was going to pass out before having to do the speed challenge.”

Hari scanned back over the crowd and was able to pick out several of their cohort, “I think they will be fine. While Marui may take the whole hour, I belief he will get through it. If Tadokoro stops freaking out, she will survive this too.”

Yuki laughed at that visual, one they have experienced many times, as they both head toward their rooms. “So, what did you think about the first challenge today? I’m bummed I didn’t get to try your dish. It looked really good.”

Hari gave Yuki a pleased smile, “Thank you! Yours did too. It was an interesting challenge for sure. It was really funny to see all of the others freak out about having to gather their own ingredients in a way that wasn’t from a market or store. I have been to several areas where that was the norm. If you couldn’t find it in the jungle or forest, you didn’t use it. Most of the sauces or dry ingredients were all grown, gathered, and prepared locally. Very little was ever a true export you would see in typical stores.”

Whoa! You’ve been to the jungle? That sounds so cool! Well that explains why you didn’t really panic much.”

Hari gave small chuckle, “Well, stumbling across the staff building helped too.” 

The resulting smile Hari gave Yuki caused a sudden and unfamiliar reaction. _What is this feeling in my chest, like my heart is racing? His smile is so radiant and contagious. I can feel myself wanting to smile with him._

Yuki slowed down to a stop and stared at Hari as he continued on. It took a few steps, but Hari noticed that Yuki wasn’t with him and turned around. “What’s wrong? Why are you staring? Is there something on my face?” Hari raised his hand to his face trying to see if maybe he had gotten some sauce on his face by accident.

Yuki snapped out of his trance and walked up to Hari, “Sorry, no. It’s just…your smile was so beautiful. It caught me by surprise.”

This cause Hari to flush a brilliant red and tried to hide his face by spinning around and covering his face with his hands, “Wh-what? You can’t just say things like that. What does that even mean?!?” Hari never experience this before. He never had someone, other than his Dad, give him compliments about his smile or features. No matter how confident Hari may be in his head, in real life he had little to no experience with flirting. _I’m so happy that he thinks that. This is a good thing, right? This means he could be into me too. Right?!?_

Yuki, seeing that he had a similar affect on Hari, smiled and walked around so that he was facing him. He slowly raised his hands and tugged on Hari’s hands silently asking him not to hide. When Hari peaked up though his bangs, he gave a small gasp. Yuki was looking at him with his captivating golden eyes, which were shining with tender emotion, and a small gentle smile on his lips.

“Please don’t hide from me. You have a beautiful smile and I would hate to be deprived of it.” Yuki raises Hari hands, gently gripped in his own, to his lips and gently grazes them over Hari’s knuckles. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. You are a beautiful person and you light up the room when you smile.”

Hari can hardly believe what he is hearing. While not outright saying it, Yuki is telling Hari that he likes him through beautifully smooth words and goosebump inducing actions. Hari tightens his grip on Yuki’s hands in attempts to ensure he isn’t daydreaming. “Do you really mean that? Are you saying what I think you are saying?”

“What do you think I am saying?” Yuki smirked. He couldn’t resist teasing Hari just a little bit.

Hari narrows his eyes in slight irritation at that, before he throws caution to the wind and places his lips on Yuki’s. Yuki starts in surprise before returning the kiss. In his surprise, Yuki released Hari’s hands, which swiftly made their way into Yuki’s hair. Yuki’s hands move until one grips Hari’s hip and the other moved to the back of his head, further prolonging the contact between them. 

Hari slowly pulls away from Yuki and opens his eyes, which he didn’t remember closing, to see Yuki’s reaction. He wanted to make sure that Yuki returning his kiss wasn’t just some “automatic reaction” type of bullshit. The smile he receives from Yuki sets that fear to rest.

“Well, apparently you can read me very well. Though you did mess up my plans to be the one to kiss you first. I guess I can let it slide this one time.” Yuki said with a teasing smile, which was kissed away by Hari.

“Shut up idiot. I was so nervous…I had no idea if you would even respond or if I was going to scare you away with being so forward.” Hari closes his eyes and rests his forehead on Yuki’s before taking a deep breath and pulling back to meet his eyes. “I want you to know, this isn’t just a one-time thing. I don’t go around just kissing anybody. I would like to date you…and kiss you…if you would like too.” _Smooth Harry…smooth. Where did all that confidence go! Please ignore my awkwardness Yuki!_

Yuki responds with a small peck on Hari’s lips before lacing their fingers together and began to pull him down the hallway, “I would also like to date you and kiss you. And to celebrate this momentous occasion (Momentous occasion? What are you talking about?) we should head to the public bath and soak the day away!”

Hari hurries to match Yuki’s stride so he wasn’t being pulled willy-nilly down the hallway and followed him their room (somehow, they were roommates) to get their bath supplies. Hari was stupidly pleased when Yuki entwined their fingers together and held his hand the whole way to the baths. 

Yuki couldn’t stop looking at the cute blush that was spreading across his new boyfriend’s face. It had started when he grabbed Hari’s hand and threaded their fingers together and spread further down his face and neck the longer they remained so. The pleased look that Hari was trying to suppress was equally as cute and was causing a smile to spread across Yuki’s lips.

They finally made it to the men’s bathing area and found it empty, signally that they were still the first (males) to be done with their challenge. Hari laughed as Yuki did a little celebration dance because of that fact. They quickly changed in their bathing towels and gathered up their bathing supplies, both ending up blushing like mad. While they have used public baths before, it just felt different this time due to their new relationship status. 

While both had some past experiences with dating neither really had anything serious but understood there were some levels of expectations in a romantic relationship. Of which neither really had any experience with, not that they knew that about the other. As they made their way to the main bath area, both sneaking peaks at the others semi-nude body (But neither seeing much because they were trying not to get caught) they were greeted with a surprising sight.

“Woah daddy.” Hari whispered eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Thank you everyone who has favorited, followed, liked, and/or commented. I know this took a bit, but holidays, work, and life happened. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I will pick up from the end of this chapter in the next.


End file.
